Second Chances
by yamaniprincessubu
Summary: Set during PRDT TK story, this is the story of why Kim wrote the letter after winning gold in the Pan Global Games. Short note added don't worry, story is not abandoned
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, all other character are property of Disney.

Second Chances

Chapter 1

"One more to go" said a 17 year old Kim Hart as she landed her very difficult Yurchenko double twist with a small step to the side. Since arriving in Florida, training for the Pan Global Games had been very difficult. She sighed as she thought of Tommy and the others she had left behind in Angel Grove. She missed them terribly, and was beginning to second guess herself for moving cross country and leaving behind the comfort of everything she had come to know. Snapping back into reality, Kim heard her coach yelling at her. "Hart, you'd better stick this next vault", yelled Coach Schmidt. Kim took a deep breath as she stood at the top of the runway. She sprinted to the springboard and quickly did the round off backhandspring entry onto the horse twisting two times in the layout position.

CRACK was all she heard as she came down hard on the mat and deeply bent her knees to absorb the shock of the landing. For a brief second it was as if everything would be alright. That didn't last long as she felt pain in her left leg collapsing down onto the blue sting mat. The other gymnasts in the gym looked in her general direction and started towards her before the Coach could be heard yelling for them to leave her alone; she needed to learn to deal with a little pain. Scared and disgusted, Kim tried several times to get up before finally being successful. She took a seat on a nearby bench as the tears began to flow.

"Was this what I left for, how could I be so stupid" she said to herself silently. One of the few friends she had made at gym was 16 year old Angela Calveris from Colorado. "Kim, don't cry" Angela said. "I know it's tough, but right now, you have to get back out there you can't let Coach Schmidt have the pride of watching you fail." Angela had been through a similar experience weeks earlier, she had arrived 3 months before Kim, and while training her beam set, missed a hand on her acro series. This caused her to fall and fracture her wrist. She pulled a small bottle of Ibuprofen from her gym bag and some sports tape handing them to Kim

Kim silently took them. She sat there silently as Angela helped her to tightly wrap her ankle and knee. Taking a bottle of water out, Kim took out two pills and swallowed them. She then took a towel and dried her face. Seeing the other girls in her rotational group had headed to bars, she gave a silent prayer of thanks that at least for a little bit she wouldn't have to stay on her injured leg. Kim took out her grips, and as she got up, she bit down on her lip, and tried to take in the pain as she limped over to bars. "I will not give in" she breathed to herself. Angela watched her and whispered "good luck Kim".

The Coach eyed Kim and gave her an approving nod. The gymnasts set the bars, added some chalk and began to swing.

Chapter 2

It had been a tough three weeks for Kim following the leg injury, having to put up with the daily fear and pain, but she had proven herself dedicated earning a spot on the Pan Global team. Angela had not been as lucky as Kim had after barely missing a spot at the Trials. Nevertheless, Angela had taken to helping Kim take care of her leg following every workout. It had only seemed to get worse however as time went on, Angela grew more worried and eventually persuaded Kim to go see a doctor on the condition it would be after the games.

Angel Grove

"Come on guys, Kim is gonna be on TV, hurry up" yelled Tommy waiting for Rocky to sit down. Rocky had been standing next to the snack table (a very dangerous spot). After twenty minutes, the chips, dip, crackers, and other goodies were nearly gone. Jason, Tommy, and Adam gave him a dirty look. "What? I was hungry", Rocky said as the girls laughed. "Shhh, it's starting" Aisha said. Rocky looked around and while the others were weren't looking, grabbed the remaining chips onto his plate and continued to eat.

Pan Global Games

"Come on Kim, stick it" her teammates could be heard yelling in the background. Kim had struggled slightly in warm-ups on vault, but knew she had to hit here in order to secure gold for the team. In the other three rotations, Kim had hit a solid floor routine (arabian double, double layout, triple full, double pike) for a 9.9, beam set (onodi-front ariel, bhs-tuck full, 2.5 twists dismount) for a 9.875 and bar set (giant 1.5, jauger, pak salto, khorkina, markelov, full twisting double) for a 9.725. With a 9.7 + here, she could potentially win the all around too.

Kim took her normal run from the 75 foot marker and hit the horse dead on throwing yet another yurchenko double. This landing Kim fought for as she tried not to move her feet taking the slightest shuffle with her leg foot. She saluted the judges and was immediately ambushed by her teammates who ran to hug her after the score of 9.75 flashed. Another surprise hit her as her name was placed on the scoreboard as number one. She had also won the all around.

Angel Grove (later that night)

"Hi, this is Tommy Oliver calling for Kim Hart". Angela, Kim's roommate giggled and handed the phone to Kim. "Tommy!" said a happy and familiar voice. Tommy broke out into a huge grin talking to his girlfriend. "We saw you at the Pan Globals today beautiful, you were terrific" Tommy said. Kim spaced out for a brief moment wishing she could be in Tommy's arms instead of on a hotel room sofa. "You still there…..?" asked Tommy a little worried her had gotten disconnected.

"What?...oh yeah, sorry, I was just wishing I could be there with you" she said. Tommy relaxed a bit. "Funny how great minds think alike". The two lovebirds talked a while longer before Kim finally had to go. "Love you handsome". "You too beautiful."

Chapter 3

Kim had had such a strong showing at the games, she had been offered a spot to continue to stay and train for the Olympics which were only 4 months away. Kim had doubts as to what to do; she wanted to return to Angel Grove back to her white tiger, but the Olympics! Debating what to do, Kim sought out Angela's advice. "Kim, I've been looking everywhere for you" Angela said bumping into her in the lobby of the gym. "Funny, I was just coming to see you…..you first" Kim said sitting down and resting her still heavily if not more injured leg. "Remember a few weeks ago how you promised you would go and see a doctor after the games….." Angel drifted off. Kim sighed as she nodded. Knowing Angela, she had probably already made an appointment. Kim said, "When and what time?" Angela grinned. "Today at 2:15".

Doctor's Office

"Hello Miss Hart, Miss Calveris, my name is Dr. Johnson. How can I help you ladies?" Dr. Johnson asked. Kim explained her vault mishap a few weeks previous and winced as she looked at the ugly black, blue, and purple marks covering her left leg. Dr. Johnson's casual expression changed to a serious one as he looked down. "Miss Hart, you should have come in as soon as the initial injury occurred, this looks very serious, we will need some x-rays and an MRI ASAP" he said.

Angela put her arm on Kim's shoulder as a sign of support. Two hours later, they trio met again in Dr. Johnson's office. "I'll be straight forward with you, this is not good…" he said indicated several points on the x-ray and MRI, "you have a torn ACL and meniscus, a broken ankle and several torn ligaments and tendons there as well, what worries me the most though is this long fracture on your tibia, it appears that the injury has gotten worse over time." Kim and Angela were a little shocked at the severity of the injury. "In my twenty years as a doctor, I have seen several injuries as serious as this, I know from experience gymnasts have a very high pain tolerance level. You are very strong."

The only thing Kim wanted to know right now was how it would affect her future training. Dr. Johnson seemingly read her mind. "This is going to require surgery and a lot of physical therapy, I'd say at least 8 months of hard work…" Kim's face seemed to fall, the Olympics would be in 4 months, but on the other hand, she would be able to go back to Angel Grove and spend time with Tommy. "…I really hate to say this, but I don't think you will be able to continue gymnastics after surgery, you will be lucky if you are able to walk normal again." Angela was very sad for Kim; it was hard to see her friend go through such a hard time. Kim had struggled to walk let along train in the past few weeks and knew what she had to do.

In her mind Kim knew with her gymnastics career virtually over, and the amount of recovery time it would take, Kim knew she would have to do the hardest thing in her life. She knew Tommy's duties as a ranger would need to come first, once more, why should he have to deal with a girl who might never walk normal again. Crying as she took out a pen and paper she began a letter, Dear Tommy.

Okay so what did you think? This is my first PR fic so be nice, as you can prob. tell, I am a gymnast, and tend to get carried away a bit when writing about it. I'm also looking for a beta here. This story will eventually end up taking place during PRDT and will be a TK fic.


	2. Chapters 4 through 6

Disclaimer: I own only Angela and Dr. Johnson, everything else is property of Disney.

Note: In the letter, I changed one line to fit the previous chapters I have already written. I have not seen many of the earlier PR episodes than PRIS and the end of PRT. Also, the timing and events of the TPRM have been altered to fit my storyline, considering that I've never seen it and am operating off various summaries and transcripts, I hope you'll be nice.

Chapter 4

Angel Grove

Tommy Oliver, the former white ranger turned red zeo ranger sat in his usual place with the gang (Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Billy) at the Angel Grove Gym and Youth Center, run by a man named Ernie. It was quite a common site to see this special group of friends here. They had had an easy day finishing school for the day before being called away to their "job" of protecting Angel Grove from the Machine Empire. "I'll have the usual Ernie" Tommy said relaxing into the chair. Ernie handed Tommy a tropical orange smoothie and a letter. "This came for you today" he said.

Tommy handed the letter to Adam to read aloud as he drank his smoothie and finished his last bench pressing set. It read:

Dear Tommy,

Everything is going great here in Florida. **Coach Schmidt** has me in the best shape I'll ever be. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else.

Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me.

Kimberly

Adam was at a loss for words, stopping halfway through. He suggested to Tommy that he finish the letter another time, but stubborn as always, Tommy took the letter and read it aloud. Emotionally torn, he excused himself, and headed to the one place he could think clearly, Angel Grove Lake. Tommy had many thoughts going through his head. "Why Kim….why? You'd never mentioned anything out of the ordinary in your other letters or our phone chats…..why?"

Kat and Billy felt stunned that Kim would do something like this. Not knowing what to say, Kat told Tommy to call them if he needed to talk. Thinking to herself, Kat wondered what she could do to help Tommy get his mind off Kim. "Billy, I think I have an idea…" she trailed off. Kat's plan would eventually be a weekend trip to AG Pines, to vacation in the mountains and go skiing.

Chapter 5

Miami Memorial Hospital

Kim had undergone surgery 2 weeks ago and was well on her way to recovery. However, she was still extremely emotional over her letter to Tommy, the one thing that always got Kim through her day was a giant white Teddy bear she had received from Tommy when she had taken a bad fall off beam at the Youth Center shortly before she departed for Florida. As she looked over the most recent issue of _International Gymnast_ Magazine, Kim heard a knock on her door and realized she had a visitor. "Trini!" she yelped trying to sit up in the bed, but a giant cat prevented her from reaching the full sitting position.

"Hey Kim" she said hugging her former pink teammate. "I brought a few stragglers along with me, I hope you don't mind" she said as Jason and Zach entered the room. Both guys greeted Kim warmly. She hadn't seen her friends and teammates since they had left for a Peace Conference in Switzerland. "I've missed you guys so much" Kim said. She hadn't had much time to talk to them due to her training. "Gees Kim, you've got it made, getting to sit around all day and at the push of a button have someone do everything for you", said Jason joking around as always.

They talked for a while until the conversation shifted to how she was doing and then there was the subject of Tommy. "Please, guys, you can't tell Tommy or the others anything. They've got enough to worry about as it is. Promise me this will remain our little secret." Kim pleaded. "Well, I wouldn't say it's a little secret, more like a giant, colossal…"Jason started before getting lightly punched by Zach and Trini. "We get the picture bro", Zach said.

The trio was a little skeptical at first, but after being begged by Kim and falling for the looks she was giving them, the three gave in. No matter how much they may not have liked it, they promised not to tell the others. Kim let out a sigh of relief. "We'll do whatever we can to help you though" Trini said as she patted Kim on the shoulder. By the time the Doctor came in to check on Kim, the three knew it was time to go and that Kim should get some rest. "We'll be back later, maybe even with some decent food", Zach said with a hearty laugh while receiving a slightly less than amused looked from the doctor.

Chapter 6

4 months later

As Kim started to get stronger and stronger, her attitude started to change back to the old Kim that had once been so happy and cheerful. She had been discharged from the hospital, but still was attending regular physical therapy. While she might be able to walk with a limp small distances, she tired quite easily. While Zach, Trini, and Jason had returned to Switzerland, it wasn't uncommon for one of them to come and pop by once in a while at visit Kim. They had been keeping close tabs on her, especially Jason. Kim had been like a sister to him. It pained him to see Kim having to struggle to relearn the simplest things.

When he had returned to Angel Grove on a visit, he had gained the gold ranger powers for a short time. Jason had been maintaining a close relationship with girlfriend Emily, but constantly being overseas had caused a rift in their relationship. They had agreed to remain friends though. Trini had always liked Jason, and slowly as they began to spend more time together, they became close. Kim was very excited as her best two best friends finally decided to try a relationship. Zach being Zach was still with Angela as she attended school abroad in Switzerland with him.

Angel Grove

RING, RING, "Hello…..Rocky! is that you?" Kim said. "Kimbo….wow, this is a surprise, I haven't talked to you in ages. How's everything going?" he asked. "Great, but that's probably something I should be asking you. "I heard you had an accident, are you okay" she asked concerned. Rocky shrugged, "I'll live.", he said. "I have a surprise for you…." She said trailing off. "Aw come on Kim, tell me, you know I can't wait on surprises." Rocky said. "Well, okay, first, open the door..." Kim said trying to cover her giggles. Rocky was puzzled but did as he was told and to his surprise there was Kim, and Jason. "Wow, two surprises for the price of one.", he said hanging up the phone and greeting the pair.

While they were anxious to hang out and trade stories, they could see Rocky appeared to be slightly tired and took that as their cue to leave. Kim used much of her strength as she worked on trying not to limp. She had been successful thus and was very pleased with herself. Swimming had been one form of her physical therapy, as a reward for her hard work, Jason had surprised Kim with a scuba diving trip planned later for that afternoon on the condition she would rest when they arrived back at the hotel they were staying at. Kim readily agreed. She figured it would be one way to get her mind off things, the one thing she was not looking forward to was facing Tommy the next day. In her heart she still loved him very much, but after hearing about how close he and Kat had become was sad.

NoteThat's the end of chapters 3-6 what did you think? I know I'm moving pretty quick in time, but I plan to do 2 chapters coving TPRM and PRT before switching to the bulk of the story from PRDT. You know what to do, hit the lilac button and leave a review : P evil grin


	3. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only Angela and Dr Johnson, Disney owns everything else.

Note: Well, majority rules, there we are now headed straight through to PRDT. The chapters from here on out will take a little longer for me to write and will be longer. Um, I will include some info in this chapter what happened during the ten years after TPRM, but not as much here on Kim, the bulk of the info will be in the chapters to come. We pretty much know all about Tommy, but I'll add a few details here and there. If you guys have any ideas feel free to post them or e-mail them to me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are all awesome and encouraging especially you TrueRomantic.

Chapter 7

10 years later Reefside

The passage of time to now 27 year old Tommy Oliver had helped him to grow up. Gone were the days of driving race cars for his Uncle. Tommy was now a teacher, a science one at that! It had taken him a while after passing the torch to his predecessor, TJ, to figure out what he wanted to do in life. He had taken a year off after graduating from Angel Grove High to find his niche. Tommy had thought racing would be the answer. He had always loved pushing the envelope and thrill, and adrenaline of extreme sports. On a hot summer day while attempting to qualify for the pole at Daytona, Tommy had crashed and hit the wall. He wasn't injured, but the crash had made him realize his priorities in life.

Tommy finished the season before consulting his parents about his decision to leave the racing circuit and head off to college. Relieved their son would finally settle down a bit after his racing stint, his parents were more than happy to help pay for his education. Taking a wide variety of classes, Tommy found science as his favorite subject. From a kid who had barely passed high school chemistry, Tommy decided to obtain a degree in geology. Although his memory may have been more like a Swiss cheese in high school, Tommy was able to concentrate on his studies for once instead of having the duty of trying to save the world.

Tommy graduated from UCLA in 4 years and while working with Jason, and Rocky, the three of them were able to open a dojo. All three had been red rangers at one time or another, so red would have to be included in the business. Coming up with the name together, the three friends decided on the name The Red Dragon. Jason had returned from Switzerland the same summer Tommy had graduated and was working towards a degree in health science while Rocky to no one's surprise was learning culinary arts. When asked why culinary arts, Rocky would always reply, "Hey, you get to eat your mistakes, what better way to learn than by eating. Everyone else in my classes for some reason never wants to eat their work; let's just say I never go home hungry".

While away, Jason and Trini had been able to spend much of their time together. Trini had loved the work she was able to do at the Peace Conference. Since she already spoke Vietnamese, it wasn't hard for her to decide to major in East Asian languages with a major in international relations. Jason and Trini had learned a lot about each other and since they had been friends for quite sometime, had given a relationship a lot of thought before finally agreeing to give it a try. Jason had finally gotten the nerve to propose after three years and with that, the happy couple would be married a short time later. Everyone would attend and yes Tommy and Kim would come face to face for the first time in five years.

The once happy couple would be forced to talk being both the best man and maid of honor, but avoided the subject of the letter. At the urging of Billy, who made a special trip from Aquatar to attend the wedding, contact info was exchanged. Slowly, Kim and Tommy would begin to talk again. Billy, not having been heard from in quite a while because of living on another planet, had quickly adjusted to life on the watery planet. The knowledge he held of Earth and Earthling technology was far beyond what the most experienced Aquatarian Earth expert knew. It surprised no one as they found out Billy was head of his own department at Aquatar's most prestigious university. Billy had already earned two PhD's via correspondence with UCLA.

Other rangers who attended the wedding were well on their way to also fulfilling very impressive jobs. Adam had just completed his pre-med degree and would soon be attending Stanford Medical School, Kat was a member of the corps in the Royal Ballet Company, Aisha, after moving back to the states was working toward a degree in veterinary medicine, Zach after returning to the states was currently staring in the Lion King on Broadway. Tanya was working on recording her first album and was rumored to have a record deal in the works.

Not quite finished with his education yet, Tommy would return to college to work towards his MA degree, he had been accepted into MIT's program where he would eventually meet Hayley. Hayley would be instrumental in they work that was to come; the work that Tommy would eventually do to obtain his PhD in paleontology. His PhD was to him one of his greatest accomplishments. Sometimes, the fact he even had a PhD surprised him. The fact he had even survived to receive it just two years ago.

_Flashback _

Island in the Pacific

BOOM! BLAST! BANG! Explosions could be heard all around. Tommy could be seen running for his life in a mad dash being chased by what appeared to be mutant cybourg dinosaurs called Tyrannodrones. "How did it come to this?" he asked himself as he fought the creatures he had helped to create with the help of his partner and supervisor Dr. Anton Mercer. Years of martial arts training and being a former power ranger had helped him to fight the Tyrannodrones enough so he would be able to escape the island. While making a daring jump into the ocean, Tommy held onto a medium sized secretive black box. As the final explosion occurred next, KABOOM! What was left of the island began to sink and Tommy could been seem trying to swim away as fast as possible.

_End Flashback _

After that day, Tommy had worked to keep what lay on the interior of the special box safe. He knew the day would come when he would have to open it and unleash the power within. He wanted to be ready for that. Enlisting the help of Hayley, Tommy went to work. Tommy had recently moved to Reefside after being offered a position at the local high school as a science teacher. As a random occurrence, Hayley also lived in Reefside. The house Tommy had purchased had a rather large basement that would be perfect for a potential Command Center.

_Flashback_

Tommy carefully opened the black box to make sure its contents were safe and secure. Inside laid three stones: one red, one blue, and one yellow. "What are these?" asked Hayley as she reached toward them. Tommy however stuck his hand out indicating for her not to touch them. "These are dino gems, gems brought to Earth by the ancient asteroid that killed the dinosaurs", he said. "Hayley, there is something you should know…" Tommy said trailing off. "It's now or never", he told himself. "If we are going to be working together, you should know... I was once a power ranger." Hayley for a brief moment showed a little surprise, but then shrugged. "I'm not surprised. Do you remember the first time I met you? You chased down the robber who stole my wallet from the café. Then there was the time you saved that baby, and the old woman who fell down the stairs you caught in the nick of time, not to mention all the pictures of people you had in your apartment with either black, red, green, pink, or red on. I guess I never put two and two together". Tommy grinned at Hayley. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.", she said. "Now, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

_End Flashback _

Hayley had been crucial to Tommy's project. She had programmed all of the computers and even had created the morphers which would eventually be used with the dino gems Tommy carefully had put away under lock and key. The hardest part of the process had been setting up the morphing grid. Taking a bottle of Advil off his desk, Tommy took two. "How did Zordon and Alpha ever deal with this?" asked Tommy. Ten hours later, Tommy and Hayley had completed grid up and running. "It looks like we have all the basics up and running.", Tommy said to Hayley. "You might want these though", Hayley said taking three silver bracelets out. "These will hold the gems once the gems choose the ranger. They can also double as communicators. The morphers will appear when needed." Tommy smiled "Hayley, I could kiss you!", he said. Both agreed to forget about the project until the time was right. Little did they know it would be a short time in coming.

Mesogog's Island

Mesagog, a reptilian villain, and the newest threat in the world sat in his chair with his claw like hands together. In this chamber sat many multi-colored tubes and bottles containing various strange looking objects. His two henchmen, Zeltrax and Elsa stood awaiting orders. "Now that we have finally located Dr. Oliver, we finally will be able to finally get our hands back on the items which rightfully belong to me. Zeltrax, take an army of Tyrannodrones and await my orders. Elsa, I have a little job for you…" Mesagog said in his evil and sinister voice.

Reefside High

Tommy made his way to his new classroom and looked around. In a few minutes his new students would be entering through the doorway. Just as he was setting his stuff down, there was a soft knock on the door. "Enter", he said. In walked a women with brown hair pulled tightly back in a bun. She wore glasses and a black business suit. "Aw, Dr. Oliver, finally we meet. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Principal Randall."

Note So what did you guys think? You know what to do, hit the lilac button and review.


	4. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only Angela and Dr. Johnson.

Note: Keep the reviews coming : P Haha I love it. Would you guys like to see Kim become a ranger? Do you want Kim do have a baby? To tell you the truth, I haven't gotten that far ahead yet, I'm writing this fic on a day by day basis. This chapter will focus a on most moments in Kim's life during the 10 year duration, but as I posted in the last chapter, I'm saving many TK parts for the chapters ahead. BTW- TrueRomantic: you will find most of your questions are answered here, and yes Jason is currently running the dojo along with Rocky, they are in the upcoming chapters. If anyone has questions, commets, ideas, feel free to post, I do read reviews : P

Chapter 8

10 years later San Francisco

27 year old Kimberly Hart stood on the beam mat getting ready to spot one of her many students. Things in her life had not come easy in the past ten years. After suffering a serious injury, Kim had been forced to retire from competitive gymnastics, but that didn't stop her every now and then from throwing a few skills on bars and beam or working out here and there. Kimberly hadn't changed much, still petite and a little on the short side at 5'2", she could always be seen walking with a limp, though not as pronounced as it once was. Endless rehab, will and determination had helped turn a bad situation into a positive one. While one door closed, another one opened.

Kim had been able to obtain her GED and while she was not a gymnast anymore, she was asked to help train the Olympic squad as an assistant coach and choreographer. This was how she began her career as a coach. Not always an easy transition from gymnast to coach, Kim was an exception, coaching seemed to fit her like a glove. After the Olympic team had been chosen, Kim had helped to fine tune many of the girls' routines. In the process, she had helped the team to win the first gold in US history and with her choreography helped Shannon Miller and Dominique Dawes to gold and bronze on beam and floor respectively. After that, Kim had been highly sought after to choreograph beam and floor routines.

Working as a coach and choreographer had helped her to save more than enough money to put her through college and to even get a small place of her own. Taking some time off from coaching, Kim decided it was time to take the next step and enroll in college, but Kim wasn't sure what she should major in or where she would go. She had always wanted to do so many things in life such as teaching, writing and coaching. It wasn't hard making the decision to become a teacher in her favorite subject, English. She would be able to work with kids while combining two if the three things she wanted to do in life. She still would be able to coach if she wanted. Choosing the location was the harder part. Florida had been a part of her life she wanted to forget for the moment. She needed a change in scenery. Looking over admission requirements to several schools she had received applications from, Kim finally decided to head back home to California and attend San Francisco State University.

Moving back to California had the added bonus of allowing her to earn her teaching credentials while earning her BA degree in English through a special program at SF State. She earned her degree in four short years before decided she wanted to continue at State and work towards a masters degree. Kim had returned to coaching twice a week at a local gym club where she was able to keep a low profile.

_Flashback_

Out of the blue one day, Kim was surprised to receive an envelope with very familiar writing on it. "Is this what I think it is!" squealed Kim hardly able to contain the excitement as she tore the envelope open. "Trini Mai Kwan and Jason Lee Scott are pleased to announce their wedding set for August 13, 2001 at Angel Grove Lake. The ceremony will begin at 2:00 PM, please RSVP ASAP."

Kim started jumping for joy as she ran to the phone and dialed a very familiar phone number. "Scott Residence", said Jason answering the phone. "You know Trini won't be a Scott for another 2 months" she said giggling. "Well hello to you too Kim.", Jason said with an amused voice. "Is your fiancée available?" she asked. "Yeah, she's right here trying to rip the phone out of my hand, give me a sec." Kim could here giggling and playful fighting in the background. "KIM!" Trini exclaimed. "Trini, why didn't you tell me you guys were engaged, much less getting married, last time I talked to you?" Kim asked. "Because it was a secret, you do know I sent your invitation first right, I haven't even sent out the others yet." Trini said laughing. Kim grinned "Well, that's more like it" she said. Trini smiled. "I was kind of hoping you'd do one small little favor for me?" Trini asked in a sweet voice indicated she wanted something. "Why do I have the feeling this could be evil?' she asked raising her eyebrow. Trini laughed, Kim knew her too well. "Alright fine, if you don't want to be my maid of honor…" Trini said trailing off. 5, 4,3,2,1 "TRINI, OF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!" Kim shouted as Trini held the phone five feet away from her ear.

"Good, your dress will be arriving rather tomorrow or the day after." Kim laughed again. "Alright girl….you know what this means….expect to be kidnapped from your man August 11.", and with that the two lines disconnected. Jason looked up from the magazine he was reading and sighing took out his wallet and handed Trini a crisp green twenty dollar bill. "When it comes to timing, Kim, and a wedding, never second guess me" Trini said laughing. "Fine, I give up, I could have sworn Kim would have had a heart attack or fainted first."

_End Flashback_

Over the years Kim had kept in contact mainly with Jason and Trini, but at their wedding had for the first time in five years come face to face with Tommy. They had talked briefly and eventually ended up exchanging contact info. After about a year, Kim eventually sent an e-mail to Tommy. It would take about 6 months for him to reply however because he was "away pursuing scientific research". Eventually the waiting period would get shorter and shorter so by the summer Kim had finished her masters in 2004, the two were exchanging weekly e-mails.

Although she had loved San Francisco, Kim decided after finishing her masters, it was time to get a teaching job. Opportunities according to Tommy were better in Southern California. Searching on the internet for job opportunities in So Cal, Kim quickly found a school that was looking for an English teacher and at the same time a gymnastics coach. "Wow, this seems too good to be true.", she said as she e-mailed the school a copy of her resume. "Reefside High, I wonder how far this is from where Tommy teaches." She asked herself. Kim had known Tommy was a science teacher at the high school level, but she didn't know where. "I'll have to ask him sometime" she said absent mindedly. Kim set to work on applying for two other schools, before calling it a night.

3 weeks later Reefside

_Flashback _

"We are please to offer you a position here at Reefside High. The English Dept. Chair was most impressed with your interview…"

_End Flashback_

Kim hadn't paid attention to the last part of what Principal Randall had said. She had been so dazed when they offered her the job she accepted without a second thought. Everything in Reefside had just seemed to click from the moment she arrived. Not only was the city right on the beach, but the weather here was something Kim loved and didn't get in San Francisco, sunny and warm. It was also full of trees and not smog or skyscrapers. Kim had yet to work out all the details, but from the sound of things, Kim would also be able to Coach the gymnastics team. She was on cloud nine, what could go wrong?

E-mail to Tommy

To: I can't believe it, I'm still on cloud nine right now, but guess what, I got offered the job today! The interview was a bit tough, but the English Chair really seemed to like my style. I may also be the new coach of the gym team! Since I'll be moving down to So Cal, maybe we can meet for lunch sometime.

Kim

Kim clicked send and then sent similar e-mails to the others sharing her good news.

Moving Day

It took a while to box all of her belongings having boxes and boxes of clothes, but after finding a spacious, cottage right on the beach, Kim couldn't wait to move from the foggy city to the warm, sunny beach. Her cottage had a large master bedroom that included a master bathroom complete with a small spa opposite of the shower, a kitchen, living room, and best of all, a large walk in closet to fit all of her things in. Kim's place had two levels. One thing she absolutely insisted on having when house hunting was a garden. Gardening was Kim's secret passion. The cottage's garden was mainly sand, but Kim had already made plans to go shopping and buy the necessary supplies to make it her own.

First Day of School, Reefside High

Kim arrived on her first day of school bright and early, almost two hours before school started. She had already come in a few previous times to set her classroom up. Kim had dressed in a baby pink spaghetti strap top, and a plain black skirt. Her shoes contained a small heel and were black with an open toe top and pink flower. High heels, although Kim loved them, usually ended up giving her nothing but trouble, because of her limp; she had a difficult time walking in them. Even today, Kim's leg was a little stiff, but with all the excitement of a new job, Kim did not let it affect her. Her first class would be her honors class of seniors. With only fifteen minutes to go before school started, she ran to the copier to copy the required reading list, and a few other sheets for her regular English classes of juniors and seniors, Kim realized she had left a master book on her desk. Figuring it was safe to leave her belongings for a moment, she made a quick dash to retrieve the book.

Tommy having been distracted by Principal Randall had completely forgotten his plan book. "Now where did I leave it?" he asked himself. His "Swiss cheese" memory as Jason had dubbed had gotten better over the years, but at times seemed just like it had in high school. "Oh yeah, next to the copier.", he said making a mad dash to the copy room. "Done", said Kim as she took the last sheet of paper from the machine. Not looking where she was going, she ran into the machine and dropped some of the papers she had just collected. Sighing, she bent down behind the machine to retrieve them. "Here it is" Tommy said to himself as he grabbed it from on top of the machine dashing back to his room. Two second later, Kim popped up; she looked at her watch and realized she had four minutes til the bell. She smiled as she knew she really had 10 minutes. Students never seemed to be in a rush to get to class. Besides, it's not like they could start without her.

Parking Lot

Four familiar students groaned as they each parked in their usual spots and headed for their first class. Sure it was senior year, but it was the first day of school, to them, this day would seem like the longest. "At least it should be easy today", said Kira Ford to herself heading from her locker to science, her first class.


	5. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only Angela and Dr. Johnson. Disney owns the rest.

Note: Jean, TrueRomantic, thanks for the reviews : P All questions will be answered in time….but in the mean time, I need to know if you guys would like to see Kim become the pink ranger again. You know what to do after you read the chapter, hit the lilac button and review. Enjoy. BTW TK shippers will enjoy the next chapter. Kim's little teaching technique I owe to my dad : P He does something very similar on his first day of class. In case your wondering, my dad teaches community college public speaking. Ironically my mom is a 3rd grade teacher too : P

Chapter 9

Mesogog's Island

"Master, the Tyrannodrones are assembled" said Zeltrax. Mesogog walking around his lab with an evil smile on his face turned and said, "Excellent, prepare to attack on my command."

Reefside High, first day of school

RING! RING! The first bell had rung at 8:00 sharp, warning the students that class would begin in ten minutes. Tommy and Kim, both unaware they taught at the same school still prepared for their first classes. Tommy straightened his tie and quickly wrote the day's agenda on the board. Kim down the hall five doors to the right, had made it to her room in plenty of time and was not the least bit surprised to see no one in sight as the students tried to make the journey to their first class as long as possible, not wanting to officially start the school year. Shaking her head, she placed a set of papers on each set of desks and took a seat in the back.

As the tardy bell rang, they was a mad rush of students in the hall. In Dr. Oliver's classroom, the students groaned as Cassidy Cornell, walked up to Tommy and introduced herself. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside High school reporter. You must be Dr. Oliver. Devin are you getting this?" she asked as her best friend and side kick, Devin walked up behind the two and started filming. "So, are you single…" Tommy fixed his glasses and said, "I think that's enough, would you please take your seat so I can take roll." Tommy took out his roster and noticed an empty seat right in front, "is someone missing?" he asked.

As Kim sat in the back of her classroom, the students filed in and took their seats. "This should be interesting", Kim said to herself. Many students to her surprise choose seats closer to the front of the classroom, maybe it was because this was an honors class, or maybe it was the kids knew they would eventually have to move up eventually, whatever the reason, Kim shrugged. Getting up, she moved up a few seats and asked a group of students, "hey, do you guys know anything about this teacher, I'm new here.", she said. The students thinking she was a student began dishing out many rumors they had heard, Kim was amused. Excusing herself by saying she had to quickly run to her locker, exited the classroom and entered as the bell rang. "Welcome to Sr. English honors, my name is Miss Hart" she said. The color drained from the faces of the students she had just talked to as the realized what had just happened. "Relax" she said indicating them. "Let's talk about what just happened, can anyone tell me what was wrong with the way communication …."

Soccer Field

Conner McKnight, the star soccer player of the school and club teams could easily be spotted by Principal Randall. At a tall 6'1", Conner spotted a bright red jersey and black shorts. Kicking a ball hard and above the frightened goalie's head, Conner shouted something about trying to block the ball, not duck when it came his way. Conner knew technically he should be in class, but hey, he was a senior. It wasn't as if the teachers cared about what the students did anymore, it was up to the students to get their behinds to class and do the work. As he prepared to place kick another ball into the net, Conner heard a very distinctive throat clearing. "Conner McKnight, would you come with me please." Principal Randall had just busted him. "Get to class" she barked at the goalie as he ran off towards the entrance to Reefside High's gym.

Within ten minutes, Principal Randall had busted two more students, Kira Ford, for performing on campus without permission, and Ethan James for setting the school sprinklers off as the first senior prank of the year. A stickler for discipline, Principal Randall showed no mercy to those who broke her rules. Only one class into the day, these three had already earned a detention. "Aw, Dr. Oliver, it seems you have detention duty today." Principal Randall said. Tommy on his way to the teacher's lounge said he had plans, but the strict principal merely replied, "good, maybe they'll actually learn something" and with that, she headed toward her office. "Well you three, I'll see you in my room after school, I hope you like museums."

Kim's Classroom

"Seeing as you guys are my honors class, I see no reason to assign any homework, I trust you all have already done the required summer reading, expect a quiz next class.", she said. Groaning as they picked up their books, the class filed out. "Not bad, not bad at all…I'll have to e-mail Tommy later and find out how his first day went…I also need to write down to ask him where he teaches, sometimes I wonder if his memory is finally rubbing off on me after all these years", thinking to herself. As the day progressed both Tommy and Kim had their ups and downs, being a teacher was harder than it looked. By 3:00 both were wiped out, "I need a long hot bath when I get home." Kim said as she look out her plan book to see what she would be doing tomorrow. "Lecture on the Mesozoic period…….hmm, when did I become a science teacher?" asking herself she snapped out of her daze only just realizing she wasn't crazy and in reality, had another teacher's plan book. "How did this happen?" asked Tommy at the same time realizing the switch. Looking at the cover of the books, Kim and Tommy's faces paled as they read the owner's name.

"It can't be can it" they said at the same time.

Mesogog' s Island

"Dr. Oliver will get a little surprise when he goes to that fool Mercer's museum" laughed the evil mutant dinosaur. "Zeltrax, attack!" he exclaimed.

Science Lab, Reefside High

KNOCK, KNOCK! "You can do this Kim, it's only Tommy, besides, it's not like you haven't talked to him in ten years…" she told herself. Taking a deep breath, Tommy called, "Enter". Kim gingerly peaked her head into Tommy's classroom. "Hi Tommy" Kim said she pushed herself to walk further into the room, past the doorway. Tommy took off his glasses and looked up after he had finished grading a paper. "Kim" he breathed. For a second, the two started at each other moving closer and closer to one another…."Dr. O, we're……here" Ethan, Conner, and Kira, said as they entered the room, "are we interrupting something?" asked Kira. Kim shaking her head replied, "No, I was just here to get my plan book back from Tom…Dr. Oliver" Kim said. Tommy still living in the moment was slow to react.

"Huh, oh, here you go Kim…Miss Hart" Tommy said as he handed her the pink book. "Thanks.", she said. "Sorry to bug you Dr. Oliver, but I need to cut this visit short, I have gymnastics team tryouts today.", she said as she said turning around to leave. "Kim, wait, I know this is short notice, but would you like to have dinner with me at my place around 7:00 tonight, we can catch up, I know it's been a while since we've had a chat…" Kim lit up. "Sure, 7:00". With that, she turned around and left, as suddenly as she had come. "Dude, Dr. O, how'd you score a date with a babe like that?" Conner said. He may have been dazed, but Tommy wasn't deaf. "First of all Conner, Miss Hart I believe is your English teacher, some respect, second, it's not a date, we went to the same high school, and are just going to catch up, third, call me dude again and you can expect detention until the moment you graduate." Tommy said.

Kira, and Ethan tried to contain their laughter at Conner. "Now, if you'll come with me, we are going on a little trip…" Tommy said as he gathered his belongings and led the three out of the room, locking the door behind him. The trio went into the staff parking lot where they made their way to Tommy's jeep and headed to the museum.

Museum

"Cool T-Rex" Ethan said as they arrived in the museum parking lot. Kira, Ethan, Conner and Tommy headed towards the entrance, but to Tommy's dismay, the entrance was blocked with a closed sign. "Tell you what" Tommy started, "why don't you three look for some artifacts, if you find something I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week. I'm gonna go and see if I can find someone who can tell me when the museum is open." "Sweet", said Conner. They headed their separate directions as Tommy made his way to the door. "Anton Mercer, wait, it can't be can it?" he asked aloud. Shaking his head and turning around, Tommy realized that the giant T-Rex statue had disappeared. "Where did….." Tommy stopped as he saw that the giant statue had come to life. Running to his jeep, Tommy locked the doors and fumbled for his keys. "Real smart Tommy, lock the doors" he said as he started the engine and raced down the road. "Racing really seems to have paid off" Tommy thought looking to see the giant statue racing after him. "What I wouldn't give for my turbo zord" he said aloud.

"Guys I'm just saying it's not like we're going to fall into a giant sink hooooooole" Ethan said as he and the others feel into a giant sink hole. "Thanks for jinxing us Ethan" Kira said. Conner just looked up and dusted himself up as he helped Kira and Ethan up. "Stay here, I'm gonna try and climb out and get help" Conner said as he started up the wall only to fall two seconds later. "Nice one" Kira said as she helped Conner up. "I don't know about you, but I'm outta here" Conner said as he started down the corridor. Kira shook her head. "Chill babe" Conner said to Kira. Kira annoyed punched Conner's arm. "Don't ever call me that again" she said walking off. "Ow" Conner said. "What did I do, Chicks usually dig me." he thought. Ethan watched the two and shrugged.

The corridor seemed to go on forever, it was dark, dim, and damp. Finally reaching a dead end, Ethan spotted a skeleton of hat appeared to be a small dinosaur. "I don't know about you guys, but this could get me out of detention for a year" Conner said as he lifted the jaw only to find the wall moved to reveal a chamber. The three cautiously entered as they surveyed the room. Looking around, their attention was immediately caught by a giant black box containing three stones, of different colors, yellow, blue, and red. "Wow!" was all they could muster as each picked up a gem. "I don't know guys…" Ethan said trailing off. "Well, I've already missed one soccer practice, and can't miss any more" Conner said. "I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna have to agree with Conner, I've already missed my band practice. You don't want to miss computer club again do you?" Kira asked. "When you put it that way, how can I refuse." Ethan said.

Mesogog's Island

"Master, it seems that we have a lock on the dino gems coming from the woods" Elsa said. "Excellent" he said. "With Zeltrax going to attack Dr. Oliver, I believe you have some free time, bring me the gems" he said to Elsa. Elsa nodded and was off.


	6. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only Angela and Dr. Johnson. Disney owns the rest.

Note: To my lovely reviewers, this chapter is especially for you.

Chapter 10

Reefside

BAM! Tommy heard turning his head to see what had made the noise. The giant statue that had turned to life had hit a concrete overpass and had knocked itself out. Tommy jumped out of the car just to double check the statue was immobile. To his surprise, Tommy found that the statue was mechanical. Two minutes later, Zeltrax appeared and with an army of Tyrannodrones attacked Tommy, "I can never seem to just get ahead.", he sighed. With a series of fast karate movements, Tommy quickly defeated the Tyrannodrones. Zeltrax intrigued watched and studied Tommy's fighting technique. "You haven't seen the last of me", Zeltrax said before retreating. "I'm glad that's over" Tommy said. He cautiously backed his car up, away from the mechanical dinosaur and drove down the road in search of the three students he had left back in the woods by the museum.

Finally finding a way out of the strange room, Kira, Conner and Ethan finally emerged back in the woods where they started before falling into the giant sinkhole. "Man, this day can't get any stranger.", Ethan said only to be mocked again as seemingly out of nowhere, an army of Tyrannodrones appeared. Elsa could be heard laughing as he gave the order to attack. "What are they?" Kira asked backing up. "I don't know, but let's get the heck out of here." Conner said as they made a run for it. The Tyrannodrones however just seemed to keep coming as they finally caught up to the three teens and made a circle around them. Grabbing Kira, the Tyrannodrones thought they had easily captured her. "Ha, huh, hiya" Kira said as she out of nowhere fought off her attackers with amazing martial arts skill, before letting out a high pitched scream. Awed, Kira looked at her stone as it started glowed a bright yellow before revealing a strange flying dinosaur.

Covering their ears, Conner and Ethan watched as amazement. As they wondered if their stones could give them power similar to Kira's. Cut short of wondering, the Tyrannodrones attacked Conner and Ethan. Both fought and discovered they as well had super powers. Conner had super speed, while Ethan was able to use his body as armor. Like the gem had done for Kira, both Conner and Ethan's gems glowed bright red and blue, revealing two more strange dinosaurs. "I could get used to this" Conner said as he flashed by the Tyrannodrones. After fighting ten full minutes Elsa grunted, "We'll be back." As soon as they had come, the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

Making their way back to the museum entrance, they were soon greeted by Tommy. Trying to hide what they had found, Tommy was a little suspicious. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened to you did it?" he asked. Conner shrugged and said, "Unless you consider squirrels and some annoying crows unusual, no". Kira and Ethan seemingly played along. Tommy shrugged and started back toward his jeep. The trio of teen talked for a second before agreeing not to say anything or talk about what had happened in the woods until the next day at school. "You three coming?" he asked slightly amused. Conner, Ethan and Kira jumped into the jeep and headed back to Reefside.

Kim's Cottage

Schools had gone well for Kim, not only were her students well behaved, but they were actually generally interested in learning something. Gymnastics team tryouts had gone pretty well, there had been a few girls who had no idea what they were doing, and others who had some skill she could work with, most were around level 5/6, the beginning competitive levels. Kim had managed to field a team of twelve by the days end, and had even been able to find a student coach, Martha. Martha, a junior in her creative writing honors class, was a level ten and had planned to move to the elite level later that year. Training at the local gym club, she had agreed to help coach the other girls on the team. Although she would only compete as an exhibition competitor, Kim had been happy to find her. Kim's workload would soon increase, and she would need all the help she could get.

Looking at the clock, Kim realized she only had one hour to get ready. Running to her closet, Kim threw outfit, upon outfit, onto her bed until she found the perfect dress. It was a simple black halter dress that cut off around her knees, but flared out a bit in the back. There were a few rhinestones trimmed along the edges of the skirt and around the top. Rushing to do her hair and makeup, Kim decided to wear her hair down as she brushed it out and curled the ends of her hair with her curling iron. Kim over the years had grown her hair out. It now spanned to her elbow. Applying some last minute light pink eye shadow and some light lipstick, Kim put on some crystal heart shaped earrings and a crystal heart shaped necklace before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Now what was his address again?" Kim asked herself as she looked in her purse, "aw, 1992 Valencia Road".

Tommy's House

After dropping the teens off back at school, Tommy decided to take out his papers and start in on some grading. To his surprise when he opened his briefcase, Tommy spotted a giant yellow post it. It read: 7:00 dinner with Kim. Mentally shooting himself, Tommy glanced at the clock, and raced to get ready. "I knew I was forgetting something.", he said. Glancing into his refrigerator, Tommy wasn't sure what he had in there that might still be edible. He had been meaning to get around to cleaning it out, but had forgotten. Shaking his head, he made another post-it note, and stuck it to the large board of notes he already had next to the fridge. "I guess I'm ordering pizza" he thought looking up the number for Dominos.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "That must be Kim!", Tommy said as he took a deep breath before answering the door. Kim stood nervously on the porch and waited for Tommy to answer. "Welcome Kim" Tommy said as Kim came in. Tommy took her light pink over coat and her purse as he set them down. "Nice place you've got here Tommy" Kim said saying the first thing that popped into her mind. "Thanks" Tommy replied. For a moment there was a brief silence. "Um, why don't you take a seat at the table, the pizza should be here any minute". Kim chuckled as she glanced around the house. She was impressed by the elaborate collection of books and model dinosaurs, but was taken at the sight of the medium sized message board covered in bright post-its reminding Tommy to do various things.

Tommy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kim looked. She always did know how to dress up. That black halter dress seemed to suit her perfectly, in his opinion. It was sexy, yet elegant with the way it had a flowing skirt and hugged her curves. Kim couldn't help but notice how good Tommy looked too. He had cut his hair since she had last seen him. Tommy was dressed clad in khaki dress pants, and a black dress shirt. DING DONG! Their train of thoughts being momentarily interrupted by the doorbell, Tommy got up to answer it. "I have 2 supreme pizzas here for 1992 Valencia Drive…" said a familiar voice…"Dude, is this your place Dr. O..." Conner McKnight said as he tried to peak into his science teacher house only to have the door closed behind Tommy as he stepped out to pay. "Thank you Conner." he started giving Conner the evil eye look that would later become the Conner what did I tell you look, "yes, I live here and what did I tell you earlier about calling me dude. Since we aren't in school, I'll look the other way, but consider this your second warning".

Conner gulped and headed back for his car. "Man, he could've at least tipped me" Conner grumbled backing his car up and pulling up onto the main road. Kim and Tommy ate in silence before Kim finally started the conversation. It started with why neither of them had informed the other where they were teaching and laughing about the plan book mishap. "Hey don't look at me; I was distracted by Principal Randall…" Tommy laughed as Kim shrugged. "Sure, blame it on the boss…are you sure it wasn't the old Swiss cheese Oliver memory" Kim said playfully attacking. The mood seemed happy and carefree before shifting to the moment both seemed to be avoiding, the letter.

_Flashback_

Jason and Trini's Wedding

Tommy and Kim stood facing each other for the first time in nearly five years. The last time they had seen each other, Kim had been rescued along with Jason from Divatox. "It's good to see you Tommy." Kim said shyly. "You too", he replied. There was a strange awkward silence as the best man and maid of honor stood facing each other. Billy, trying to get the two to talk, mentioned how both were going to become teachers while giving them the look that this was Jason and Trini's special day. Tommy and Kim read the look on his face loud and clear and instantly went out of their way to make conversation. It had been the day that had made Tommy and Kim realize that even if the other didn't know, deep down; they both still had feelings for each other.

_End Flashback_

As the two sat across from one another both reflecting on that particular moment, Tommy blurted out, "Kim, I know we both have been avoiding the letter you wrote so many years ago, I believe I have the right to know why" he said. Tommy had been deeply hurt by the letter so many years ago, but at the moment was finding it hard to be mad at Kim. Tommy had found closure long ago, but still had the urge to know why. Kim knew this subject was going to come up. After ten years, Kim still felt guilt for writing that foolish letter. Taking a deep breath, Kim began, "It all started when I was training for the Pan Global Games…." Kim trailed off.

"After all the training and hard work, I didn't want to quit. Initially I thought I had only fractured my leg, but putting it off just made the injury get worse." Kim revealed an ugly scar that ran down the length of her leg as she continued "There never was another guy Tommy. I thought that I would be a distraction to you and the others. Why should you have to worry about me? Why would you want someone who could never walk properly again? Why worry when you couldn't do anything about it." Kim said. Waiting for a response from Tommy, Kim braced herself. "Geese Kim, how could you think I wouldn't want you just because of a stupid think like that? I LOVE you Kim, how could you think I wouldn't worry about you. Even after you wrote the letter I still worried about you. I couldn't been there to help support you. I could've been there ….."Tommy stopped.

Kim had gone silent and just stared with a few tears rolling down the side of her cheeks smearing her make up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell and get all upset, I found closure a long time ago…" Tommy started. Kim however put her hand up. "It's not that, I knew you'd have some anger towards me, it's just that you said that you love me…" Kim said. Tommy took a moment stop. "I never stopped loving you Kim. I could never love someone else the way I love you." he said. Kim smiled. "I never stopped loving you either Thomas James Oliver. You are my one and only." Kim said as she crept closer and closer to Tommy.

Moving toward one another after getting up from their seats, Tommy hugged Kim and took her into a long sweet passionate kiss. Kim hugged Tommy back, and as their lips locked, she fell into his arms. For a full five minutes nothing could take them apart. "Did that just happen?" asked Kim dazed. "I think so" Tommy said pulling her into another passionate kiss. From that moment on, Tommy and Kim just seemed to forget about the past ten years. The ice between the two had melted. They talked for a short while later where both talked of Jason and Trini's wedding as the moment they both realized they still loved each other. Not wanting to separate, they eventually realized that they had school tomorrow, but luckily they would see each other again in a matter of hours. "Good night Tommy." "Good night Kim" and that was how their not a date ended.

Reefside High, after school next day

Kira, Conner and Ethan met in front of Reefside High. "It's been fun, but I don't think I can do this anymore, so here", Kira said handing her dino gem to Conner. "How come he gets it?" Ethan asked. "Okay fine, here" she said taking it out of Conner's hand and handing it to Ethan. Hiding behind a car were Cassidy and Devin. "Strange huh", Cassidy said to Devin. "Yeah, a bunch of kids standing in a circle talking." Devin said being sarcastic. "No, Conner McKnight, King of all jocks talking to Ethan James…" Devin looked puzzled as Cassidy spoke. "King of all geeks…and then there's Kira Ford, the Avril wannabe" Cassidy finished. With a flash of green lightening, a small army of Tyrannodrones appeared. Struggling, Kira tried to fight them off, but was unsuccessful. They grabbed her, and as Conner and Ethan ran to her aid, they disappeared. "Devin, did you get that?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah, the shot's beautiful" Devin replied having a picture of the mountain nearby. Cassidy merely shook her head.

"What are we gonna do?" Ethan asked. "We have to find Dr. O" Conner said. Ethan and Conner headed for Conner's car as they raced off to Tommy's house. Luckily Conner knew where to find his house having delivered a pizza there the night before.


	7. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest

Note: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. This will probably be the last chapter for a week or so, I'm going on vacation for a week, but I will be back in full force by next Thursday. I might have time to write another chapter tomorrow, we'll see. This chapter hopefully will tide a few of you over until then. You know what to do, hit the lilac button and review.

Chapter 11

Reefside High

Tommy and Kim were on cloud nine as they entered school the next morning. Having promised each other to separate their personal lives private while at school, Tommy and Kim struggled to stay away from each other's classrooms. As the last bell of the day rang, Tommy and Kim dismissed their classes and quickly gathered their belongings before meeting in the staff parking lot. "Hey handsome" Kim said to Tommy as they kissed. "I haven't been called that name in a while" he said grinning. "I know you have gym practice, and I know I have a pile of papers screaming to be graded, so why don't we meet at my place again tonight, some time" Tommy said as Kim groaned thinking of the papers she would have to grade sometime between practice and her date with Tommy.

Hiding in the bushes Cassidy asked Devin, "Did you get that?", Devin merely nodded. "Are you sure this is right Cass?", he asked. "Hey, whatever it takes to get the story right" Cassidy said. Tommy got into his car and drove off.

Mesogog's Fortress

"Master, we have captured one of the humans from yesterday who found one of the three dino gems." said Elsa. "Excellent, you have done well Elsa" Mesogog said. Meanwhile, Kira lay unconscious in a chair with a strange drill like object inches away from her face. She awoke and instantly did a double take. "Wow, how did I end up in this psycho dentist's office?" she asked herself only to realize she wasn't in a dentist's office, but a strange room full on bottles of odd objects that lined the majority of the walls. "Where am I" she asked trying to get up only to find she was strapped down. Trying to loosen the restraints, Mesogog realized she was awake. "Tell me where you got your dino gem from" said Mesogog breathing down Kira's face trying to intimidate her into revealing all she knew.

"Dino what?" she asked. "You mean that strange glowing rock thing? I don't have mine any more, you'll have to ask Conner and Ethan, I gave mine to them.", she said in one long breath. Mesogog paced trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. Looking away for a split second, Mesogog disappeared in the blink of an eye. Taking advantage of his absence, Kira wiggled her arms free and quickly undid the rest of the restraints. Kira ran towards what appeared to be a sliding door only to meet Elsa again. "You" screamed Elsa as she tried to stop Kira with a powerful round house kick. "Please, I didn't mean to…." Kira yelled as her body instantly reacted to fighting Elsa back. Taking her chance, Kira ran down the corridor and found a strange green glowing mass. She stuck her hand into it as she heard Elsa coming towards her scream for the Tyrannodrones to stop her.

Tommy's House.

Pulling his jeep up in the driveway, Tommy put his stuff down went to the dinosaur fossil model he had next to his lamp. Pulling the jaw, a secret trap door slid open revealing the entrance to the command center Tommy and Hayley had built earlier that summer. Tommy sat down by his surveillance computer and checked to see there were no monsters in Reefside. "Mesogog what are you up to?" asked Tommy silently. He was thankful Mesogog had not yet attacked the city, but Tommy couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

"Conner, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ethan asked as Conner pulled into the woods down a long driveway. "Chill dude, I was here last night" Conner said. "I was delivering a pizza, that answer you're question?" Conner answered. Ethan remained silent. As they pulled up at the end of the driveway, a large house appeared in the clearing. The two got out of the car and ran up to the door, knocking, Ethan realized the door was left unlocked. "Dr. O" they called several times. Conner annoyed due to the lack of a reply walked into the house. "Conner, are you sure about this?" Ethan said. Conner shrugged. "You have a better idea?" he replied. The two looked around surveying how their science teacher lived. "Interesting" Ethan said.

Playing with the fossil dinosaur model next to the lamp Ethan looked at Conner and said, "remember the last time you did that." Conner shrugged again. "It's not like a trap door….." he said as a trap door opened and revealed the entrance to the command center. Ethan and Conner walked down the stairs and to their surprise found that the room they had jus entered was the same room they had found the gems in the other day. "If your looking for extra credit, you've come to the wrong place.", said Tommy surprised to see Ethan and Conner there. "Dr. O, we need your help, Kira's been captured." The two quickly explained what had taken place earlier before at the school. "Why would they target Kira?" Tommy asked aloud. "It might have something to do with these" Conner said revealing his dino gem.

Tommy immediately went up stairs and out of the command center. He grabbed his car keys as Ethan and Conner followed and jumped into his car without asking any questions. "Dr. O, what were those things we were fighting the other day?" Ethan asked. "Tyrannodrones…I helped create them, but they weren't supposed to do anything like this. Their programming must have been altered" he said. As they pulled up to a stop sign Conner joked "Why are we stopping, it's not like Kira's just gonna fall out of the sky." Two Tommy and Ethan's amusement, Kira appeared on top of Tommy's hood two seconds later. "You have got to stop doing that Conner." Ethan joked. "What, you started it."

"Wow!" was all Kira could say. "What happened to you Kira?"asked Conner. Kira explained about Mesogog and how she had escaped through the portal. "Invisiportal." Tommy said as Zeltrax appeared with the Tyrannodrones. "Aw, Dr. Oliver, we meet again." Zeltrax said. " Long time, no see Zeltrax." Tommy said. As the two approached each other, the Tyrannodrones approached Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "You might want this back" Ethan said handing the yellow dino gem back to Kira. "Thanks" she murmured as the three took their pre-fight stance. Tommy, fighting old school style, showed off his years of training with a high spin kick and fast set of butterflys. The three teens weren't doing too bad either each using the special attack they had gotten from their gem. Pulling a few tricks off his jeep, Zeltrax fell and retreated with the remaining Tyrannodrones.

Later that night

_Flashback _

"Zeltrax, release the bio zords, those teens and Dr. Oliver are no match for them." Mesogog said. "Yes master" replied Zeltrax.

_End Flashback_

Following the retreat of Zeltrax, Tommy took the three teens back to the command center. "I know this is lot to take, in, but right now, I need you to take these morphers. Combined with the powers of your dino gems, you will become Power Rangers." "But Dr. O, don't power rangers, have super human powers, and fly and stuff?" Kira asked. "You do" he replied with a grim smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot" she replied. BEEP! BEEP! The alarm next to the computer went off as the screen flashed to reveal three giant bio-zords attacking downtown Reefside. "Please, take them" Tommy said pushing the box towards them. Conner reached for the red morpher, shortly followed by Kira and Ethan. "What do we do?" he asked. "All you do is tap it and say DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! and you will instantly be transformed."

Conner nodded before saying "Ready". Ethan and Kira replied "Ready"; they all shouted "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" and added a little "HA" at the end. Tommy couldn't help but smile. All of his hard work and preparations would finally be put to work. Opening an invisiportal, the three newly transformed power rangers jumped through and were instantly transported to downtown Reefside. Not at all surprised, no sooner had they landed ten Zeltrax appeared again with more Tyrannodrones. "You think he'd learn by now" Kira sighed. Trying to fight hand to hand, it was soon apparent this was taking too long. The longer they fought, the more of the city the bio-zords attacked and destroyed. "I'm sending you your new weapons" called Tommy as he pressed the button on the computer. Conner received a tyrannostaff, Kira petra grips, and Ethan a tricera shield.

Fighting for a while, the three finally combined their new weapons to form the Z-rex blaster and hit Zeltrax with a powerful beam of energy. Not finished yet, Zeltrax took control of a giant ship and appeared above where the rangers stood and started firing shots off at random buildings. "Dr.O, what do we do now?" Conner asked. Between the roaming bio-zords and Zeltrax's attacking the city the three were torn on what to do. "Use your morphers and gems and tame the zords" said Tommy. "Come down boy." Ethan said through his morpher as he tried talking to the giant Triceratops bio zord while he pressed on his dinogem. The Triceratops zord jumped up and turned from a shade of gray to blue stopping its assault on the city. Conner, and Kira followed Ethan's example gaining control of their zords as well. "Combine the zords" called Tommy as he watched the rangers jump up into the zord's cockpits and take control.

They formed together formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Trying out their new power, the rangers focused their energy on Zeltrax's ship and a few minutes later were successful in bringing it down to the ground. The three celebrated and headed back for the lab.

Mesogog's Island

"I will not tolerate failure" screeched Mesogog. Elsa and Zeltrax feel to their knees as Mesogog shot a torture beam from his eyes onto his two henchman.

Tommy's House

"Excellent job guys" he said to the three. Having reconfigured their morphers to look like bracelets, Tommy handed the trio back the bracelets. "Here, put these on, when needed, they will act as morphers and communicators" Tommy said. "But, Dr. O, I thought we defeated Zeltrax and Mesogog" Kira said. "No, unfortunately, they usually stick around for a while." Tommy said grimly. "What do you mean?" Ethan asked. "I'll fill you in in time…meet me after school in my room tomorrow, and I promise I'll explain more." he said. "It's late, you three should get home and rest, better yet, get started on your homework. There will be hard work ahead of you. No one knows that better than I do. I need to know by tomorrow if being a power ranger is something you are committed to."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan nodded as they headed up the stairs and up into the living room. To their surprise, sleeping on Tommy's couch lay Kim. "Oh no" replied Tommy. "I completely forgot we had a date tonight a 7:00. Looking at his watch, it was now 10:00. Conner about to say something was poked in the ribs by Kira. "Good night Dr. O" she said as she dragged Conner out followed by Ethan. Not especially wanting to wake Kim up, he carefully lifted Kim and took her upstairs to his bed. He covered Kim after taking her shoes off, and then took a blanket downstairs. Yawning, he changed and headed for the sofa.

Next Morning

Kim awoke early after a restful night's sleep. Realizing she wasn't in her own bed, Kim freaked out for a second before realizing she must be in Tommy's bed. Being careful not to make a sound, Kim peered downstairs and saw Tommy sleeping peacefully on the couch. Figuring he must have carried her up to his room the night before, Kim smiled as she took a quick shower and snuck out to her car where she always kept a spare pair of clothes. She had been especially mad when Tommy had not shown up the night before, but knew he must have a good excuse. Kim changed into her teaching clothes, a light blue skirt with floral prints, black v-neck blouse and light blue over jacket. Kim shook her head as she headed into the kitchen.

"Tommy, you need to let me do your shopping for you" she said to herself as she looked around and found the typical bachelor foods in the fridge and around the kitchen. Kim did manage to find a few key ingredients to her delight as she se to work in making pancakes with syrup and strawberries. "Tommy must like strawberries" she said making a mental note to herself. Twenty minutes later, Tommy awoke groggy, and stiff, but smelled some very delicious food. "Am I dreaming" he said as he rolled off the couch hitting the ground. "Ow……I guess not." Rubbing his neck, Tommy walked into the kitchen and saw Kim up and about making breakfast. Sneaking up on her, Tommy put his hands around Kim's eyes.

"I wonder who that must be…Rocky, no Adam, no Jason, no…gee I guess that leaves my white tiger..." turning around, Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Tommy" she said. "Smells delicious" he said. Kim grinned. "It better, I added tons, and tons of strawberries" Tommy licked his lips. "How did you know I…." Tommy started. "Tommy, it's the only fruit you have around here, I sorta put two and two together" she said. Looking at the clock, Tommy saw it was only 6 AM. "We have a whole hour and a half before we have to be at school" Tommy said. "Good, because I wanna know why you decided not to show up last night" said Kim in a hurt voice.

"I promise it's a good reason, but right now I can't really tell you…I can promise you'll find out eventually" he said hoping Kim would understand. Nodding, Kim decided not to push the issue. "That'll work for now Thomas James Oliver, but you'd better make it up to me tonight." Tommy smiled and hugged Kim. "Fine, now how about some of those tempting pancakes.", he said. Serving him a plateful, Kim smiled. "Why don't you come over to my place tonight, no offence, but you have like no edible food around" Tommy shrugged. "It's usually take out, or frozen food for me" he said. They ate together before Kim said she had to go home and pick up a few things she needed for her lesson today. Tommy kissed her good bye, and went upstairs to get changed and ready for work.


	8. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Everything else belongs to Disney.

Note: Hey guys, I'm back : P Vacation was awesome, but I think it's time for me to get back to work on this story. As usual, if you have any thoughts, ideas, suggestions feel free to e-mail me. Hit the lilac button and review after reading this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, yall rock, keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter : P

Chapter 12

Reefside High, afterschool

After a seemingly uneventful day at school, Kim sighed as she looked at the stack of papers that awaited grading. "Why did I become a teacher if there is so much paper work" Kim said. "Because you're like me, you love kids" Tommy said entering the room. Eying the stack Tommy chuckled; pointing to the stack that was about two inches think Tommy said, "I have about half of the papers you have, but mine are multiple choice." Kim threw a stuffed apple at Tommy. "Don't joke, you wait until you assign a research paper, then we'll see who's laughing." Tommy rolled his eyes. He gave Kim a short massage on the shoulders. "We're still on for 7 tonight?" Tommy asked Kim. "Unless you wish to come over earlier and help me grade some papers, otherwise, 7 it is" she said. "I have a few things I need to take care of first" he said.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Ethan James, the computer geek of the new power rangers team sat at the counter of his favorite place to hang out, Hayley's Cyberspace Café. Conner and Kira entered the café as they looked around. Ethan set his juice down and headed over to greet them "Welcome guys. I figured if we are gonna be spending some time together, then I might as well show you guys what I'm all about." Ethan talked to them a bit about Hayley being an MIT grad and rocket scientist, and his love for games.

Hayley silently looked at the three. "So this is the dino ranger team" she thought to herself. Tommy had called her the night before to inform her that the gems had bonded with the three teens. From what Hayley knew about Ethan, and from what he had told her about Conner and Kira, she knew that the three had quite a challenge ahead of them. They all came from different worlds; would they be able to adapt to one another? Shaking her head, she headed over to the three. "…and this is Hayley", said Ethan introducing her to Kira and Conner. " You must be Conner and Kira…don't look so surprised, I'm all about information, it's business. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Apple juice would be nice" Kira said. "I'll be right back". Hayley poped behind the counter and grabbed a small bottle of juice. "I've heard from Ethan you play in a band. How about tomorrow night at 5, consider this your audition." Kira looked shocked for a second before cracking a large smile. "Thanks" she said. "Conner, you play soccer right?" not waiting for a reply, Hayley continued "…I'm surprised you're not at the open Reefside Waves tryouts." It was Conner's turn to look stunned. "Dude, are you serious?" he asked. "Yes, they are at Reefside…Park" she trailed off as Conner made a mad run for the door. "Later" he called off to Ethan and Kira. Two seconds later, Kira handed Ethan her apple juice. "Here…I need to go practice and buy some new strings so I can restring my guitar." She headed out the door. "Thanks Hayley" Ethan said sipping the apple juice.

Hayley shrugged. "At least you won't be distracted and might actually start all tat homework you've been complaining about." Ethan sighed. "So much for afternoon fun" he said to himself as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a government book, Calculus book, a thick science book, and a copy of Shakespeare's _Othello_. Patting him on the shoulder, Hayley headed back for the counter to take care of two new customers who had just entered the café.

Reefside High, gym

The girl's gymnastics team stood sat in a giant circle on the floor stretching and warming up as Martha, the level ten who was helping out as assistant was going over the practice schedule with Kim. "I talked to Mrs. Hong, one of the PE teachers, and she said she would be more than happy to be a teacher supervisor for me. I could run practice with him a few times a week so you would have a lighter load." Kim felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Just from the first week of school, Kim could tell her workload was not going to get much lighter . "That would be great. I'll talk to her tomorrow and get back to you as soon as possible. What would I do without you?" Kim said.

Martha smiled. "Maybe you could give me a homework pass…." She trailed off. Kim gave her a nice try look. "Hey, I was on a roll, why not try while I'm still hot" she said. Kim shook her head. "Alright, let's get the show on the road". Kim headed out to the center of the floor with Martha behind her as they started practice.

Gym, following practice

"Do you know of any good juice bars around here?" Kim asked Martha as they put away some of the mats and other equipment. "Have you been to Hayley's Cyberspace?" she asked. Kim shook her head. "It's where most of the young people in Reefside hang out, I highly recommend it. Tomorrow is Friday…Hayley usually has some entertainment on Friday to celebrate the end of the week, why not check it out then." Kim smiled. "I think I will" she said.

Tommy's Lab

Ethan was bored out of his mind after finishing all his homework except for English, as his communicator went off, BEEP BEEP BEEP; Ethan quickly made his way to a secluded area and answered. "Dr. O what's up?" he asked. "Are you busy Ethan, I could use your help. Kira and Conner both told me they were busy. If you can't come, I'll understand" Tommy said. Anything in Ethan's mind would be better than reading a dub 'ol Shakespeare play. "I'm your man" he replied before grabbing his backpack and heading for Tommy's lab. Ethan arrived in no time parking his car and proceeded into Tommy's house.

Reefside Park

Conner McKnight was the star of the Reefside Waves tryouts. He easily kicked the ball around some of the most experienced players and even pulled off an impressive back flipping corner kick into the goal. "Who is that?" asked the coach making notes on his roster. A nearby player answered, "Oh him, that's Conenr McKnight, he plays on the local club team and is still in high school".

Woods outside Tommy's House

"Aw, here they are." Tommy said looking down into a nest with three eggs in them. "Eggs? What are we gonna do with them?" Ethan asked. "We're gonna hatch them, then ride them…" Tommy trailed off as Elsa and an army of Tyrannodrones popped out of an invisiportal. "You never give up do you?" Tommy said sarcastically as he swiftly, but gently placed the eggs into a black backpack before taking a fighting stance. "No matter what, protect the eggs" he yelled over to Ethan who had already started fighting off the Tyrannodrones. With Tommy protecting the eggs and doing minimal fighting, Ethan was quickly outnumbered. "Why don't you just give up…" said Elsa. "And ruin your little fun…no way" Tommy called back. "Ethan, this might be a good time to call for some backup." "On it Dr. O" Ethan said.

Within a matter of minutes, Conner and Kira appeared. "Let's ake this quick so I can get back to tryouts" said Conner as her called out the usual morphing call. "READY" "READY" "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA". With a flash of light, the three teens instantly transformed into the blue, red, and yellow rangers. Kira and Ethan each took on a few Tyrannodrones while Conner was left to deal with Elsa. The fight didn't last long as Elsa retreated back to Mesogog's lab.

Reefside Park

Conner sprinted back to the soccer pitch only to see the tryouts had ended, and the coaches were putting away the equipment. "McKnight, glad to see you showed up, I have you down as a DNF, did not finish." "I had something important I had to take care of though" he complained. "Look, soccer has to come first if you want to play for me. Anything else takes a second priority" the coach said.

Tommy's Lab

"Dr. O, you in there?" Conner asked as the door slid open to reveal a very messy room with lots of thrashing and crashing sounds. "I'm here, give me one second…." Tommy hustled to the doorway looking very dirty while covered in slime. "What's going on in there?" Ethan asked raising his eyebrow. "AWWW" Tommy yelped fling out of the room and landing on the ground. "Look, Dr. O, we need to talk" Conner said. Not waiting for a reply, Conner continued. "Dr. O, it's been fun, but I can't be a ranger any more. Since I was little I've always wanted to be a professional soccer player. I had that chance today, but couldn't even finish tryouts because of ranger duties." Kira and Ethan looked at Conner in shock. Tommy put his hand up before either of them could utter a word. "I understand Conner, more than you might think. This is something you have to choose. It's not an easy decision and will change your life." he said.

Conner nodded. "I want you to give this one more night to think about though" Tommy said. "After you sleep on it, come back to me tomorrow and tell me if you feel the same way" he said. Looking at his watch, Tommy ushered the teens out of his house before going upstairs to shower and get ready for his date with Kim.

Mesogog's Lair

Zeltrax and Elsa stood at the control panels arguing over what to create a monster out of as Mesogog entered. "Silence" he said slowly before turning his head and giving his two henchman an evil eye look. "You have both failed me in recent days, I trust you will both work together. Do not fail me again" he said before leaving the room. Ten seconds later, Elsa and Zeltrax continued their bickering before hitting a few keys on the panel by accident. "Your fault" they pointed and said to one another.

Kim's House

Kim had arrived home after running gym practice feeling up tight. She had a stack of papers to grade, and had only finished about a quarter of the pile. "I have to come up with a better system." she said to herself. Pulling her car up into the cottage's driveway, Kim unloaded her car. Carrying in her purse, her school bag, and a grocery bag, Kim unlocked her door and set everything down. She looked at her clock and saw se was half an hour ahead of schedule. Kim put away the frozen and refrigerated goods and headed outside to her garden where she could relax. Kim had originally planned to turn the garden into a mass project, but had come across problems with the soil and sand. Kim had settled for a small rock garden with potted plants. Digging in the sand to place some of the pots in, Kim came across a shiny pink rock.

Kim picked it up and immediately felt a strange yet familiar tingling sensation. "This is impossible" Kim said to herself as she put it down and shook her head and didn't think about it until she had stuck the potted plants in the ground, lined them with rocks and shook some sand off her gardening clothes. Picking the rock up, Kim took it inside with her and placed it away in a safe spot. About to investigate it further, Kim noticed the time and rushed upstairs to wash and change. She pulled out an outfit and ran down to start dinner. Luckily Kim was a quick cook. College had taught Kim how to cook. She pulled out some pots and pans and went crazy making wild rice, fruit salad, pot roast and a small pound cake. Adding the finishing touches to the dishes, Kim pulled out a pale pink table cloth and set two plates, glasses and candles and some of her prized flowers in a vase on the table.

"Not bad Kim" she said to herself. Tommy was running late, but not as bad as he had been in high school. He arrived at Kim's house only ten minutes late and rang her doorbell. "It's open Tommy" she said. "How did you know…." he trailed off. "Who else would it be?" Kim questioned. "You never know, it…" Tommy was silenced as Kim kissed him and ushered him inside.

"Smells delicious Kim" Tommy sat licking his lips as he took a seat. They talked for a while about school before the topic turned to a serious side. "Kim, we've only been back together about a week; you don't feel like we are moving too fast do you?" Tommy asked. Kim was silent for a moment. "No, I don't. In the ten years we were apart, I feel as if I wasn't myself. I felt as if I was missing a part of myself. Tommy, you are my other half." Kim said. Tommy smiled. "I feel the same way. That's why I want to give you this." Tommy handed her a small box. Kim opened it and was speechless….

Kim pulled out a silver heart shaped necklace with the inscription: _to K, my one, my only, my Beautiful_. _Forever yours, T_. The heart contained one small diamond and when Tommy put the necklace around her, it seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Tommy's it's beautiful" she said hugging him. "I guess you deserve this then" Kim said as she placed the pound cake she had baked in front of him. Tommy smiled. They ate dessert and relaxed by watching a few DVDs before taking a moonlit walk down the beach. "Tommy, this is the perfect way to end a perfect evening". Tommy walked Kim back to the cottage before kissing her good night. They agreed to meet again tomorrow night where they would spend the weekend together.

Mesogog's Fortress

"Master, the monster is ready" Zeltrax said to Mesogog. "Excellent, release him down to the city".

Next day, Reefside Park

Conner had been given a second chance to tryout for the soccer team. Wanting to make up for the other day, Conner played harder and more focused than his usual cocky self. Hearing the BEEP BEEP BEEP sound he dreaded, Conner knew it was time he made his decision. He ran over to the coach about to tell him he needed to be excused, but the coach spoke first. "Excellent job McKnight, you've played hard today, and have earned a rest, go home…" he trailed off. Conner nodded not even waiting to hear the coach say "welcome to the team". Conner headed for Dr. O's lab and saw Kira and Ethan were already there. "I've decided to fight one last time" he said reading the look on Tommy's face. Tommy briefed them on the situation before introducing the Raptor Riders. "Guys, this is what was in the eggs yesterday. These guys will help to get around quickly until I finish working on a little project of mine."

Not asking any questions, the three teens morphed and jumped up onto the raptors. While stopping Mesogog's new monster, Conner saw that a little girl was about to be crushed by falling building debris. He used his super speed and saved her. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough red ranger, for saving my baby" the mother said as Conner picked her up and handed her over. "Just doing my job maim" he said. Conner at that moment realized for the first time what was really important. He knew that being a ranger was something he couldn't give up. "All right guys, lets combine weapons" he said. The three formed the Z-rex blaster and stopped the monster before Mesogog used his hydro regenerator to enlarge and revive the monster. The rangers called upon their zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord easily defeating the monster.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Kira was nervous about her first real performance, but knew that after practicing long and hard she was ready. Kira went up on stage and as Hayley introduced her and started singing. "This is a song I wrote myself, it's called patience". She started singing and her band picked up with the background music. Kim had finished practice with the team early and had headed down to Hayley's on Martha's recommendation. Reminding her of the old juice bar, Kim sat at the bar thinking to herself. "Hi, I'm Hayley" Hayley said introducing herself to Kim. "Kim Hart" she said. Hayley knew well who she was having known and worked with Tommy for well over eight years. She knew all about Tommy and Kim's past and about the heartless way Kim had broken up with Tommy many years ago. However; being the queen of information, Hayley also knew from talking to Tommy recently that they had gotten back together and the real motives behind the letter Kim had written.

Hayley didn't know what to think of Kim. "I should really get to know her first" Hayley said to herself angry for not thinking of that first. "I love your place, it reminds me of this place I used to go when I was a teen" she said. Hayley smiled. "Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar" she replied. Kim was taken aback, "Yea, how'd you know?" she asked. "Let's just say, we both have a mutual friend who teaches science at Reefside High and went to college with". Kim chuckled. "Good 'ol Tommy" she said. "Tell me, did he have a Swiss cheese brain when…." The two instantly hit it off trading stories on Tommy and becoming immersed in conversation.

Tommy made his way to Hayley's Cyberspace to hear Kira sing, but s he was walking down the street, about to enter, was grabbed by Elsa and the Tyrannodrones. He tried to fight back, but was unsuccessful. "Tommy Oliver, it's been a while, my master is waiting for you…let's not keep him waiting." Elsa said with an evil grin on her face.

POLL Q & A: Should Kim have an ariel zord? If she does, it will be an Archaeopteryx, which according to my research is thought to have been the descendent for the pterodactyl. The alternative would be a ground zord, but which one?

BTW: Does anyone know anything about the Archaeopteryx or any other flying dinosaurs.


	9. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns everything else.

Note: Things are going to start to pick up a bit here. This won't be til much much much later on in the story, but I need to know what direction to go in; I was thinking of having a character I've already introduced be adopted before Kim finds out about something. What do you guys think? On another note, I'm gonna stick with the PRDT story line as much as possible, but don't think it's necessary to type a Megazord battle with every chapter, I don't mind the smaller fights, anyway, enjoy : P Hit the lilac button and review when done. This is an extra long chapter to make up for no update tomorrow

Chapter 13 (How lucky is Ch 13 on the 13th; my 17th b-day )

Hayley's Cyberspace Café

Hayley and Kim had talked for hours, not realizing how fast time had flown by, Kim glanced at her watch and realized she had a date with Tommy later that night. Excusing herself, Kim went to greet Kira before she left. "Miss Hart, what a surprise" Kira said. "You were great tonight Kira. Don't be surprised if I pop by more often, this is a great place." seeing Conner and Ethan, she waved and headed off. Trent Fernandez, the new boy in town, balancing a plate of juice in his hands wasn't looking where he was going. He had just moved into town and had started working at the Cyberspace that very day. Kim seeing in slow motion what was going to happen sidestepped Trent just in the nick of time. Trent looked up and was very grateful. "Sorry Miss Hart, I didn't see you there" he said. "That's alright, just be more careful next time" she said as she left the building.

Mesogog's Lair

Tommy awoke slowly adjusting to his surroundings. Looking around he realized he was in a strange lab. It was two full minutes before he remembered being kidnapped by Elsa and the Tyrannodrones. "Dr. Oliver, nice of you to join us…" Mesogog trailed off. "Mesogog" Tommy murmured. Mesogog paced the length of the room before her started to interrogate Tommy. "How rude of me not to explain. My sensors tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been...less than successful. That's where you come in." he said. Tommy glanced up to the stand next to him where in a clear/white colored substance a black dino gem lay encased. "I have to get that away from Mesogog" Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy's Lab

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were worried about their science teacher. He hadn't shown up for training with them. Knowing their teacher, something must have happened. After heading to his house and finding no sign of him, the three headed to the command center where they started their search for answers. "Maybe the computer can help us" Ethan said putting his computer knowledge to use. "What's that" Kira asked as a video started playing on the screen. "Hi. My name is Tommy Oliver. If this is playing and I'm not around, then something is seriously wrong. This is confidential video record of my life…" "Snore" Conner started. "A record of my life as a power ranger!" "Okay, I'm awake" Conner said started.

The video played and started with the history of the power rangers. "My story begins in Angel Grove…" the video trailed off and showed Kim, Trini, Jason, Zach and Billy receiving their powers for the first time. "…when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers….under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger." "This is too weird" said Ethan. "Okay, but where's Dr. O?" Kira asked. The video showed Tommy and Kim meeting for the first time at Angel Grove High. "Dude, look at Dr. O's hair…" Conner joked. Kira and Ethan smirked, but didn't laugh.

Tommy's video explained how he had been the evil green ranger and how he had almost destroyed them, and explained how thanks to Jason he had been set free from Rita's spell. "…but my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger Powers were only temporary." The video cut to a scene between Kim and Tommy again when Tommy's received the white ranger powers. "Zordon spoke '_As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger.' " _Kim could be seen fainting as Tommy removed his helmet to reveal himself to the rangers as the White Ranger,

"Why does she look so familiar?" Conner asked. Kira hit him on the head, "maybe because you see her everyday…I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Kim, as in Kimberly Hart, our English teacher". Conner and Ethan could only stare. "Wow" they said at once. The images on the screen froze. "What did you do that for?" Kira asked Ethan. "I don't know about you, but right now, I can't handle all this at once, our teachers are the oldest living Power Rangers." Ethan trailed off. "Not the oldest, just the best", Hayley said as she appeared in the room. The three teens quickly spun around. "Hayley, but how'd you get in here?" Conner asked. "Getting to the point, what do you know about all of this?" Kira asked Hayley. "I know that Tommy is in trouble. And you three, are the only ones who can help him." she said.

Hayley quickly took a seat at the computer, began furiously typing and explaining at the same time. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the dino energy since grad school. Who did you think built the Morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't." The three teens laughed. "Do you know where Dr. O is?" Kira asked. Hayley inserted a CD-Rom into the computer. " I have an idea…this is a surveillance video from the alley of the cyberspace…". Hayley trailed off. The screen showed Tommy being attacked and kidnapped. "Why didn't he just morph?" Ethan asked. "Watch and see for yourself" Hayley replied.

The video continued on and showed the power transfer between Trini, Zack and Jason to Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. "…the new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords…". "So they lost their powers?" Ethan asked. "Hold on, we're getting there…" Hayley said. "Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secret of the ancient Ninja…our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies…when Kimberly decided to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger Power, and just in time. We were under attack." The video showed and explained about Kat before showing Rita and Zedd attacking and destroying the Command Center. "…beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers."

"The Zeo Powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend…Jason returned, and assumed the Power of the Gold Ranger." The video showed Jason assuming the gold powers and showed few battle scenes with Cogs. Shifting scenes again, the video shot to show the graduation ceremony for Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya. "After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going on one more adventure, as Rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear…The old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack upon Earth. We were given the Powers of Turbo, and took her head on, with a little help." Divatox was shown trying to get access trough the Nemesis Triangle. More turbo scenes were shown along with Justin Stewart gaining the blue turbo powers before the passing the torch ceremony was shown.

"TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley replaced us as they continued the fight against Divatox." The video was then paused. "Hey, I was watching that" Conner said aloud. Hayley ignored him. "After that, Tommy went to college, where he met yours truly. But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the Power for long…" "Sorry to ruin this fun little story, but can be get back to finding Dr. O" Ethan said. Kira lit up after Ethan's remark. "Hey, I just thought of something…invisiportals! They are all over Reefside, could we use one to gain access to Mesogog's lair?" she asked. "I'm working on it, but just need a little more time" Hayley replied. "What do we do until then?" Conner asked. "Watch more of your ranger history, you might actually learn something" Hayley said.

"…Divatox was tough, and the Piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up, and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Turbo Rangers' command centre, and with it, their Powers. She headed for space, and Earth's ultimate destruction. The Rangers knew that they had to follow Divatox into space, and embarked on their most dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew..." The scene changed to show the rangers leaving Earth and Justin behind as they chased Divatox into Space. "The journey into space was treacherous, and the line between friend and foe, a thin one….Andros proved that he was more than a friend, he was just the kind of leader that they would need to fight their new enemy." The video showed the second team of former Turbo rangers teaming up with Andros to become the space rangers.

"The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team…together they defeated Astronema, and the Earth was safe for a time being." "..but deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya and Kai retrieved the Quasar Sabers and were chosen to be the defenders of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony, Terra Venture, and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope." The shot showed Leo fighting Trakeena in the final battle against the evil space mutant before coming out victorious on top.

"With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Meanwhile, on Earth, an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons." Lightspeed Rescue Ops was shown in the background as Dana, Carter, Chad, Joel and Kelsey took they morphers from a box Dr. Mitchell held." The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team." Shown fighting together, the video was paused again. "I think I've got something" Hayley said pulling up picture on the screen of firewalls into Mesogog's invisiportal. "Almost got it, but need a bit longer" she said clicking to resume the video diary.

Mesogog's Lair

Still struggling to be free, Mesogog continued to interrogate Tommy. "Once I obtain the power from the dino gem, I will be able to complete my dream of turning Earth back into the pre-historic days when dinosaurs ruled supreme" Mesogog said. "Why can't you just want to rule the Earth like all the other psychos" Tommy shot back. Mesogog did an about face, sticking his scale dino face into Tommy's face. "Are you going to help or not?" he asked. "Do I really have to answer that…" Tommy trailed off. "Have it your way." and with that, Mesogog clicked a large red button where the life force etractor Tommy was strapped to surged to life.

Kim's House

Kim was starting to grow a bit worried. "Mabye I'm overreacting…Tommy has forgotten me before" she said to herself. She couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. "I know something is wrong" she said. Grabbing her car keys and purse, Kim raced over to Tommy's house. "Hang on Tommy" she said saying a silent prayer.

Tommy's Lab

"What's going on?" Conner asked as the computer screen read search failed. "I need a short break, Mesogog's firewall is stronger than I thought, but I can crack any code. For a mutant freak, it's funny how his defense system is stronger than the Pentagon's… " Hayley joked. The three teens just started. "Don't ask" she murmured taking a sip of coffee before continuing on. "Here, watch ore of your heritage". The video shot to a spaceship landing and exploding before showing Jen Scotts and Wes Collins together t the Collins mansion. "My friends and I are from the year 3000…"Jen trailed off as Kira paused the image. "Whoa, back up, did she say the year 3000, as in from the future?" Ethan said. "They're down with time travel?" Kira asked. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment Dr. O was kidnapped?" Kira asked as Hayley looked up intrigued. "So we can watch it over again?" Conner asked. Kira and Ethan gave Conner dirty looks. "…oh, so we can go back and rescue him." he said as the light bulb look appeared on Conner's face.

"Let's watch more, maybe they'll tell us a way to reach them." Kira said. "Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time. But it took a modern-day hero to finish the job…" the video showed the Time Force team and Wes morph for the first time. There was a brief battle before Eric Meyers appeared on screen with the Quantum Morpher. "It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue about being a Ranger is not the Power...but the reward of helping man kind." The screen paused again as the story finished. "That was awesome, but not very helpful" Ethan said. "There must be dozens of rangers all over the place, couldn't we just team up and go scout the city?" Conner asked.

"It's not that simple, most rangers don't even have their powers anymore. Some never even wanted them." Hayley said. Calling up the second to last image as the Wild force Power Rangers appeared on the screen.

The screen showed Alyssa, Taylor, Max and Danny. ""We need a fifth ranger" Alyssa said. "Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf…" Merrick was shown morphing and helping the other five rangers fight the final battle against Master Org. "Meanwhile, back in reality, we still have no way to find Doctor O." Ethan said. "I know there's at least one more group of Rangers out there, they had a guy named Cam, he was even more of a genius with this stuff than I am." Hayley said. Conner instantly looked up. "Try typing in 'Ninja Storm'" he said. Everyone turned to stare at Conner. "What? My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers" he replied.

"Your brother was a ranger?" Ethan asked. "Nah, he couldn't even finish ninja school. He's like a total airhead. We're so different" Conner said. Kira let out a slight laugh. Conner gave her a dirty look. "Look I found them" Hayley said. "It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge…" The screen shot to show Tori, Dustin, and Shane receiving their wind morphers from Cam before cutting to a morphing sequence and a battle with Hunter and Blake. "…but their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies…with Earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all...the power of the Green Samurai Ranger." Cam was shown fighting Sensei's brother for control of the samurai power. "…in their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made their ultimate sacrifice using their own life force powers to send Lothor into the Abyss of Evil." The explosion in sealing the Abyss was shown on the screen.

"Hey my bro taught me some moves, wanna see?" Conner asked. Not waiting for an answer, Conner went into a series of fast, powerful, intricate kicks before kicking the main computer sending sparks around the room and making the screen go blank. "Please tell me that did not just happen" Kira said turning her head to glare at Conner. "I think we lost out last hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said. Conner mentally kicked himself asHayley tried to get the computer back online. "Anything?" Conner asked. "I think I've got something" she said. "We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan said glaring at Conner. "Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, because I'm getting something." Hayly said. Tommy's image reappeared on the video screen. "With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are charged with protecting the planet..". Images of Kira, Ethan and Conner appeared on the screen."He actually trusts us?" Conner asked. "We owe it to him to save him" Kira said. "It worked! I have a lock on an Invisaportal." Hayley exclaimed excitedly.

Mesogog's Fortress

The lifeforce extractor was dangerously near Tommy as Mesogog let out an evil grin. "it won't be long now" he said. Struggling to wiggle free of the binds, Tommy hoped the rangers would find him soon.

Tommy's House outside the lab

Kim stood on Tommy's deck ringing the doorbell waiting for an answer. After ten minutes of waiting, no one answered Trying the doorknob, Kim found the door to be unlocked. "Tommy" she called looking around for him. "Hello, anyone home" she called. It took all of Kim's training and physical and mental strength not to panic. Tripping over a small red toy soccer ball on the ground, Kim grabbed the first thing she could to keep from falling. Her leg was already weak and falling on it would not be good. Grabbing the jaw of a dinosaur fossil model, Kim was surprised when the floor opened up to reveal Tommy's lab. Falling down, Kim hoped there was something soft on the other end.

Tommy's Lab

"Did you guys hear anything?" Ethan asked. "Like what?" Conner asked. "I dunno, just..nevermind." Ethan said. "What? It's not like something is just gonna fall out of thin air" he replied joking. Two seconds later Kim landed on top of Conner "You have got to stop doing that Conner" Kira joked before realizing it was Kim who had falled on top of Conner. "Ms. Hart, awww, what a …surprise" she said. Kim slowly made her way to a sitting position. She looked around the room as saw she had gotten stares from Ethan, Conner, and Kira. "Kim, I'll explain in a minute, you three I have something to show you."

Hayley led the three rangers to where she had earlier completed her newest project. "I present to you, the Raptor Cycles" she said proudly. Conner, Ethan, and Kira let out huge smiles. "Hayley things are sick!" Conner said. "Glad you like them…now listen carefully…in order to get through the invisiportal, you must reach speeds of 532 mph or you will get ripped to shreds…" the Ethan gulped. "…that's why I invented these babies. They'll get you there in about 90.73 seconds, according to my calculations." "Aw, we won't have to cross any water to get to the fortress will we?" Conner asked quietly. "Conner, you can't swim?" Ethan joked before Kira ribbed him with her elbow. "No, you won't have to get wet" Hayley said fighting off some laughter. Kim on the other side of the room tried not to laugh at her 4th period student. Conner breathed a sigh of relief. "If your done, can we get going?' Kira asked impatiently. Hayley nodded. Pulling out their morphers. "READY" Conner said. "READY" Kira and Ethsn replied. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they cried.

Kim, not used to seeing other morph watched for the first time in many years. "I never thought I'd miss having a morpher so much" Kim thought to herself. She watched as Hayley opened the invisiportal and the three disappeared into it. After making sure they had arrived safely on the other side, Hayley still glancing every now and then at the computer faced Kim, "I'm not sure how much, if any, Tommy has told you about his "project", but I'll be more than happy to fill you in after you told me all those interesting stories about what Tommy was like in high school." Kim grinned, but from the look on her face, was still very worried about Tommy.

Mesogog's Island

The three dino rangers breathed a sigh of reief after making it safely through the invisiportal, they had had to fight Elsa, Zeltrax, a monster and an army of Tyrannodrones to get there. "He's got to be around here somewhere" Kira said as they started searching for the lab. Kira having already have been there knew somewhat where she was. "Guys in here" Ethan called. Tommy was happy to see them. "Conner, hit that button" he immediately ordered as Mesogog and his henchman drew closer after following the three through the invisiportal. The door shut just in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Ethan and Kira worked to help free Dr. Oliver from the chair. As Mesogog broke through the door, Tommy yelled to the three to get through the portal and he would follow them. "I need to get one thing" he called as he fought the Tyrannodrones. Conner, Ethan, and Kira fought as they needed to before jumping through the portal. "One thing you need to learn Mesogog, the good guys always win." Tommy said grabbing the encased black gem and jumping though the portal.

Already on their cycles, Tommy followed the three through the second portal and landed solidly on his feet. Not surprisingly though, Zeltrax, Elsa, the monster and Tyrannodrones followed them once more through the portal. Outside, Zeltrax blasted Tommy, but having quick reactions, Tommy used the encased stone to protect himself. BOOM! With a flas of light, Tommy and the stone disappeared, seemingly destroyed. "At least one thing went right today" Elsa started. "I wouldn't be so sure" Tommy said as he reappeared moments later. "Invisibility, Dr. O?" Ethan asked. "Looks like it." he smiled. Elsa rolled he eyes. "You know, there are two things you need to learn…" "And what would that be Tommy?" Elsa asked. "You don't choose the gems, they choose you…" "And what would the second thing be?" she asked. "…these go real well with dino morphers"

Tommy tapped the gem into a morpher and smiled. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" with a flash of light he transformed into the black ranger. "Aren't you a little old for this" Elsa said taking a fighting stance. "You tell me" he said fighting with the other rangers before being singled out by Zeltrax. "Give up" Zeltrax yelled. "You never learn do you?" Tommy said sarcastically. He pulled out his sword and started fighting. They formed the Z-rex blaster where they destroyed the monster. As usual, the monster grew to full size, but this time when Hayley sent the zords from the lab, a new zord appeared. "This is the Brachio zord, retrieving the black dino gem must have awaken him. Once you see what's inside him, I think you can take it from there." Hayley said. "Thanks Hayley" Tommy said.

Tommy's Lab

Kim sat down and watched the battle from the couch. "You know Hayley, watching the battle and fighting in it seem like two totally different things. I feel so useless watching from the sidelines." she said. " "I don't know whether I should be angry, happy, or relieved at Tommy. He had me worried sick after not showing up for our date." Kim said. Hayley shook her head. "The Tommy I knew in college was sometimes on top of things, but other times like the Swiss- cheesed brained boy you described him to be in high school." Hayley and Kim looked at each other and laughed. Still working on the computer, Hayley did a double take as she checked the readings from the gems. "This is strange, according to the computer there are five gems bonded with one's DNA, but Tommy, and the others make four…let me do a scan…" Hayley trailed off. Kim watched on, amused. "What do these gems look like? I'm intrigued after you've told me all that interesting info on them." she said.

Hayley pulled an image of the red, yellow, and blue gems on the screen. "Why do they look so familiar?" Kim asked herself. "Wait…" she said aloud. Remembering the strange rock se had found earlier, Kim dug through her purse and pulled it out. "I forgot to ask Tommy last night about this rock, I thought it was interesting looking, and being a science teacher, assumed he could tell me about this…but I'm guessing it's more than an ordinary rock…" Kim said. Hayley only stared at the pink dino gem as it glowed brightly. Kim hadn't held it long enough to before now to feel it's power surge through her body and reveal a large flying dinosaur to her. "Wow" Kim said. "Well Kim, looks like I need to get to work and build another morpher….welcome to the team." Hayley said smiling. "Just one thing…" Kim trailed off as Hayley could be heard laughing madly in the background.

Reefside

"Wow, the Brachio zord is awesome!" Kira said. The teams usual three zords emerged from the zord bay, but as they ran into trouble, Tommy called upon a new zord that had decided to come along for the ride, the Cephala zord, a purple zord that could literally pack quite a punch. It joined at the arm on the megaord to replace the Tricera zord.

The Thundersaurus megazord defeated the monster again. "Good job guys let's head back to the lab" Tommy said.

Tommy's Lab

Kira, Ethan, Conner and Tommy all arrived back in to the lab in high spirits. That is until a grim faced Kim sitting on the couch eyed Tommy. Kira, Conner, and Ethan all took one look before making various excuses to get as far away from Kim and Tommy as possible, Hayley left as well excusing herself to get back to her café. Tommy started reaching for his dino gem, but was quickly interrupted by Kim, who finally spoke first, "if so you much as reach for that gem again Thomas James Oliver and turn invisible, then you risk facing more trouble than you are already in." Kim said in a deadly quiet voice. Tommy sighed and took a seat across from Kim, he was about to get it. Thinking she was going to yell and scream, Tommy was taken aback as Kim started laughing. "You should have seen the look on everyone's faces" Kim said. Tommy was now very confused. "Tommy, come here, you know I can't hold a grudge, but you did worry me to death when you missed our start of the weekend date…" Tommy hit himself on the head. "I knew I forgot to write something down, Kim I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and…"

Kim silenced Tommy with a kiss. "I forgive you this time Tommy, but we need to have a serious talk about trusting each other and not keeping any life altering secrets from each other…just when were you planning on telling me about the new ranger team and…" Kim gave Tommy a long lecture before giving him a chance to explain. "I was planning on telling you eventually, but I had hoped it would remain a secret for a while, I don't like it when you risk your safety, or worry about me…" Tommy started, but Kim silenced him once more. "I would have understood you know, I was a ranger once, I still am, but…" Tommy blinked a few times, "sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute, I thought you said you were a ranger again and…" Kim rolled up her sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet with a pink dino gem on it. "How? When? What?...I think I need an aspirin…" rubbing his temple, Tommy took off his glasses and searched for a bottle, "maybe I better make that two or three." Kim laughed, "Hayley is good" Kim thought to herself. "I'll have to remember to thank her later".

"You can't have all the fun you know Mr. I-change-colors-every-time-I-get-a-new-morpher…" Tommy grinned. "Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't choose the gem, it chose me…by the way, you're wrong, I didn't change colors when I became the red Turbo ranger" Tommy playful teased Kim. Kim just rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said " I think now that we're back we need to take a trip to the mall?" Tommy said. "Why?" Kim asked. "Well, I looked in my closet, and I don't know about you, but I have a serious shortage of black…besides, you look good in pink" Tommy said. Kim wasn't so sure. "Tommy I don't know, my bank account is kina low with my rent, and all the other bills I still have to pay, maybe on payday" Kim said. "Since when does Kimberly Hart not want to go to the mall, especially when I'm paying and inviting her to move in with me."

"Since I became I teacher, realized how underpaid we are, started living on my own, and had a stack of medical bills to pay after my accident in Florida…but if you're paying I suppose I'll have to go with you to help you shop" Kim said. Not realizing Tommy was serious, Kim laughed. "What's so funny, Kim, I'm serious, I want you to move in with me…" "Are you sure, I mean school just started and I still haven't unpacked all of my belongings and…" Tommy shrugged. "Kim, take a deep breath and say yes Tommy, anything you say Tommy" he said. Kim smiled, "Yes, Tommy, our fearless Swiss-cheese brained leader, Tommy". "You know, maybe I should make you pay rent.." "Not if you want all the benefits of having me around including, cooking, cleaning, among other things…"Kim said. "Do you care to take this upstairs Ms. Hart?" "Only if you have been a bad boy Dr. Oliver…"

Sunday Night, Tommy's House

"It's been a long day Tommy, and I'm finally done! No more papers…" Kim's stack of papers quickly came and went. Staring over at Tommy's grading pile, Kim smirked. "'Sure Kim, mine are only matching and should be fairly quick to grade'…weren't those your exact words Tommy?" Kim teased as Tommy sat on the sofa still grading papers after five hours. "Well, maybe that's because you got a two hour head start on me…let me remind you who moved all of the boxes up the stairs and carried your heavy clothing suitcases…" Tommy playfully shot back. "I did spend four hours cooking you that stake and the pumpkin pie, and the veggies, and…" "Okay, okay, were both tired, and sore…how come when we were teens we I never felt this tired. It's been two days and I have so many bruises I feel like a giant bruise…" Tommy complained. "That makes no sense, but I know how you feel, falling the other day on top of Conner's big head seemed to have made my leg stiff" Kim said. Tommy felt sorry for Kim, he knew Kim still had trouble after all these years with her leg being stiff and sore at times, he knew he shouldn't complain. "How about some ice cream and a hot shower." Tommy suggested. Kim instantly agreed. "Alright, but I'm first…" "Whatever you say beautiful".

Hayley's Cyberspace

"Do you think Ms. Hart let Dr O have it?" Conner asked Kira and Ethan. "I bet you she did" Ethan said. "I bet not" Kira said smirking. "You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Conner asked Ethan and Kira. "Fine" they both agreed. "Trent" Conner said calling over the new boy. "Trent, you're witness to this bet okay…if Dr. O and Ms Hart went at it then Ethan and I get twenty bucks each from Kira, but if they didn't, then we owe her twenty each…" Conner trailed off. Trent looked hesitant, "are you sure that's a good idea?" Trent asked. Kira shrugged "Their loss is my gain…I'm in, but I wanna up the stakes, if they didn't go at it then along with money, you two will owe me something more, let's just say, I wanna make this worth my while." Kira said. Trent tried to say something, but Kira was enjoying this and elbowed him in the ribs. "Fine, we're in…" Ethan and Conner said before they wet over to play video games. "Don't you think they should know you talked to Hayley earlier?" Trent asked. "Nah, it's mere fun this way, tell you what, I'll split with you….you can have twenty and enjoy the sheer entertainment of watching Conner dress up as a girl, and Ethan dress up in a pink fur bunny costume." Trent grinned. "I'm in". Hayley meanwhile nearby laughed. "I wonder how this is going to play out" Hayley said to herself.


	10. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns everything else.

Note: Sighs, school is starting to come closer and when it does start, I probably won't have time to post more than once or twice a week, but that's not until Sept. 6. Until then my goal is to post at least one new chapter every other day, maybe more if I have time. Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you for your input, this story would not be possible without it, as always feel free to post any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. After you read, hit the lilac button and review: P

BTW: Pink is back!

Chapter 14

Reefside High

Things in Reefside had been unusually quite over the past two weeks, Mesogog had not attacked for whatever reason, but at the moment, that didn't seem to worry Tommy, Kim, Hayley, or the three teens who were currently all wrapped up in school, work, and college applications; everyone had something on their mind. Since moving in together, Kim and Tommy had been closer than ever while trying to keep their relationship a secret, so naturally it wasn't long before all the students knew. Tommy sighed as some of the students in his first period class repeatedly asked him about his private life. He would always reply with the same answer, " My private life my private, now if you would please take out your books and open to page…". "I'm gonna kill Kira and Trent for this" Conner and Ethan said at the same time as they entered the class late. Kira and Trent had won the bet they had made with Conner and Ethan almost two weeks ago. They had been fine with the idea of dressing up if they lost until Trent had suggested that the two do it at school and arrive to each class late so everyone would notice.

"…the fossil remains composed mainly of…." Tommy paused as Ethan and Conner arrived in his class. Ethan clad all in a pink fur bunny costume complete with ears, face paint and carrots, Conner dressed in a red mini skirt that was four sizes too small, black fish net tights, a tight fitting tank top, and heavy makeup highlighted by the fire engine red lipstick. Conner's hair was also styled in a semi-feminine way. "Nice of you to join us boys" Tommy said trying not to laugh. Conner and Ethan gave him dirty looks. The class broke into fits of laughter while Kira laughed so hard, she cried. "Don't ask Dr. O…" Ethan mouthed to his now grinning teacher. Taking their seats in the front of the class, it took Tommy fifteen minutes before the class was fully settled down. All the teachers that day had trouble getting their classes to settle down through the next four periods. Conner and Ethan had never been so grateful to be called into the principal's office in their life. She had cited them for interrupting class while giving them a long lecture.

Unfortunately, they weren't sent home as they had hoped, but were merely given detention with Tommy for two weeks. "Kira and Trent will pay for this…" Conner said to Ethan. Ethan agreed as the two set to plan their revenge. However as another monster attacked, all plans were forgotten.

Hayley's Cyberspace, later that day

"That was one of the toughest monsters we've fought Dr. O…" Kira trailed off. "Maybe it was because you were missing one of your team members." Kim chimed in as she entered the café . "Kim" Tommy said greeting her with a kiss. "Well, I promise we'll call you for the next one, you looked so busy grading those essays I thought you'd want to finish them…" Tommy trailed off. "I'm hurt Tommy that you wouldn't think I'd want to help…" Kim said trying to sound annoyed and offended. "I know what'll make you feel better" he said whispering into her ear before she giggled. "Guys, would you mind taking this elsewhere, there's kids here" Conner said. Conner and Ethan and long since changed closed, but still had the smallest hints of make up on their faces. Tommy and Kim shrugged as they left to the bar. Kira meanwhile went onstage to perform her usual number. "I've written a new song that I'd like to play for you all today it's called _Move On_".

Kira started singing the lyrics "…look in the mirror and see who staring back at me……oh I like it, I like it…" however no one but Conner, Ethan and Trent seemed to be paying attention. "…wanna be the one the only…..oh I like it, I like it….". When she had finished, she made her way down off the stage and plopped down next to Conner. "That was great Kira" Trent said. "Glad at least one person likes it" Kira said sarcastically. "You know, maybe people would like it better if you had music more like Kylee Styles" Conner said daydreaming, "dude, she is so hot". Kira rolled her eyes. "Kira, that was great, you never hear good music like that anymore, now a days it's that pop garbage with the teen superstar singer…" Tommy started. "Hey, what's wrong with music like Kylee Styles?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, Tommy just doesn't like it, her likes old school music like me…Kira, don't worry about what other people think, it's only what you think that matters" Kim said trying to be helpful. "Thanks Ms. Hart, Dr. O" Kira replied. "Tommy, we better get going", Tommy glanced at his watched and noticed it was getting late. "Trent, I've been looking for you…" said a vaguely familiar voice that made Tommy turn around. "It can't be…" Tommy thought to himself. "Anton, is that you?" Tommy asked. "Tommy, it's good to see you" Anton Mercer replied. "Dad, I'll be ready in five…Dr.O, do you know my dad?" Trent asked surprised. "Your dad ? Anton is your father?" Trent nodded. "Let me go tell Hayley I'm leaving, be right back". "I didn't know Trent was your son.." "I adopted him after he lost his parents many years ago…it's good to see you" he said. "Dad I'm ready" Trent said appearing three minutes later. "Bye Dr.O, see you tomorrow".

"That was strange…" Tommy said as Anton and Trent left. "Tommy?" Kim asked. "Wha….sorry Kim, I kina spaced out for a second..." reading the look on her face, Tommy added "…I'll explain when we get home". Kim nodded as they left. The three teens watched the scene unfold. "Anyways, what do you have against Kylee Styles?" Conner asked. "Nothing, believe it or not, before she became famous, we used to be friends and sing in the same group." Kira said. Conner and Ethan looked at each other and laughed. "I did you know…" Kira said frustrated with them. "You know Kylee is in town appearing to promote her new album, why don't go by and see her; prove you know her." Ethan suggested. "Fine, when and where?"

Reefside Mall

"I can't believe I'm here" Kira said to herself. "Come on Kira" said Conner anxiously moving her along the line. "Who do I make this out to?" Kylee Styles asked not even looking up to see who was next in line. "How about to my old friend Kira Ford…" "Kira, oh my gosh, it's been like forever, since I like, last saw you" Kylee said giving her two air kisses and a fake hug. "It's been a long time Kylee" Kira said. "We should like totally catch up…do you like, know any good like places we could like you know…hang?" Kylees asked. "Um, there's this place downtown.." Kira was cut off as the eager fans behind Kira started complaining about the hold up. Kira moved for the next fan as Kylee started ignoring her to sign. "Hayley's Cyberspace Café" Kira tried to say. "Not even sure if she heard her, Kira went off to the side to wait for Conner, who had disappeared. "Dude, you were actually telling the truth, I can't believe you know Kylee Styles!" Conner said as he came up next to Kira with a lipstick lips mark on his face, and signature on his

shirt.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kira and Conner ran to find a secluded place. "Dr. O, what's up?' Conner asked. "Mesogog had released another monster that steal's people's youth, be on the look out, I'll keep you informed." Kira and Conner talked for a minute before decided to go and split up.

Outside Hayley' s Cyberspace

"Devin, hurry up…" Cassidy yelled as she checked her hair in the mirror and walked faster. Devin who was carrying heavy load of bags from Cassidy's recent shopping trip to the mall. "Hey you two, can you say your youth is mine!" Cassidy turned around. "Devin what are you babbling on about ….AWWWWWWW!" s monster that had what appeared to be three heads extended its arms and flashed a strange beam at Devin and Cassidy. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared. Cassidy screamed again when she picked up her compact and saw her reflection in the mirror. "I'm old!" she exclaimed.

Reefside Mall Parking Lot

"Hey you" the monster shouted. "If you want an autograph, you'll have to like ask my publicist." Kylee Styles said. "I don't want your autograph you human, but you do have something I could use…" the light flashed again taking Kylee's youth this time. Kylee screamed just as Cassidy had done. When she tried to talk to her agent, he looked at her and told her to go back to the rest home she had come from. "Well! When I like get my youth back, he is like so fired!" Kylee thought to herself. "What can I do now? Where can I go?" she asked herself.

Hayley's Cyberspace

"Hayley, since when do you have so many senior citizens here?" Kira asked. "Wait, the monster!" Hayley looked slightly bemused as she nodded. "There's a girl here who had been asking for you, say's her name's Kyles…I have a feeling though that that name is an alias…" she finished with a wink picking up a plate full of empty cups. "Going to the back of the café where there were many teens turned seniors, Kira found an aged Kylee. Kylee…es" Kira said quickly correcting herself. "Is that you?". "Kira" Kylee said sobbing.

Tommy's Lab

"Tommy, I've got a lock on the monster" Kim said sitting in the command center sending an alert to Tommy. "Great, tell the others to meet me there. And Kim, I know I promised, but…" "Tommy, no ifs, ands, or buts, a promise is a promise…I'll see you there" Kim replied cutting him off. "…just be careful beautiful" he whispered. Kim took a deep breath, it had been quite a while since she had last morpher, okay, more than a while, try ten years. "You can do this Kim, it's just like riding a bike." Kim tapped her bracelet as it transformed into her morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Kim yelled. Kim instantly felt the power of the morphing grid running through her body just like old times. Her morphing sequence was similar to that of the teens, but instead of a simple layout stepout, Kim did a flashy front layout with a full twist to one knee. When she was transformed, Kim took a moment to look at her new uniform.

Kim's uniform was similar to Kira's with a skirt, but was pink and instead of white triangles had gold like Tommy's. Her helmet was similar to her original ranger uniform, but had a few noticeable differences. Even her weapon was her old school style power bow. "Awesome" she said jumping through the invisiportal to join Tommy and the guys. Kira had stayed behind at the moment to help calm down Kylee. "Pink Ranger?" Conner and Ethan asked giving a double take. They hadn't been told about Kim joining the team yet. "Looks like you guys could use a hand" she said grinning behind her smoky colored visor. Taking a fighting stance, Ethan and Conner quickly morphed, joining Kim followed by the black ranger who appeared second later. "Nice of you to join us Kim" Tommy said. "Ms. Hart is that you?" Conner asked. "Yes, Conner it is, but more about that later, we have a monster to take care of."

BOOM! Zeltrax had appeared through another invisiportal. "Black ranger, you're mine!" he yelled attacking Tommy. "Go" Tommy said to the others as they started firing their weapons at the monster. "Stop, that tickles…" the monster said sending his own attack back at Kim, Ethan and Conner. "Power bow' Kim yelled as she fired her piercing arrows at the monster while fighting it hand to hand. "Nice moves" Ethan said to Kim, as she did flips and twists and small kick movements like she was working on beam or floor. Conner grinned "watch how it's done" he told Kim. Conner showed off his super speed while Ethan tried to do some damage with his Tricera armor. Not working very effectively, just in time, a screeching sound could be heard as the two teens and teacher covered their ears.

"Kira, what took you so long?" Not waiting for an answer, as Kira's Petra scream had temporarily stunned the monster, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kim combined their weapons to form the new and improved super Z-Rex blaster. "Nice job guys" Kim said amused as the yellow ranger did hr version of a double take. "Yes Kira it's me and I promise I'll explain when we get back to the lab, let's g….." Kim stopped short. "Spoke to soon, I should've known better" she said shaking her head.

Mesogog's rain enlarged the former monster to giant size. Calling for their zords, Kim watched as they came out of the Brachio zord and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The three teens fought as Kim watched on. The monster seemed to have the upper hand sucking the life out of the Megazord! Hearing a screech, Kim turned and saw a zord similar to her old pterodactyl zord appear in the sky. The zord was larger and looked to be an ancestor to the pterodactyl. An instinct told her to push her gem in the morpher as the zord became tamed, turned pink, and landed on a nearby building for Kim. "Kim, meet the Archaeopteryx zord, or Pteryx for short. She is the ancestor to flying Petra family as you may have guessed. Go test it!" Hayley's voice said from her communicator. "Thanks Hayley" Kim said She jumped up into the zord's cockpit and began to attack the monster to help free the Thundersaurus Megazord. Playing with a few attacks, Kim distracted the monster. "Time to combine" she shouted as the Pteryx zord folded to become the Megazord's new wings.

"Nice of you to drop in Ms. Hart" Kira said as they finished the monster off. "You haven't seen the last of me Dr. Oliver" Zeltrax said as he retreated. Looking to see how the others had done, Tommy was impressed with the newest zord. "Let's go home" he said through his communicator.

Movie Theater

The moment the monster fell, all the youth he had stolen was returned. "Two senior citizen dismounts please, and don't tell us we look to young, as you can see we've sixty-five and…" "Cass..." Devin called to Cassidy. "Not now Devin…" "But Cass, we're young again.." Cassidy looked down and was ecstatic to have her old self back. "Hey I'm not all old an wrinkly anymore…". The seniors in the line behind her started to get angry as they used her walkers, canes, and motorized wheelchairs to chance Cassidy and Devin. "Hey, I didn't mean it…."

Hayley' s Cyberspace

"Kira, I'm like so totally sorry for everything, I've been like a total gerk to you. How can I like make this up to you?" Kira smiled. "How about a little known song we wrote together called _Friendship…_" Kylee smiled. "I'm totally there". The two took the stage together and started singing as Kira started playing her guitar. "Sometimes it's up sometimes it's down, it's always going around….but no matter who you are, it's friendship that will go far…its not always easy, but through trust……friendship…..friendship…." the words trialed off as they sang happily and Tommy and Kim snuck out of the café holding hands. "That's what I call music" Conner said. Ethan just looked at him. "What?" Conner said. Tommy and Kim enjoyed the song as they exited. "You were great today beautiful" Tommy said. Kim put her head on Tommy's shoulder walking to his car. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself handsome, but I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to need a hot shower and some ice tonight..." Kim said. "Care to make that a joint shower?" Tommy grinned. "Anything you want Dr, Oliver…" The two got into Tommy's jeep and drove off into the sunset.


	11. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns everything else.

Note: I love reviews The more I get, the more I write. So, hit the lilac button and review! Nice to see you're back TureRomantic : P

Chapter 15

Reefside High

Kira, Conner, and Ethan couldn't help but stare out the windows of Kim's classroom. "So what do you think Conner?" Kim asked knowing the three rangers weren't paying attention. "Wha…oh..um…I'm all for it." Kim looked around the room and let out an evil smile. "So you think we should have a pop quiz….alright, you heard the man, take you a sheet of paper and take care not to write on the photo copy" she said passing papers out. "You have ten minutes to complete the quiz…" the students sighed as they took out their pens and started writing furiously. The work never seemed to end in Ms. Hart's class, even though it was supposed to be their senior year with nothing new to really learn, Kim seemed determined to work them hard until the moment they graduated. Time was called was Kim had the students correct the quizzes in class before passing them forward. Reviewing the top few papers, Kim was actually pleased with the scores. "Not bad, not bad at all, from the looks of things, so far the scores look better than my junior honors class…seeing that many of you are taking SAT this weekend, I don't see why I should assign any homework." "I wouldn't celebrate so fast though…we still have forty-five minutes of class left, and two more days until Friday…so for now, please take out your notebooks and prepare for today's lecture…"

Tommy's House

Tommy didn't quite share the same view as Kim, he had decided to assign the normal load of homework. After all, these were seniors, why should they care about SAT when many of them had already taken and completed them? "Tommy, do you remember when we were in high school?….do you remember when Trini, Jason and me had to remind you at the last minute because….?" Tommy looked slightly amused. "Kim, when are you gonna stop with the 'million dollar brain' jokes…" and with that he threw a pillow at Kim. "Oh no you did not!". Kim threw it back as they started play fighting. They snuggled together and started watching the movie they had picked out for the night. Towards the middle of the night, Kim didn't feel so hot. She headed to the bathroom where she vomited. Tommy, a light sleeper, got up to make sure she was okay. Kim said she was, but he insisted on taking her temperature. "Hmm, 99.7, that's a little high…" Tommy got a cool cloth and placed it on her head. "Relax, and try to get back to sleep…"

Next Morning

DONG! DONG! DONG! Tommy and Kim's alarm clock went off at the usual time Tommy groaned. He awoke wondering why he had slept in a chair next to the bed with a pile of papers on his lap. Kim started to get up as Tommy remembered she had been sick the night before. "Kim, you are not getting up until I check your temperature again…" Kim tried to fight Tommy, but with the way she was feeling decided it was best to do what he said, after all, Tommy could be very persuasive. He stuck the thermometer into her mouth and waited a minute as she stretched out all the kinks in his back and legs. "101.5…you are not going anywhere Kim. ..by the way are you feeling itchy at all?" Kim hadn't felt the urge to scratch until Tommy had mentioned it as she sunk back into the bed. "Now that you mention it I do feel a little itc..." she stopped in mid sentence and looked down, Kim observed small red spots over her arms and from the itching sensation she was getting, Kim was pretty sure they were all over her body. "Tommy…why didn't you say anything earlier? ...of all the ways to get sick…why me, why now…chicken pox!" Tommy tried hard to keep a straight face. "Well there's one good thing, I won't be sick…I had the chicken pox back in 1st grade…" Kim threw her pillow at Tommy. "Sighs.I better go call school so they can send a sub, I have a feeling I'll be out for the next few days." Kim said. Tommy agreed as he went to get the phone for her and started getting ready for work. Kim in the mean time went down and made breakfast for Tommy.

Half an hour later

"Kim, what did I tell you earlier…go back to bed and rest!" Kim took some crackers, Sprite, and papers up with her. "I wish I could stay home too to take care of you Beautiful, but I have a feeling with us being back in uniform, we are going to need all the sick days we can get…" Kim knew he was right. " Listen, I have a free period 4th block, so expect a call from me then and…" Tommy gave Kim a long lecture. "Okay Daddy, I'll be alright, I'm a grown woman". She gave him a small peck on the cheek. Making sure she was settled, Tommy grabbed his wallet and car keys before heading to his jeep.

Hayley's Cyberspace

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Hayley asked. "I'm playing the latest version of Wizard's Mystical Forrest, it's getting super difficult, but the first person beat the game, and crack the code gets rights from the publisher to test the newest version before it comes out." "Whatever…but just to let you know I'm closing up a little early, make sure you shut off the computer when you're done." Hayley replied. Ethan nodded as he continued to be lost in the game. "The things I do for Tommy…" Hayley thought to herself. Tommy had been running late, and had asked Hayley to look in on Kim. As soon as Hayley left, Ethan rubbed his hands together in excitement, "time to get down to real work…". Ethan took out a special code scrambler he had built and hooked it up to the computer. "With this baby, I should have the code in no time" he said aloud.

Mesogog's Lair

"Zeltrax and you has been disappointing me lately, you have both failed to obtain the dino gems from those pesky rangers…must I do thinks myself!" Mesogog shouted to Elsa. He had been torturing them with his eyes as he stopped and made his way to the lab experiment controller. He pushed a few buttons before smoke emerged from bio releaser. "Here is a true monster!" he whispered in his bone chilling voice. "Master, I am here to serve you…"

Tommy's House

Unlocking the door to Tommy's house, Hayley quietly made her way in and crept upstairs to check on Kim. Wide awake and working on her lesson plans while sitting in bed, Kim looked up and greeted her friend. "Hayley, it's good to see you…" Kim started to get up, but Hayley stopped her. "Stay where you are, I'm just here to check in on you, see if you need anything ….Tommy said to tell you he would be running a little late" Kim smiled. "Good 'ol Tommy…he can be just a tad bit overprotective…" Kim said. Hayley nodded in agreement. "I hear ya". "Well as you can see, I'm feeling better, and I have pretty much everything I need…I could use a few crackers though; my stomach pretty much disagrees with whatever I eat, but crackers seem stay in longer than other food…" Hayley looked sympathetically at Kim. She went down to the kitchen and handed her a box of Ritz crackers. "If you need anything else, I'll be working on a few things in the Lab".

Hayley's Cyberspace

The monster Mesogog had created landed from being sent through the invisiportal and started looking around for some victims. Hayley had chosen a good night to close the Cyberspace early. "Why is there no one around?" the monster asked as he searched hi and low with no luck. "Hm, what is that light….one human is not bad for a night's work I guess…" the monster watched as Ethan continued playing the wizard game. "Man I am so close to cracking the code!" he exclaimed as the code box had two letters left to decode. The monster laughed as he attacked Ethan through the window and sent him into the video game. "Wha…aw man, how did this happen?..." Ethan looked at his surroundings. He had always wondered what it would be like to e in a video game, but he had never imagined it would actually happen to him. "You should have been more careful with what you were doing…" said the strange wizard Ethan had been trying to defeat earlier. "You.!" he exclaimed as the game sent an arm of Triptoids after him.

Triptoids were not quite as bad as Tyrannodrones, but still, fighting them could be a messy business. Ethan tried fighting hand to hand, but found it rather difficult. "Too bad Kira or Conner isn't around right now" Ethan said as Kira fell out of the sky into the game. "I love it when that happens!" Ethan exclaimed. "Ethan?" Kira asked confused. "I'll explain later, just help me get rid of these guys first" Ethan said as he continued fighting. Kira shrugged as she and Ethan morphed. "PTERA GRIPS! TRICERA SHIELD!" "That's better" Kira said. "Now, why are you in a video game? One minute I go into the Cyberspace to look for you and the next thing I know, I'm being sucked into the computer game …" she explained. "I smell Mesogog's prints all over this" Ethan said. The monster hadn't had much luck with finding humans, but every so often he would find one or two. "Cassidy, explain to me why we are dressed this way again?" Devin asked.

Cassidy and Devin were dressed up as characters from the Renaissance age. Devin looked like court jester while Cassidy a princess. Speaking in a faked British accent Cassidy replied, "Because if I want to play the part of Princess Genevieve in the school musical, I must become her." "And why are we headed to the Cyberspace?" Devin asked. "Well duh, so I can like practice ruling over them!...think Dev" Cassidy said. "My luck keeps getting better and better!" the monster said as it found it's way to Cassidy and Devin. "Princess…and aw…subject, turn around…" the monster said as it zapped the two best friends and put them into the game Ethan and Kira were trapped in.

Tommy's House

"Kim I'm home" Tommy said entering the master bedroom. "Stop scratching!" he laughed at Kim. "It's not funny, these things really, really itch..." "I suppose these won't help then…" he said taking out calamine lotion, a pink rose, a small box of chocolates, and oatmeal. "Calamine lotion….my hero, but why oatmeal?" Kim asked. "My mom gave me an oatmeal bath when I was sick, and it felt so good…and besides I called her and asked her." Tommy replied. "Alright, I'll do anything to stop this itching…oh, Hayley's down in the lab working if you need her" Kim said. "I'm gonna go say hi, you go take a long hot oatmeal bath, I'll be up again soon…you might want some help with the calamine lotion" Tommy grinned.

Computer Game

"Devin, hurry up…" "Coming Cass" Devin replied. "Ethan, we better get out of here soon, I had plans with Tr…nevermind" Kira said as she started to blush. She was glad for once she had a helmet and visor on so Ethan couldn't grow in her blush. "Oh, Kira has a boyfriend…spill" Ethan teased his teammate. "Later, look who's coming…" Kira said referring to Cassidy and Devin. "Wow, the power rangers!" Devin said in awe.

Outside Hayley's Cyberspace

Conner sighed as he saw Hayley had closed the Cyberspace early. "How am I supposed to get my math homework done now without Ethan and Kira?" Conner asked absently. "I can answer that for you!" the monster replied from behind Conner's back. "Just as I thought I had wasted my time coming here, Mesogog decides to send me a little reward for my efforts…"Conner said. "How dare you insult my master, you will pay human!" it exclaimed trying to zap Conner. "That won't work on me monster!...DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA". Conner instantly morphed and started fighting the monster. "TYRANNO STAFF". Conner called is weapon forth and started fighting. When he had a brief free moment, he tried calling Ethan and Kira, much to his dismay, only Hayley replied."I can't reach them either Conner…I'll keep trying, but in the mean time, I'm sending Tommy" . Tommy morphed in the lab before taking a Raptor Rider through an invisiportal to the Cyberspace. "Someone call for help?" Tommy asked. "AM I glad to see you Dr. O" Conner replied.

Computer Game

"Gottcha!" Hayley said finally finding a way to get through to Kira and Ethan. "Kira, Ethan can you hear me?" Hayley asked. Kira and Ethan froze. Cassidy and Devin were inches from them, had they heard what Hayley had just said? "…Devin, we should so do that….we will have the biggest story of the year! We already have the footage where we saw them at the place..." Cassidy said. "Won't Dr. O and Ms. Hart get mad though?" Devin asked. Remembering what had happened the last time they had interfered in Tommy and Kim's private lives, Cassidy and Devin shook. "I don't want to go through that again… you're right." Kira and Ethan were utterly confused, but breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed as though Cassidy and Devin we talking about something to do with Kim and Tommy. They only knew what Cassidy and Devin had mentioned at the end of their conversation.

_Flashback _

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting for Reefside High News…in faculty news, it appears the two new first year teachers Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart are in fact an item! In exclusive footage, this reporter can exclusively reveal what happened while the happy couple went…" Cassidy was cut off from the television screen throughout the school. Although Principal Elsa Randall loved watching Tommy being humiliated in front of the entire school, she knew she had to stop Cassidy from airing the goods. She was after all Principal, and if she wanted her reputation to be kept as the strictest administrator, she would have to draw the line. "You two, my office now!" she said in a strict and no nonsense voice.

_End Flashback_

"Cass, my mom is going to kill me if I get anywhere near the month of detention, a three day suspension, a report on the history of paleontology and history of modern American and British literature, punishment I got last time…so good choice there." Devin said. Kira and Ethan silently laughed as they answered Hayley. "Yellow and blue rangers here, we read you" they replied. Catching the hint in the tone of their voices, Hayley played along. "The red and black rangers are working on the problem…you should be out of there soon" she finished.

Outside the Cyberspace Café

"No, I can't lose control!" the monster yelped as his power diminished and Kira and Ethan appeared out of thin air and appeared next to Tommy and Conner. "Thanks Dr. O, Conner" they said gratefully. Cassidy and Devin appeared where they had been earlier, down the street from the café. "Let's finish him off…Z-REX BLASTER!…BRACHIO STAFF!….FIRE!...ENERGY ORB!…FIRE!". "Nooooooooooo" the monster blew up into a hundred separate pieces.

Mesogog's Island

"You haven't won yet Rangers!". "Elsa, launch the hydro regenerator!" he yelled. "Yes master" Elsa replied.

Outside the Café

"Brachio Zord!" Tommy called. The bio-zords appeared out of the giant Brachio zord and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. They battled and as usual, the Thundersaurus Megazord won.

Tommy's House

"Tommy, what took you so long?...never mind, I should have known" Kim said seeing Tommy covered in dirt, sweat and some recently healed bruises. "You know, it's amazing how fast these things heal" Tommy said referring to the bruises. "I should warn you before you shower that there's oatmeal all over the sides of the tub" Kim said with an evil grin. "I'd clean it, but right now, I'm so tired…" Tommy sighed. "I'll clean it, but as soon as you get better, you owe me…" "Tommy, have you seen the state of your house over the past two weeks…what have you noticed?" Kim asked. "Um, nothing?." Tommy said. "Exactly, it's been spot less, and have you noticed actual food and clean clothes?…no offensive Tommy, but I think it's your turn to do the dirty work" Kim replied as she yawned and got back into bed. "You can pay ME back by rubbing that lotion on my back now" she said. Tommy grabbed the bottle and a cotton swab. "That feel's so gooooood" she said. "I'll never take calamine lotion for granted again". Tommy finished rubbing the lotion before he took a shower. He was tired, but he knew he had an endless pile of papers to grade or at least make a dent in before he turned in.

The Next Morning

DONG! DONG! DONG! "I'll break that clock if I ever get my hands on it" Tommy murmured as he got up. Kim, already up hit the alarm. Kim had felt much better than she did the day before. Even though she felt like a million dollars, Kim was careful about what she ate and how much activity she did. In this case, Kim had awoken half an hour earlier than her usual time to finish readjusting her lesson plans so she could e-mail then to the substitute. "Tommy, you have to get…." Kim started before she broke into a large smile. "Never mind Tommy, um, you better go back to bed…" Tommy immediately awoke. "Oh, don't tell me…this isn't possible!..." Tommy ran to the mirror to check for the tell tale red spots. Sure enough there they were all over his face and other parts of his body. Kim started laughing! "This isn't funny, I've already had them…" "I did some research on the chicken pox last night Tommy, apparently you can have them twice if you got them when you were a very small child…look on the bright side, you got your wish, you can stay home now!"

"Great" he moaned. "Well, if I have to stay home, I'm sleeping in" with that he pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. "Before you do that, you might want to call the school and tell them you aren't coming in…" Kim trailed off. "Your plan book is next to the phone…" she finished. Tommy sighed as he got up. "There's crackers and seven-up on the table, I doubt you'll want much else, oh and I boiled the thermometer so when you get off the phone let me know and…." Kim lectured Tommy much as he had done to her the previous day. "Why is Kim so overprotective?" Tommy asked himself.

Reefside High

"Any luck on racking the code?' Conner asked Ethan. Ethan shook his head. "I spent eight hours trying to break it. I was so close, but that monster broke my machines when we sent that wizard back into the game" Ethan whined. "Well, at least you'll do it the right way this time" Kira said patting him on the back. "I'll catch you guys in class" Kira said as she eyed Trent. Conner and Ethan shrugged their shoulders as they headed but towards Dr. O's class. "Conner, what a surprise…" Conner started blushing as Ethan broke into coughing laugh. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm your sub for the day honey-bunny!" Mrs. McKnight said. "Oh Ethan right? Your mom wanted me to tell you to see her before you go to lunch, she…" Ethan didn't pay attention "My mom?" he asked. "Yes honey, the sub that was supposed to come in for Ms. Hart couldn't get her car started, so your mom is the sub for your English class…" "Why me!" Ethan and Conner exclaimed at the same time when Mrs. McKnight turned her back.


	12. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: Glad to hear you liked my last chapter. You know what to do….hit the lilac button and review after reading the chapter. Evil Grin

Chapter 16

Reefside High

"Okay, who here actually did the work they was supposed to do when I was out?" Tommy asked as he saw the entire class raise their hands. "Really?" he said holding up a fairly thin pile of paper. The students slowly began to drop their hands until only his the three power ranger teens Kira, Conner, and Ethan's hands were raised along with the lone junior in the class, Martha. "That's what I thought…" he said shaking his head. "Since I don't like to give out failing grades, this assignment will only be worth 1 point of extra credit…" Conner interrupted him before he could finish. "Only 1 point Dr. O…that paper took forever to write…" "1 point as in a letter grade added to your lowest test or quiz grade" he finished. "Dude, that rocks!" Conner said happily. Tommy gave Conner the usual 'what did I tell you about calling me dude' look before starting his lecture on the carbon dating process of fossils. "Cass, why didn't we do that assignment again?" Devin asked his best friend. "…because, we doing more important things like working on the top story for news…"

Hayley's Cyberspace

"Chicken pox…" Conner said laughing aloud with Ethan. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" Kira said. "What, it's not like I'll wake up tomorrow morning and suddenly have them" Ethan said. Kira rolled her eyes. Hadn't Ethan learned about saying things like that….they usually tended to come true true. "I have to agree with Ethan, I mean that's an elementary school thing." "Hayley, I need three more drinks for table 4" Trent said rushing to whip up some drinks. "Here…" she said as she handed it to him. Trent rushed over to the table nearly tripping over Conner's toy red soccer ball. Hayley watched and headed over to Conner. "Conner, why do you leave these things laying around?" she asked picking up the ball and tossing it to him. "Um…" "Nevermind" she said as headed back to the counter to mix more drinks.

"Dad!" Trent called. "I'll be right with you…" Trent told Hayley he was taking a five minute break. "Trent, why do you spend all your time here working as a lowly waiter? I mean, you should be working in a position at least at the management level. You could have asked me I…" Dr. Mercer started lecturing Trent. " Dad, we've talked about this before…I'm in high school, this is what most people my age do. I mean, Hayley is a great boss." Tommy walked in unnoticed as Trent was called away to help some more customers. "Anton, it's good to see you…" "Tommy, its been a while…" Tommy leaned down to whisper something in Dr. Mercer's ear. "Our experiments….someone, somehow has modified their programming and are using them to attack the city…" Tommy said. Anton Mercer nodded. "I'll look into it" he said. Acting strangely, Dr. Mercer held his head and said to Tommy. "Tell Trent he'll have to get a ride home from one of his friends…" "Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked. "I'll be fine." Dr. Mercer said before leaving.

"Hayley, if you don't mind, my shift is over…" "Thanks Trent, I can handle it from here" Hayley said. Looking for his dad, Trent was surprised to see his science teacher waiting for him instead. "Dr. Oliver, did you see where my dad went?" he asked. "He said he wasn't feeling well, I'm giving you a ride home" Tommy said. Trent shrugged. "You don't have to Dr. O, I'll take the bus…" "Non sense Trent, I was going that way anyway…"

Mesogog's Fortress

"I have decided to give myself an upgrade…"Zeltrax trailed off as he typed a few buttons on the device that controlled the monster creator. "And just how do you plan to do that?" Elsa asked. "By going in there…" Zeltrax said pointing to the machine. "Fine, go ahead…" Elsa said smirking. "Why are you so happy?" "Because you'll probably end up destroying yourself…the master will have one less thing to worry about…"Zeltrax didn't listen to the rest of Elsa's commet as he stepped into the machine. The fog appeared as usual as Zeltrax appeared unchanged. "I feel….the same" he exclaimed as a younger and smaller version of Zeltrax appeared "Father!". Elsa and Zeltrx appeared stunned.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Kim appeared at Hayley's almost back to normal. Her case of the chicken pox had been more severe than Tommy's and since she had not had it when she was a younger child, it had taken her longer to get back to 100 . Kim had a few pox marks here and there, but they were quite small. "Ms. Hart! Are you feeling better?" Kira asked her English teacher. "Kira, hi. Yes, much, much better…I can eat again!" Kim joked. "You haven't seen Tommy around, have you?" she asked. "Sorry Ms. Hart, but you just missed him. Oh, I had a question for you on the English project though…" Kira talked to Kim while Ethan and Conner came back from the arcade part of Hayley's. "Hey Ms. Hart, sup?"

"Hello boys,….I heard from the Tommy and my substitutes that you two were exceptional students. Ethan, please thank you mom again for me..."Conner, same to your mom from Tommy." Ethan and Conner blushed as they nodded. "Bye guys, see you in the lab later" she called. "That was weird" Ethan said.

On route to Trent's House

"So Dr. O, how do you know my Dad?" Trent asked curiously. "We used to work together when I was working on my PhD. You should really ask him though" Tommy replied. Trent nodded. "Thanks for the ri…Dr. O, do you see a strange gold creature running toward us!" Tommy glanced into his mirror and slammed on the breaks as the creature ran into the back of the jeep. "Trent, stay here" Tommy said as he got out of the jeep to investigate. Trent didn't listen though as he got out of the jeep and followed behind Tommy. "What is that?" Trent asked. "I don't want to know" Tommy replied as Goldenrod, Zeltrax's son, sprang to life and started attacking Tommy and Trent. Trent started at Goldenrod, but was quickly thrown off balance. He had not had much experience, if any, in fighting monsters. Tommy took a protective stance in front of Trent as he showed off his own powerful round house kicks and sharp, precise movements. For Tommy, fighting a monster was like riding a bike. Kira, Conner, and Ethan, and Kim arrived a few minutes later. "You okay Trent" Kira asked forgetting Trent didn't know her secret. "How do you know my name?" he asked confused.

The rangers fought for a few minutes before, Zeltrax appeared. "Come my son…" Zeltrax started. "Father I haven't yet……" "There will be another time, now come…" he finished. Goldrenrod reluctantly followed his father through the invisiportal. "Thank you rangers" Tommy said before winking at Kim and the others while telling Trent to get into the jeep. "Dr. O, the strangest things seem to happen around you…" Trent thought to himself. "And how did the yellow ranger know my name?" he mused.

Mercer Residence

"Dad, I'm home….sorry I'm late, Dr. Oliver had some car problems on the way here" Trent said deciding not to mention the monster to his father. "Trent, I think I've found a solution to our little problem…" Dr. Mercer handed a sheet of paper to Trent. Trent read the paper and paled a bit. "Dad…you didn't? how?" he asked. "That's right, I bought the Cyberspace….it seems the land it was on was owned by the city, so now I own it. You'll be the new manager so…" "Dad, Hayley is my boss…you can't do this…" he stated. "It sounds to me like you're being ungrateful….I'm just trying to look out for your best interests…" Dr. Mercer started getting a tell tale headache. "Trent, we'll finish this discussion later, right now I need to rest…"

Tommy's Lab

"They can't do this can they?" Kim asked Hayley down in the lab. "They already did, since I don't own the land, I'm getting a new land lord…" "I'll do everything in my power to help you Hayley" Kim said. She gave Hayley a hug. "Hayley we'll help too" Kira said. "We will?" Conner asked earning himself an elbowing in the ribs. "Oh, we will". "I'm game" Ethan said. "You know Dr. O you really have to tell pay the air conditioning bill, it's hot down here" Ethan complained. "Dude, I thought it was just me…." Conner started. The girls just looked at Ethan and Conner strangely. "I do pay the bills you know, it's not cheap either" Tommy said. "Don't you three have homework to be doing?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrow. "Tommy, lighten up it's Friday, they have all weekend to do it, and besides, I bet they don't want to do your work because they probable just finished my 5 page essay on _The Inferno _huh guys." Kira, Conner, and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Yeah Ms. Hart, but we gotta get going anyway, we have um….plans, right guys" Kira said. "Yeah" Ethan and Conner replied. Once the three teens were out of the earshot of the two teachers and Hayley, Kim and Tommy laughed. "Smooth move Kim" Kim just smiled. "Works everytime…" . "Man, I completely forgot about that paper, did any of you guys read the book?" Conner asked. The two shook their heads. "We could always use but then again Ms. Hart isn't stupid…" Kira merely smiled. "I have an answer….the junior honors English class read the same book, I have a friend who's in that class, she owes me a favor…"

Hayley's Cyberspace, Saturday Morning

"Hayley, I am so sorry…" Trent said as he started to apologize to Hayley. "For what?" she asked confused. "Well...um…Hayley, my dad is the one that bought the land the Cyberspace is on…but listen, I'm going down to city hall to help fight for you to keep it, I don't want any part in…" "Trent, don't worry, apology accepted…". Trent let out a sigh of relief. "…just make sure you are here for your afternoon shift though" she added. Trent smiled, "Will do boss". "Devin, come on, we have to go and get this on film, this is perfect or our government project" Cassidy said. "Okay Cass" Devin grabbed his video camera and followed her out the door.

City Hall

"Kira, Dr. O, Ms. Hart, hi…" Trent said greeting his friend and teachers. "Where's Conner and Ethan?" he asked surprised that Kira's two partners in crime weren't there. Kira lit up and started laughing. Trent showed a questioning look. "I'll give you three guesses…" "Huh?" Trent, was now very confused. "They are home sick Trent" Kim said. "sick…don't tell me!" Trent said now laughing uncontrollably. "Alright, settle down you two" Tommy said shaking his head. A petite woman with a business suit and black briefcase approached the foursome. "Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart, a pleasure". She shook their hands. "Thank you for agreeing to meet us on such short notice Councilwoman Gonzalez." "Dr. Oliver, we meet again!" Zeltrax exclaimed appearing with an army of Tyrannodrones and Goldenrod. Goldenrod nodded in agreement before he started attacking the people around the city hall building. "Trent, get Councilwoman Gonzalez to safety." Trent helped fight a few Tyrannodrones before he and the Councilwoman were safely situated behind the planter box's wall.

"If there is anything I can ever do to thank you, please let me know" she said grateful for being rescued. "Actually, there is something…" Trent said. Meanwhile, Kim, Kira, and Tommy had morphed and were fighting the Tyrannodrones, Goldenrod, and Zeltrax. "I hate to do this, but we need help" Tommy exclaimed as he was surrounded by the Tyrannodrones. "Conner, Ethan, I know you guys are sick, but we really need some help!" Tommy called through his communicator. Ethan and Conner had been hoping something like this would happen. Being around the house with their moms waiting on them hand and foot was overrated. "Mom, I told you, I'm fine!" Conner exclaimed. "If you're sure honey…" "Yes I'm sure mom". As soon as the coast was clear, Conner morphed and joined the team. Ethan followed shortly behind.

"Did someone call for help?" Ethan and Conner appeared taking a fighting stance next to Tommy. Kira and Kim regrouped to join the boys. "Let's do it guys!" Conner called. Tommy went to fight Zeltrax as Conner and the others called for their weapons. "TRICERA SHIELD! PTERA GRIPS! TYRANNO STAFF! POWER BOW!" Tommy already had his Brachio staff out and was using it. The four rangers formed the super Z- Rex blaster and fired it at Goldenrod. "I'm not done yet Dr. Oliver" Zeltrax said retreating.

Mesogog's Island

"Elsa, why do you always mock me?" Zeltrax said. "What? I didn't say anything…" she said. Zeltrax made his "son" grow, and launched him into the heart of Reefside. "BRACHIO ZORD" Tommy called. The zords appeared seconds later and easily defeated Goldenrod.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Dr. Mercer entered the café followed by a few architects and contractors. "Those walls need replacing, those computers can stay…" "Dr. Mercer, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked. "I'm the new owner…" he replied. "I don't think so…the land here is owned by the city, therefore, all sales go through the city council." "Come again?" Dr. Mercer said surprised. "Well, thanks largely in part to your son here, he and the others (indicating Tommy, Kira, and Kim, Conner and Ethan were at home in bed), the city council came to a unanimous decision not to approve the sale of this land. This place is a haven for the youths." The councilwoman was surrounded by some of the teens in the café. Dr. Mercer angrily turned around and left.

Mercer Mansion

Trent looked around his father's study looking for his backpack. "I knew I left it somewhere…" he said searching earnestly for it. Instead, he found a glowing green light floating in the air. Curious, he reached for it and was instantly transported through the invisiportal. He landed outside, to his surprise, of the Cyberspace.

Cyberspace

"Trent?" his father asked. "Hi dad… I was uh…coming in for my afternoon shift." He said quickly. "See you at home" his father said and continued towards his limo. Trent looked around for a second before shaking his head. "I must be going crazy" he thought to himself.

Tommy's House

"Kim, I know Thanksgiving is three ways away, but I was wondering if it's alright with you if we could have a sort of ranger Thanksgiving" Tommy said. "That would be great Tommy, I haven't seen Trini, Aisha, Kat and the gang in so long." Kim mused. "Well, I know how you love to go shopping, and throw parties, so I figured three weeks is enough time…with Mesogog, we'll be needing all the time we can get" Tommy finished. Kim hugged him. "I love you Tommy…I love you too beautiful". "Are you up to making a guest list?" Kim asked. "Alright". Tommy grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started writing down names Kim rambled off. "Jason, Trini, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kat…am I forgetting anyone?" Kim asked. "I don't think so" Tommy said."…I'll have to get back to you on that though, you know my memory….." "Kira, Conner, and Ethan probably will be spending the holiday with their own families."

Note- Are there any other characters you would like me to add to the dinner?


	13. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: Thanks for the feedback, your wishes are my command : P The red rangers will be in attendance along with Justin and Tanya and there will be a few pairings. I thought I had Tanya in there already, but I guess not. Any other requests? Hit the lilac button and review : P

BTW- This is a shipper's delight chapter : P

Chapter 17

Tommy's House

Tommy slapped his hand against his head; "Kim, I know who we've forgotten!...Tanya, and Justin". "Oh yeah, I haven't talked to them in so long, I've completely forgotten" Kim said while working on cooking her chicken for dinner. "I think I may invite a few other people two I met a few years ago…let's see, Cole and Alyssa, Eric, Wes and Jen, Carter and Dana, Leo and his wife Kendrix, TJ and Cassie, and last but not least, Andros and Ashley." Kim smiled, "aren't you forgetting Hayley!...". "What, oh…I completely forgot about her…Kim, thanks." "We are going to need an enormous turkey for all these people…maybe two or three. I hope you plan on helping me cook all this food" Kim finished. Tommy sighed. "Kim, you now I can't cook…" "Don't you mean won't?" "Well, I guess we could barbecue a few things…." "We…you mean you…I don't do BBQ, and besides, who is going to prepare the yams, the gravy, stuffing, jello salad, rolls, pies etc." Tommy put his hands up. "Fine, you win…I will BBQ the turkeys…" "Good, because I have other plans for you…" Kim said with an evil smile as she started to prepare the mile long shopping list.

Anton Mercer's Study

Trent searched earnestly for the strange invisiportal. "Son, what are you doing in here?" Dr. Mercer asked. "Dad, I know I'm not going crazy, but…" Trent hesitated "…there is a strange portal in this room it…" Dr. Mercer cut Trent off. "Trent, you've been working too hard at that stupid coffee house…listen, I'm going to call my doctor, maybe he can fit you in today…" "Dad, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor!" Trent exclaimed glancing at the time. "Look, I better get going or I'm going to be late for school."

Reefside High

"Alright guys, I hope you're ready for an extra special treat today…what better way to learn then outdoors…that's right, we going on a field trip!" Tommy said with a bright smile. The students let out their approval with a round of cheers. "Dr. Oliver, can I have permission to film the activities today, it's for journalism class." "Sure Cassidy". "Thanks Dr. O" Cassidy said grabbing Devin and dragging him outside towards the bus." Aw, Dr. Oliver, I heard you were going on a trip today, mind if I join you?" asked Principal Randall as she appeared in the doorway dressed in a stereotypical paleontologist's attire. Knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to say no to his boss, Tommy reluctantly agreed. "Excellent!" Elsa Randall thought to herself.

_Flashback _

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Zeltrax asked. "None of your business….but if you must know, I'm making a duplicate egg so I can trick those fool rangers and get my hands on the real deal for Lord Mesogog…" Zeltrax shook his head. "Like that is actually going to work". "Like you have a better idea" Elsa shot back.

_End Flashback_

Digging Site

The students eager to find an artifact, or even better, fossil, for extra credit, stormed off the bus to hurry and find the best location to dig. Tommy walked around to check on his students before finding a patch of his own and started digging. Principal Randall had ideas of her own. She hid the decoy egg where she knew the three teen rangers would find it. Elsa Randall walked around and performed her duties as Principal. Even though she hated kids, and her job, she knew if she last it, it would not sit well with her master. "Hm, a kitten saber-toothed tiger tooth, Kim would like this…" Tommy thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Kira. "Aw, Dr. O, we think we found a morphosaurus, can you help up identify it?" Principal Randall, hovering close by heard this and silently followed behind Tommy and Kira. "Dr. O, we think it's another bio-zord egg" Ethan said carefully digging the egg free before pulling it out and handing it to his mentor and science teacher.

"Oh, an egg, may I see that?" Principal Randall asked. Tommy was a little startled by her presence, but that feeling didn't last long. "Were not sure what it is, but…" "Oh come on, I won't break it…". Reluctantly, Tommy handed the egg over as the usual amount of Tyrannodrones appeared. Kira, Conner and Ethan ran to help fight off the Tyrannodrones and keep them away from the other students while Tommy stayed behind to protect the egg and his boss. "Devin, are you getting this?" Cassady asked. "Aw.." Devin started; he had been putting his camera away. "We can have exclusive coverage not only of the power rangers, but also of Principal Randall and Dr. Oliver for the gossip story….I can see the headlines now….Dr. Oliver replaces Ms. Hart for Principal Randall. "Are you sure Cass, I mean…" "Shut up and film".

Not daring to morph with so many students around, the four rangers battled as best as they could. Not paying too much attention to the students watching, Tommy focused on getting the Tyrannodrones to retreat. Conner, Kira, and Ethan fought on the sidelines didn't attract as much attention. "Aiya" Kim appeared on the scene morphed and ready to fight. She pulled out her power bow and started firing shots at the Tyrannodrones who wouldn't leave the students alone. "This should get me an A in journalism" Cassidy thought to herself. As a Tyrannodrone knocked the egg out of Elsa Randall's hand, she started to fall towards a mud pit. Tommy wanting to save the egg and her made a spectacular jump and leap into the air grabbing both of them. "Is everything alright here sir" asked Kim trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, pink ranger, I think I can take it from here, thank you for your help..." "My work here is done" she said as she disappeared into the woods, demorphed and sprinted to the invisiportal that had allowed her to travel from her classroom to the dig site thanks to the help of Hayley. "The things I do for Tommy" Kim thought to herself. "I have ten minutes of my prep left…" "Devin forget Principal Randall…did you get the footage of the pink ranger and Dr. O. This is even better news for the gossip section. Dr. Oliver 'digs' pink ranger". After making sure everyone was alright, the students gathered their belongings and headed back to the buses to get back to school.

Tommy's Lab

"Tommy, you owe me big time" Kim teased. "I know, what would I do without you beautiful?" Tommy replied kissing her. "Ew" Conner said walking into the lab. "Conner" Kira said punching him on his side. "How's the egg Dr. O?" Ethan asked. "Well, we'll know when it hatches" Tommy said.

Mesogog's Lair

"That fool for a teacher can't tell real from fake! How stupid can you be?" Elsa asked absently. "Elsa, what have you been up to?" Mesogog asked. "Master…wait until you see what I have…" "An egg? An egg! Is this all you have to show me?" Mesogog yelled at Elsa. "Master, it's a bio-zord egg…" "I know that Elsa, I created the eggs, remember!" "Yes, but now that we have it, we can make it pure evil and use it against those stupid rangers…" "Your plan better work Elsa, or else you know what's coming…"

Downtown Reefside

Elsa released the zord upon downtown Reefside. "Tommy, I think you should see this" Kim said as she showed Tommy where the new zord was attacking half of the buildings in downtown Reefside. "That's the Dimetro zord, but if the zord's there….what do we have here?" Tommy grabbed the egg and opened it. An image of Elsa appeared. The image stuck it's tongue out and said, "now who's laughing" and disappeared. The two rangers called the three younger rangers, called the zords and went to tame the zord. "This should keep those pesky pipsqueaks busy…" Mesogog said as he sent a monster town to help the Dimetro zord attack the Thundersauraus Megazord. Tommy tamed the zord with his morpher while Kim,Conner, Ethan, and Kira called upon it to attach to the megazord to attack the monster.

Mesogog's Island

"Elsa, my patience is growing thinner each time you fail…I also know you planned to leave your job at the school…you will stay and continue to gather information on the rangers…" Mesogog growled at Elsa. "Don't look so smirk Zeltrax, you're next!..."

Reefside High

"Aw, Dr. Oliver, we meet again…I'd um just like to say thank you for um…rescuing me the other day…" if there ever was a word that Elsa Randall hated it was thank you. "It was no problem". "Well, I better get back to my office…" Principal Randall left and headed down the hall. "Tommy, did she just say what I think she said?" asked Kim entering Tommy's classroom. "I think so…how can I help you beautiful?" Tommy asked. "I just wanted to let you know that I called and asked everyone about Thanksgiving and they all said yes…" Kim said. "Great! Thanksgiving is going to be great…". "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah, I just need to do one thing, then I'll be ready to go to lunch…" "I'm going to go grab my jacket and then I'll meet you in the parking lot…" "I'll see you in five minutes." Tommy waited until the coast was clear and made a phone call to a very special store in downtown Reefside. "Hello, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, I was just wondering if my "package" is ready to be picked up?". A very friendly voice replied "Let me check….Oliver, Oliver….aw here we go….yes, everything seems to be in order." "Great, I'll be in tonight to pay and pick it up" "We look forward to seeing you…bye"

Downtown Reefside

After school, Kim had told Tommy that she had to run a late practice so Tommy had figured it would be the perfect opportunity to run his little errand. Tommy pulled his jeep up to the store he had called earlier in the day and sighed. "Hello, welcome to Reefside Jewelers, I'm Joanne, how can I help you sir?" "We spoke earlier; I'm Dr. Oliver." "Oh hi...here you are" Joanne said pulling out a small black box with a very special ring inside of it. "We made it according to your specifications…." Tommy glanced at the content and smiled. "Perfect! Thank you so much." he said. "I hope it makes your lady very happy…" Tommy smiled. He paid Joanne and left.

Tommy's House

Kim arrived home tired sore. "Kim, is that you?" Tommy asked. "yeah handsome, it's me…" Tommy had been planning this evening for quite a while. "I'll be down in a second, but there's a package that arrived for you, why don't you open it while you're waiting…" Tommy trailed off. Kim opened the box and was shocked to see a beautiful simple pale pink satin dress with spaghetti straps and a simple black sash around the center. The dress also had a light pink shawl. The dress had a small note pinned to it. "For my beautiful…try it on and come into the dining room…your white tiger turned black knight awaits you…" Kim cracked a large smiled as she rushed to get ready. Kim fixed her hair up, added some more make up and put on the beautiful dress. Kim left her black heels on and headed for the dining room. On the table sat two candles, two plates, a bottle of champagne, two wine glasses, a single pink rose and a small note that told her to sit.

Kim took a seat and instantly, the candles lit themselves. "Tommy, I know you're there…" Kim giggled. "In the flesh…" Tommy said appearing out of thin air. "Kim, I wrote this poem for you…

When I first saw you

I fell in

Love with you.

Little did I know

You would be my

One, my only.

Unicorns, and other

Monsters were

Always involved in our adventures.

Remembering the good times and bad

Remembering the tough times we shared

You were always there for

Me. You are my

Everything.

Now look at the first letter in every sentence….and put them together. Kim read them and started crying.

"Will you marry me?" Tommy said softly pulling out the ring her had picked up earlier. "Tommy, it's beautiful, of course I'll marry you!" The ring was a simple single diamond that had the slightest hint of a pink tint shaped as a small heart and gold band. It had K and T engraved in the inside with a heart around the two letters. Tommy slipped the ring around her finger as they embarrassed in a long romantic kiss. This was a moment Tommy and Kim never wanted to end. "Tommy, promise me one thing…" "Anything beautiful…" "Leave the writing to me.." Kim said wit an evil grin. "Hey, I tried, I'm just not that good at writing poetry…" "Tommy, it was beautiful though…I want to have this poem framed and put in a very special place…"

Kim and Tommy ate dinner, had the champagne and finished off their evening in bed. "I never want this evening to end Tommy…" Kim said. "I know beautiful, I know..." "Do you wanna play hooky tomorrow?" "I wish…but you know I didn't rally plan on missing out tomorrow, I did Friday though…I was thinking three day weekend..." "It's a staff day and I really don't plan on going in and doing progress report grades…that's why I already did them…" "I had mine in last week…Tommy you are a genius!" "That's why they call me Dr." Tommy joked. "Oh you!" Kim hit him with a pillow.


	14. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: Thanks for the reviews…glad to see you liked the last bombshell I dropped, there will more like that coming in the next chapters. Since many for you are looking forward to the Thanksgiving chapter, I decided to make it come early. Enjoy! Hit the lilac button and review.

Chapter 18

Reefside High

"I see no reason to make you do extra work over the holidays, so take this period to catch up with whatever up need…" Kim trailed off. The usually quiet class, already paying very little attention suddenly grew into a noisy group. Kim couldn't help but smile. She didn't blame them for not wanting to work. Thanksgiving holiday started as soon as school ended. Kim was also very cheerful because of a little something Tommy had asked Kim two weeks ago. She was rather surprised that no one had yet noticed her ring or even said anything, little did she know, that would all change in the next ten minutes. Tommy compared to Kim was trying to get as much work out of his students as possible. As soon as the students came back, mid terms would only be a two weeks away. "Guys, I know it's hard, but I need you to pay attention…." Tommy told his class. "…tell you what, if you guys all pay attention and take notes, when I finish this lecture, you can have the remaining time and use it to your…" Tommy was cut off by the school announcements. Tommy sighed and put his book down. He finished the sentence he was writing on the board and sat down, he doubted he would finish anything with it being the day before vacation/

"Good morning Reefside High, I'm Cassidy Cornell….." Cassidy made the usual round of announcements ranging from vacation dates to library news to club events. Ever since the first Tommy and Kim gossip report, all teachers at the school had come to dread it. "…good luck to the ladies basketball and gymnastics teams in their upcoming district championships…in the gossip report, we turn once again to the most eligible male teacher and female teacher, Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart…" Tommy knew something like this would be coming. The screen showed exclusive coverage of Tommy saving Principal Randall, and then the pink ranger. "Dr. Oliver it seems has a new love interest, the pink ranger…but who is this person? We can exclusively reveal the pink ranger is…." Kim started going ghost white. Tommy also had the color drain from his face. The video showed the pink ranger demorphing; just as it seemed Kim's identity would be compromised, the tape broke off into static. "aw…please excuse us while we are having technical difficulties…" Cassidy yelled at Devin to fix the tape, but as hard as Devin tried, the tape got worse and worse until it exploded in the machine.

"Uh, Cass…I think we've got a slight problem…" "Devin, what now?" Cassidy was about to blow her top when she found out about the tape. "I think this is quite enough…what should I do with you two this time though…" Principal Randall said holding the master plug to the AV room. "Dr. O, what's this about you and the pink ranger…I thought you had a thing for Ms. Hart!" Conner joked knowing full well who the pink ranger was. "Conner…what have I said about students asking about my private life…" Everyone started snickering. "What?" Conner said. Getting info on Dr. Oliver's private life was like finding a needle in a haystack. Martha, the lone junior in the class knew otherwise though. "Excuse me, Dr. Oliver…" "Yes" he asked fiddling with his glasses. "I couldn't help but notice Ms. Hart had a ring on her finger at practice the other day, did you finally ask her?" she asked trying to be innocent. Everyone grew silent waiting for an answer; even Conner, Kira, and Ethan. The three teen rangers were observant, but hadn't bothered to look at Kim's hand. Tommy merely sighed.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag…" the class all started talking at once. "I'm warning you though, this is the one and only time…" the students didn't listen though, they just started asking questions. Tommy gulped. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. Kim was having a similar time. The students were bombarding her with questions about why she didn't care about Dr. Oliver and the pink ranger, where was she, etc. It took a full fifteen minutes for them to settle down and finally notice Kim's ring. "Ms. Hart, how long have you had that rock?" Kim just laughed.

Tommy's House, later that night

"You know Kim, Martha is quite observant…" "You're telling me…she kept asking me at practice about it. She noticed right away, but I didn't say anything…" Tommy shrugged. "I guess that's why she's the only junior in my class and has the highest grade…" "I can't believe Conner, Kira and Ethan didn't notice though…" Kim said laughing. "I wonder how long it's going to take the gang to notice…you haven't told anyone yet have you?" Tommy asked his fiancé. "Who me?" Kim said trying to sound hurt as she zipped her lips up and threw away the key. "I wouldn't dare…I haven't even told the others we're back in uniform yet…" Kim trailed off. "That's another surprise they'll be in for…" Tommy and Kim continued to talk about ways to reveal their secrets to the others, but it wasn't until Hayley arrived until they concocted the master plan. "It's just so crazy it might work!" Tommy exclaimed.

Thanksgiving Day, Tommy's home

Conner, Ethan, and Kira sat in their respective homes sleeping in as late as possible. Kim thinking of this as her alarm clock went off grew very jealous. "Why do I have to get up a 6:30 AM…" "because beautiful, you're cooking…" Tommy said softly pretending to be asleep. Kim threw her pillow at Tommy. "I expect you downstairs at 7:30 to barbecue my turkeys…." Kim said setting her alarm for him. "Yeah, yeah…" Tommy rolled over to claim the other half of the queen sized bed. Kim quickly showered, dressed, and headed down to the kitchen to set to work on the massive dinner planned for that night. Hayley, Trini, Aisha, and some of the others had offered to come early and help, but Kim had all turned them down. They were her guests, why make them cook. Rocky on the other hand decided to take Kim's refusal as a friendly suggestion, and had purposely planned to arrive hours earlier than the others after Kim had told him no. He was supposed to be the professional chef after all.

_Flashback_

"You know I can't let you do that Rocko…" "Why Kim?" "Three reasons, one, if I let you near the food, you'll eat all of it; two, you're the guest; three, did I mention what happened last time I let you help me cook something…you insisted that Rita and Zedd had poisoned it and …." "okay, I get the picture, but seriously Kim, I'm not as bad as I used to be I…" "Rocky" "alright, have it your way…"

_End Flashback_

Rocky shook his head, thinking back. Kim meanwhile seemed to be having a bad morning early on. She had already made a mess of the kitchen and was having one problem after another. "Morning beautiful…" Tommy said coming down at 6:30 sharp. Kim sighed as she greeted Tommy. "Hey handsome…" Kim replied just about to take a pan of boiling water off the stove while getting distracted as the oven timer went off. Tommy had headed out back to start the grill and stopped suddenly as he heard Kim scream. Tommy rushed inside to see what had happened. He saw Kim holding her hand the sink and running cold water over it. Kim had accidentally put her hand into the pan of boiling water and had badly burned her hand. "Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked concerned. "I'll be alright" she said. Tommy gently took her right hand while it was still in the sink and saw that she probably would require a trip to the emergency room. "Tommy, I a already so far behind schedule, I can't le…" DING DONG! DING DONG! "Tommy, can you get that" "I'm on it beautiful"

"Who would it be this early?" Tommy asked himself. Tommy opened the door and to his surprise, there was Rocky! "Rocky!" Tommy called. "Bro, it's been too long" he replied. Where's pinky?" "I'm over here…" Tommy showed Rocky in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Rocko…it's so good to see you" "Kim?" Rocky asked a little confused. "I know I'm kind of early…okay extremely early, but I couldn't help myself, I…" Rocky stopped as soon as he figured out that Kim had burned her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "You should really get that looked at you know…" "See Kim, even Rocky says so….and now that he's here, you can put him to work and…" "Hey..." Tommy gave him the Conner look. "I mean, I'll be glad to get right to work, and I even promise not to eat anything until you get back…now you leave everything to me and go with Tommy…" Rocky said with an evil grin on his face. "Kim, Rocky will take care of the food, you go to the car, and I'll meet you there as soon as I grab my car keys".

As soon as Kim had headed out the door, Tommy quickly told Rocky about the grills in the back, and also gave him a twenty second tour of the kitchen. Rocky assured Tommy he would take care of things and told him to go take care of Kim. Rocky knew that unless Tommy and him pushed Kim, she would merely ignore the burn and keep right on cooking. "You'd think she would have already learned her lesson with her little leg injury" Rocky said to himself. "It's a shame she doesn't have her powers anymore…" Rocky shook himself out of his musings and got to work on the stuffing, gravy, pies before checking the turkeys on the grill in back. "I promised Kim I wouldn't eat until she got back, but will she notice if I make a sandwich to hold me?" pondered Rocky.

Reefside Memorial Hospital

"You're lucky it's not as bad as we thought Ms. Hart" said the friendly attending doctor. "The x-rays were clear, and if I didn't know any better I'd say your skin has already started to heal" he joked. Tommy and Kim gave a faint nervous laugh knowing full well that it was thanks to their powers. "Keep you're hand cleaned and wrapped for the next three to four weeks. I also highly discourage any use of the hand until you are at least cleared to by your personal physician….this ointment should be used once a day to help the itching and redness of the skin…" Tommy and Kim thanked the doctor before heading out into the parking lot and getting into Tommy's jeep. "Adam can take a look at your hand tonight, I doubt it will take more than a two weeks to heal…" "I hope so, I depend on writing on the board…" "Just make sure you don't let me catch you without that sling an bandage until Adam says so..." "Yes, Daddy…"

Tommy's House

"Mmmm, Rocky that smells good…" Kim said entering the house. "Rocky, I thought you weren't going to eat until we got back…" Kim teased her old friend. Rocky was about to take a bite from a giant sandwich. "I made you two one too…" "I suppose we'll have to forgive him then…" Tommy joked grabbing a plate for himself. "Hey, you guys were gone three hours, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I ate especially since I already finished three quarters of the meal….I just have to marinate the turkeys a bit more and they should be finished within the hour…" Kim was shocked. "You finished everything in three hours?" "Well the pies were easy, those took about an hour, the gravy, yams and stuffing took about half an hour, you had already made jello, I made salad dressing, and the mashed potatoes only took about an hour and a half...the turkeys I have my own secret to cooking so that sped up the process by a few hours…" Kim gave Rocky a giant hug. "What would I do without you Rocko? It's not even noon yet…" "Whibibdabgoobroo" "Tommy, don't speak with your mouth full!" Tommy grinned and swallowed. "I said this is darn good bro"

"I know bro…I do work in a five star restaurant you know…." "After I take the turkeys up, I want to hear all about what you guys have been up to…maybe we can watch a couple movies or two until the others get here…" "As long as it's not the godfather, football, or star wars, I don't care what we watch…" "Kim" Tommy and Rocky whined at the same time. The three friends talked for a while trading stories and finding out what the others had been up to over the past few years. Kim wanted to badly tell Rocky of their engagement, but the two had promised to wait until everyone was there. The two had also decided on a very "special" way to reveal the fact they were back in uniform to the others. "So have you two finally gotten together again?" Rocky asked carefully. "You'll have to wait to find out, just like everyone else" Kim grinned. DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get it" Kim started. She headed over to the door, but had a few problems opening the door. "Um, Tommy, would you mind…" Tommy tried hard not to laugh. "I'm coming". "Jason, Trini!" Kim smiled running to greet her oldest friends. "Hey Kim, Tommy, Rocky…it's great to see you guys" Kim hugged Trini and Jason. The three talked for a few minutes, but the girls soon broke off into their own conversation leading to the next room over. After Jason and Trini arrived, the guests just started popping in. Adam and Tanya, Kat and Billy, Aisha, Zack and Angela, a now nineteen year old Justin, Andros and Ashley, TJ and Cassie, Carter and Dana, Leo and Kendrix, Cole and Alyssa, Eric, Wes and Jen last, but not least was Hayley and her surprise date, Cam. "Well it looks like everyone is here" Tommy said to Kim. "Before we all sit down to eat, I think it would be nice if everyone introduced themselves…" Kim hesitated for a second. "She knows Kim" Zack said smiling at his wife. "…in that case, add your color and team…" Tommy finished.

"Let's start at to the left…" "Jason, red and gold ranger, mighty morphin and zeo" "Trini, yellow, mighty morphin" "Adam, black and green, mighty morphin, ninjetti, zeo, and turbo" "Tanya, yellow zeo and turbo" "Kat, pink ranger, mighty morphin and ninjetti, zeo and turbo" "Billy, blue ranger, mighty morphin and ninjetti, amd zeo technical advisor" "Aisha, yellow, mighty morphin and ninjetti" "Zack, black ranger, mighty morphin" "Angela" "Justin, blue, turbo" "Andros, red ranger, space" "Ashley, yellow turbo and space" "TJ red and blue ranger, turbo and space" "Cassie, pink ranger, turbo and space" "Carter, red, lightspeed" "Dana, pink, lightspeed" "Leo, red ranger, galaxy " "Kendrix, pink ranger, galaxy" "Cole, red, wild force" "Alyssa, white, wild force" "Eric, red, quantum ranger" "Wes, red, time force" "Jen, pink ranger, time force" "Hayley, dino thunder technical advisor" "Cam, green, ninja storm" "Rocky, red and blue, mighty morphin, and zeo" "Kim, pink ranger, mighty morphin and ninjetti" "Tommy, green, red, white, mighty morphin, ninjetti, zeo and turbo"

"That was a lot!" Kim joked. The other rangers talked and started to break the ice a bit. Many were wondering who Hayley was and what se met by dino thunder technical advisor, but had forgotten in a Tommy like fashion. "So I heard that you boys have an interesting story about your trip to the moon…" Hayley started. All the red rangers started talking at once. The girls and other male non-red rangers started laughing. "Hey, how come I wasn't invited?" Rocky complained. Everyone just laughed. "What?" he whined. Aisha patted him on the shoulder. "So what have you guys been up to since saving the world?" Trini asked. They all went around the table and exchanged stories. "You two seem awfully quiet…why are yo.." Aisha stopped short. "Kim, what happened?" Kim had been sitting with her left arm on the table and her right arm in a sling by her side, the others hadn't yet noticed her injury. "Oh, this? It's nothing too bad, just a small burn I got this morning…." "Is anyone hungry? Our resident chef cooked up a storm this morning…"

Kim started to get up, but Tommy stopped her. "You stay, I'll get it…Rocky, why don't you come with me…" Kat had been watching the entire exchange and had quickly noticed Kim's left ring finger when Tommy had stopped her. "Kim, Tommy, is there something you want to tell us?" she said excitedly. "Um, well, we were going to wait until after desert, but Tommy and I have some news to tell you" Kim said. "I've asked Kim to take my hand in marriage, and she has agreed" Trini squealed in delight as did Aisha, Kat, and Tanya. Hayley, already knowing merely smiled. The other ranger ladies all started talking at once excitedly. Eariler in the evening, Kim had immediately clicked with Alyssa, the kindergarten teacher, Dana, the doctor, Jen sub commander of the Silver Guardians, Ashley, the fashion designer, Cassie, the rock star, and Kendrix, member of GSA. Adam, Jason, Rocky, Zack and Billy gave Tommy a high five. "It took you long enough bro" Jason said. "I concur with Jason." "Congratulations guys" the remaining rangers said. "You know, there's one other thing I think you guys should know…be right back" Tommy and Kim said at the same time. Hayley and Cam silently followed. "Are they ready?" Hayley asked Cam. "All set…" "I just need to call the others…" Tommy said.

Tommy and Kim came back out smiling evilly. "Since everyone is here, the last bit of news we have to tell you is something quite important...Rocky, I promise we will eat momentarly..." Tommy said. "Introducing, the newest set of rangers…the dino thunder rangers!" Five rangers appeared behind Tommy and Kim. Everyone gasped. "You sure have been busy!" Justin exclaimed. "Rangers, please remove your helmets…" Kira, Conner, and Ethan did so first laughing. "Dude, Dr. O, these things are hot, and my mom is gonna kill me if I'm gone for more than twenty minutes so can we hurry this up?" Conner whinned impatiently before actually taking notice of all the former rangers watching him intently. "Conner" Kira and Ethan groaned. "We apologize for his rude behavior" Kira said aloud. "I'm Kira, this is Ethan, and that….that's Conner" "So who are the black and pink rangers?" Jason asked. "That would be me and" "Me" said to very familiar voices. "Tommy, Kim?" everyone was now extremely confused.

The three dino thunder teens, Hayley and Cam stood there laughing. "Cyber Tommy, Cyber Kim, we are done with you guys…" Cam said. The unmorphed Kim and Tommy disappeared. "Well, we knew you couldn't stay away forever...especially since you are going for all the colors" Zack said. "What can I say, I only have pink, yellow, and blue to go." "I don't think pink is your color though, that's more my color" Kim said. The new rangers mingled for a few minutes with their predecessors before apologizing and leaving. "We could only borrow them for a few minutes, their parents probably wouldn't like it if they disappeared for the night. You will all see more of them tomorrow or possibly even later tonight." Tommy said. "This is really exciding and all, but can we please eat?" Rocky said. Everyone laughed. "I thought you said you changed Rocky…" "Cooking all day has made me hungry, and besides, I made extra for me…." "Some things never change".

Note Thanksgiving will be continued in the next chapter…I just wanted to stop here and post so yall had something to look forward too. Any storyline/plot ideas please post…I have a few ideas, but not as many for the other red rangers/rangers beyond space. I'm trying to get all the characters in, but it's a it tough. They will have more of a roll coming up at the wedding for KT and that's all I'm going to say about that. Did I miss any rangers? Last, but not least…review, review, review!


	15. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get it up! Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm doing the best I can to update, but it probably will only be once a week from here on out; I have practice everyday after school now and about three hours of homework.

Chapter 19

Tommy's House

"So Mr. Greatest-Ranger-Ever…when's the wedding?" Jason asked his long time friend. "Wedding?...Well, we haven't really given much thought to that, but at the moment we were thinking Christmas Day…" "How romantic" Dana said. "You are all going to attend I hope…." Kim started. Everyone in the room nodded. "From what we have talked about, we would also like to extend an invitation to the other rangers who have ever served." Tommy finished. Everyone grew excited. "Okay, food time" Rocky said. "Alright, alright…" Rocky eagerly got up out of his chair and headed toward the food table. "I hope yall like it; I added a few extra ingredients here and there…" "Should we really trust him?" Adam questioned. "Hey…no picking on the Rock man, or no food" "…did I say trust him, I meant to say is…" "Oh shut up and eat"

When everyone had gotten their food, they said a short grace and chowed down. "Rocky this is delicious!" Justin said. "I have to agree…this is the best food I've ever eaten!" Kendrix said. "Thanks, but most of the credit goes to Kim for her recipes…" "I only printed them off the internet…" Kim blushed. "You actually cooked them…and besides, the food never turns out as good as it looks online…you'll have to give me the changes you made to them.." "I want a copy too" "Make it three" "Make it four" "I think we all want copies" "You should market your own cookbook…" "We'll see" Rocky said as everyone laughed. "Tanya, Cassie while I get desert ready, why don't you two sing us some of your latest songs..." Cassie and Tanya smiled. "Sure". Kim got up and despite Tommy's protests, headed to the kitchen. Rocky and Zack popped up behind her. "Guys, I'm perfectly capable of…." "Don't worry Kim, I don't trust anyone with my food…" "He's right you know" Zack added. "Remember at Trini and Jason's wedding? He wouldn't even let the bride and groom near his creation." Kim smiled.

"Fine, I'm not wanted…" Kim said trying to sound hurt. "You know we love you Kim" Zack said. "Now go sit down…" Kim mumbled rather loudly while trying hard not to laugh. "Guys, that was great" Jen said to Cassie and Tanya. "Have you guys ever heard Tommy sing?" Adam joked as Kim rejoined the table. "Aw guys, I don't think this story is…" "I wanna hear this one Tommy" Kim said playfully. "Well, it all started when Tommy had to do a singing and dancing project for his music class…" "Hey, why don't I take your plates" Tommy said trying to get out of the room as quick as possible. "Hey, what's wrong Tommy, don't want to relive the time you couldn't stop singing…" "This could get interesting" TJ said to Andros. "You're telling me…" Tommy turned around only to walk right into Rocky and Zack who were carrying pies and a cake. "You three almost looked like Bulk and Skull…". "Andros, why did you have to spoil all the fun?" Leo asked sarcastically. Andros had stopped the food in mid air with his telepathic powers.

"So I could do this…" Andros took Leo's glass, which at the moment contained ice and tipped it down the back of Leo's shirt. Leo jumped up three feet into the air reacting to the freezing cold temperature. "Aw, Andros, if you wouldn't mind…." Tommy, Zack and Rocky started. The three were still stuck in mid air. "Oh, sorry…". "You guys are worse than my science students…" "I'm just glad he saved the food and managed to keep it off of you…" Kim said as Angela nodded in agreement. Ashley and Kendrix rolled their eyes. After everyone had settled down, desert was served. "So we'll see you guys at the wedding?" Tommy asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "That was fun wasn't it beautiful…" "Yeah it was, but right now, I'm glad were all alone." "Dr. O, sorry we're late…" "Hey, where is everyone?" Kim and Tommy just looked at each other and sighed. "You think if we're really quite they won't notice we're here?" Tommy whispered to Kim hoping Kira, Conner and Ethan would just go.

"Conner, Ethan, I told you guys this was a bad idea…they probably are hiding because they want to be left alone…" "Dude, why would they tell us to come by later then…" "Well maybe they were trying to be polite…" "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm outta here, if my mom comes in my room and sees that y bed is empty, I am so grounded." "Same here…Conner are you coming?" "Yeah, yeah….". Conner was disappointed, he had secretly hoped that he would get the chance to meet all the former rangers. "Tommy, now we'll have to make this up to them you know." "I know, but right now all I want is you beautiful…tomorrow, let's send the whole day together" "You read my mind handsome, because tomorrow I have plans for your credit card, Trini, Kat, and Aisha." Tommy groaned. "What have I gotten myself into"

Reefside Mall

"I can't believe how many things these girls can buy" Jason complained. Billy, Tommy, Rocky and Jason had been dragged into coming along for a shopping trip. "They are even worse than high school" "Affirmative Tommy." The guys waited outside yet another store. "At least they promised this would be the last store…" "It better be, we've been here for…" Rocky stopped to check his watch. "…four hours!" Kim giggled watching the boys through the store window. "Aisha, Kat, Trini, do you think we've made them suffer long enough?" Kim asked while handing Tommy's credit card to the clerk. "Yea, I'm actually starting to feel sorry for them…not" the girls laughed. "Well, I think they've earned free time" Kat said with her warm Australian accented voice. Trini and Aisha nodded in agreement before paying for their purchases and leaving the store.

"You guys are off the hook now. Thanks for putting up with us for the past couple hours" Aisha said to Rocky. The two had gotten seemingly close since the night before. Having gone to high school together, Aisha and Rocky were already close, but had really never wanted to risk their friendship by taking it to the next level, dating. After a long chat, they had decided to give it a try; after nearly ten years, they still had feelings for each other. "Well, I think I have enough things until next week…." Kim started at Tommy. "Kim" "…I'm joking Tommy, I bought a few other things here and there that will be ah…useful down the line" the girls all had grins on their faces. "You'll have to wait and find out though"

_Flashback _

"You guys, I don't know, I mean we haven't even set the date yet" Kim said looking at herself in the full length mirror in a dress that seemed to have been made especially for her. "Kim, this is the most perfect dress ever, it screams your name" Trini said trying to encourage Kim. "I agree, I mean look it…it…it's well, perfect for you!" Kim let out a small smile. "Well, if this is the dress that will make Tommy faint then I guess it's for me!" "Kim, it's not everyday you go to find a dress to chaperone the school's winter formal in, and end up with a wedding dress."

_End Flashback_

Tommy didn't feel like asking. The last time e had asked Kim something, he had ended up being roped into shopping and forking his credit card over to Kim. The friends said their goodbyes, and promised to get together again before the big day.

Mesogog's Lair

"Things have been to quiet; I feel the need….the need for evil that is" Mesogog breathed down Elsa and Zeltrax's throats. "Yes my lord, I have the perfect thing…" Elsa said pulling out a white dino gem. "When I finish with this, you will have half of the power you need to bring your plan into action; however we need to find a host for so we can drain the maximum powers from the host." Mesogog eyed Elsa, nodded and left the chamber. "That's your plan" Zeltrax said to Elsa sarcastically. "Did I fail to mention the gem is pure evil!"

Tommy's House

"Tommy, according to the computer, a gem has been activated!" Kim said searching for it's coordinates. "Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "I'll have to have Hayley confirm the readings, but I'm pretty sure; here, look" Kim indicated the readings on the screen. Tommy shook his head. "You stay here, I'm going to go check this out." Tommy said. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy instantly morphed and took his Raptor Rider through the invisiportal that instantly appeared out of nowhere. Kim called Hayley shortly after. She promised she would arrive as soon as she could. "Not again" Kim thought as she started to feel sick again. "That's the last time I let Rocky cook my food!" she thought to herself. "I wonder if Adam and Dana are still in town; maybe they could give me some meds for bad cooking…I should have them check my hand too" she thought while making another call.

Note- Would you guys like shorter chapters with more frequent updates, or longer chapters with less frequent updates? Also, do you like it better when the storyline follows more towards PRDT or towards my own (ie: Thanksgiving, letter reason, etc.)? Please post any comments, questions,suggestions.


	16. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: Well, here is my weekly update. I'm trying hard to make everyone happy in writing. This chapter loosely follows some plot from PRDT, but the bulk of it is mine. Enjoy : P

Chapter 20

Tommy's House

"Any luck Tommy?" Hayley asked as Tommy entered his house. "Huh?...oh no, there were traces of a gem defiantly being there, but it's long gone…where's Kim?" Tommy asked confused while crossing the room to pour himself a large glass of ice cold lemonade. "Kim went to see Dana to have her hand checked." Tommy nodded and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom to take a quick shower and start dinner. He didn't normally do the cooking, but with Kim's hand still burnt, he knew she wouldn't be up to it. Hayley had been lost in her own thoughts. "I hope Kim is feeling better….if there was a gem, where is it now….should I call Cam?..."

Sunset Inn, downtown Reefside

"Thank you so much for seeing me Dana" Kim said thankfully. "It's no problem at all." "Adam was called back to the hospital back in Angel Grove on an emergency." Dana smiled. "So what can I do for you?" "Well two things actually…" Kim and Dana talked for a few minutes. She briefly looked at her hand and then asked her a few questions which seemed to be totally off topic. Dana made a few mental notes. "Well, I don't have all my equipment here, but I can tell you that your hand is almost completely healed…" "Well, how long would a hand usually take to heal if I didn't have my powers?" "Mabye two to three weeks…" "Well, Tommy doesn't have to know anything does he? I kina like not having to do all the cooking and cleaning and…" "Doctor patient privilege…and you know we pink rangers have to stick together…" "Carter is usually pretty good about those things, but he has his faults…" the two friends laughed before continuing their discussion. "Well, it doesn't seem to be food poisoning from the symptoms you've mentioned, but there is one way you can know for sure if what I'm assuming you have is correct…"

Mesogog's Lair

"I just don't understand this, how can the white gem disappear. We were only gone for a split second!" Elsa exclaimed. "Mabye he had something to do with it" Zeltrax started slightly amused by watching Elsa. A white ranger appeared on the lab's screen. "What! How is this possible!" Mesogog entered at the worst possible moment. It seemed to be his one true gift if any, bad timing. "Elsa, where is my gem?" Is Zeltrax had a face, he would have been smilingly evilly enjoying watching the 'favorite' fail. "Master, I can explain…" "I am tired of excuses Elsa, my patience grows shorter and shorter…"

_Flashback_

"Where are you going dad?" Trent Fernandez thought silently to himself hiding in his adoptive father's study. He had been there for almost an hour. "Mabye I'm wrong…" Right on cue, Dr. Mercer appeared with the telltale sign of a major headache before reaching his arm out and disappearing through the green invisiportal. "I know I'm not crazy…" Trent's gut told him not to follow, but his curiosity couldn't help but lead him to the strange gateway. Tentative and reserved, Trent reached his hand into the space and felt himself being transported into the strange island Mesogog ruled. "Where am I?" he though after landing hard. Trent was dazed and reached for the first thing he could so he could steady himself. Not realizing his hand was headed straight for the gem and bracelet, Trent put it right on the dead center of the bracelet. A white light engulfed him as he transformed into the evil white ranger. He could not control the powers as the evil took over his body. The evil guided the white ranger through the island and eventually to downtown Reefside.

_End Flashback _

Tommy's Lab

"I'm home" Kim said closing the door behind her. "Hey beautiful…you were gone quite a while, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to have Dana check my hand…Rocky's cooking wasn't agreeing with me, so I also had her check that out…I know what you're thinking, it wasn't Hayley's fault for not telling you…I asked her not to…I didn't want to worry you." Tommy sighed. "Well, go upstairs and rest, I'll take care of dinner…" When Tommy had gone, Kim made sure the coast was clear before going down to see Hayley. "Well, what did the she say?" Kim smiled. "I'm pregnant!" Hayley excitedly hugged Kim. "Hayley, I know this is exciting, but I haven't told Tommy yet, I want to wait and do it in a special way." "Your secret is safe with me, but you have to tell him soon…" "I'm planning on doing it tonight after dinner"

Downtown Reefside

"Things are too quiet around here...I think it's time for some action!" the evil white ranger pulled out his feather shaped weapon and started laughing an evil hysteric laugh as he fired upon innocent civilians. "This is too easy…" Meanwhile, Mesogog viewed the battle slightly bemused. "It seems my gem had found a host…let us see if we can persuade him to join us…Elsa, Zeltrax, send a monster down and see how that puny ranger deals with it…" Mesogog said while starting to get some ideas in his twisted mind thinking of ways of how he could destroy the rangers.

Kim and Hayley, still talking over Kim's exciting news jumped as the giant computer in the basement lab went off. "What is it Hayley?" Kim asked curiously. "We have a monster attacking downtown Reefside…I'll alert Tommy, Ethan, Conner, and Kira…Kim, I know you probably haven't thought about your duties right now, but…" "Look, don't worry about me, I need to go and help the others, by the looks of things, we are going to need to pull together to defeat this giant gross thing…Dana said I would be okay for at least another three t four weeks; remember, you promised…" Reluctantly nodding, Hayley sighed and took her place at the computer. "Well, there's one thing for sure, she is determined." Hayley thought to herself. The rangers morphed and headed out to fight the monster. When they arrived on the scene, to their surprise, the monster seemed to be ignoring them.

"Dude, what's with him?" Conner asked absently. "Beats me, but let's take this opportunity to get rid of him" Kim said. "Right" CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! "Well if it isn't the world famous power wimps" the white ranger said clapping. "You" the monster said aloud. "Oh save you're breath…as for you rangers, as soon as you are gone, I can take over this here city for me…" "Well, one things for sure, at least he wants city domination and doesn't have some screw balled scheme like turning Earth back to the dino days" Ethan said. The white ranger effortlessly attacked the rangers and monsters at once with his super speed and his feather sword. "Can't even battle me, what a pity…" The rangers who had no time to react to the speed of the evil white ranger had demorphed and were showing slight signs of pain. The monster grew to a large size. For once, the rangers looked on as the white ranger defeated it with his new zord.

Tommy's Lab

"Is everyone alright?" Hayley asked as the rangers arrived back at headquarters with minor lacerations. The group nodded. Tommy eyed Kim carefully. "I don't feel so well…" Kim said started to feel slightly dizzy. Just as old times, Tommy caught her just before she fainted. "She hasn't done that in a while" he said. "Well, she wasn't feeling one hundred percent earlier either…" Hayley started trying too give some information without breaking her promise. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked suspiciously. "She said something about food poisoning and not trusting a certain chief again…" Tommy relaxed slightly. "Leave it to Rocky…I'm going to take her upstairs, you three better get home before your parents get mad…I know today was not an easy day, it's going to get worse from here on out, it's best if you find some way to distract yourselves and relax a bit…"

Later that night

"Immm…" Kim started to stir later on in the evening. "How are you feeling beautiful?" Tommy asked sitting next to her. "Like I'm going to be sick" she said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Tommy handed her a glass of water and some crackers. "Kim, are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly. Kim smiled. "Well, I was going to tell you in a special way, but seeing as my body won't let me get up, I guess I'll have to tell you this way…" Kim handed Tommy a large box wrapped in pink and white paper. "Open it…" "It's a box….another box….box…another box…" nine boxes later, Tommy had finally gotten to the smallest one and was relieved to see something actually inside the box this time. The card read:

_We've been together for quite a while. From the moment I saw you, I knew you would be the one for me, it was love at first sight. About to share our lives together, there is one who will be joining us shortly…now count the number of boxes and see how many months you must wait._

"Kim, I'm a little confused I…..Kim are you…are we going to…." Smiling a tired, but very happy smile, Kim nodded. "We going to go to Disneyland for our wedding in nine monthes! That's not quite December, but if it gives you more time to shop than…" shocked, Kim hit her hand on her head. Tommy just started laughting. "Kim, we are going to have a baby aren't we!" not thinking his humor very funny, Kim hit him on the shoulder before kissing him and hugging him tightly. "I am the happiest an in the world right now you know…I mean, who could ask for anything better than a beautiful fiancée and a baby on the way…" "You should be happy because it's going to be a long pregnancy…actually it is only going to be seven and a three quarter more months, I'm five weeks along."

Tommy and Kim talked for a few minutes before kissing again. Tommy spur of the moment had temporarily forgotten what he was going to say. But it didn't take long for him to remember, "Kim, I know you are not going to like what I'm going to say but…" "Tommy, I already know…no more ranger duties for a while, but I am able to do it for at least another three or four weeks, I have already cleared this with Dana…" "You will go only if needed…no ifs ands or buts..." Kim sighed. "Alright, I'm not in the mood to fight you right now anyway. If you don't mind Tommy, can we keep this our little secret for now, I mean I don't think I want to handle the kids at school right now with this, I get asked about our wedding enough times as it is." "I feel the same way, but we should at least start thinking about what we are going to tell Principal Randall…" "Leave that to me…I'll talk to her when I get farther along. I may tell my TA though so if I need to run to the bathroom, I could have her watch my class."

Reefside High

"Conner, you stare at her everyday, when are you going to ask her out" Ethan asked amused by Conner's spaced out look. "I don't know, I mean she's like me, but…" Kira snorted. "Conner, like you? Ya right. She's athletic yes, but she also actually cares about her grades; if you haven't noticed she's the only junior in our class and has the highest grade! She's not your type" "How do you know?" "She'd say yes because she's nice, but trust me after one date she'd ask you to just be her friend" "Yeah, but she's so…" "Just go ask her man" Ethan said shoving his fearless leader toward Martha. Conner tripped into her desk which was nearby and knocked her book and binder off her desk. "Aw, let me get that….ow…" Conner bumped his head on her desk on the way up. "Thanks" Martha said timidly. "Aw, I was wondering if….you know you wanted to hang out sometime…if you aren't too busy…" "Are you asking me out?" the half Asian gymnast asked. "Well, aw….yes" Martha smiled. "Okay" "Great! How about Hayley's Cyberspace tonight, around say fiveish?" "That works for me. I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Conner, if you would kindly take your seat, I have an exciting lesson today planned on flying dinosaurs…" the class groaned. Normally this meant three to five pages of notes that would have to be taken, but to the class's surprise, Tommy had photocopied the notes for the lesson of the day. "A certain English teacher here has pointed out to me that I have yet to use my copies for the year, so from now on, the majority of notes will be copied…" cheers erupted into the room. "However, the notes are in outline format, you will still need to fill in quite a bit…" He passed out some papers and started his lecture. "Kira you should know this one…tell me the name of a flying dinosaur…" Down in the back of the classroom, no one seemed to notice a tired and worn-out looking Trent Fernandez.

Note: Review, review, review! Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, or do you want twins? Any other ideas, suggestions, commets? Please post


	17. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: _The Voice Within_ is performed by and I'm assuming owned by Christina Aguilera. I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Notes: That you to all of those who voted. You will know in the coming chapters which one I decided to go with : P Not to much I can think of, just review, review, review. Next update will be next week.

Chapter 21

Reefside High

"Trent are you okay?" Kira asked her boyfriend during passing period. "I'm fine, it's just been a long, hectic week…" "Tell me about it, between Ms. Hart's essays and Dr. O's research paper I…" "Do you mind if we talk later, I'm not feeling so well…" "Um, okay, do you want me to walk you down to the office?" Kira asked closing her locker. "No, I have to go to calculus and take a test first, I think I'm going to go home after that…" "Alright, call me". Kira and Trent hugged before parting ways and making their way to their separate classes. "What am I going to do?" Trent asked himself eying the silver bracelet and white gem on his wrist. "Why me?"

_Flashback_

"Face it rangers, you can't defeat me!" the white ranger gave off a long and deep laugh. He had just blasted and defeated the rangers again and had gotten what he had come for, the Drago zord and the Stego zord. "That fool of a leader thinks he is so great, we'll see if he can beat me now!" the white ranger jumped into the newly formed megazord and disappeared. "We'll at least he hasn't joined Mesogog…" "…yet" Ethan added to Conner's statement. "Let's hope he doesn't…" "Kim's right, come on guys let's get back to the lab"

_End Flashback_

Mesogog's Lair

"Master we are making little progress in luring the white ranger into battle. He is constantly getting in our way, but he has been an asset in weakening those puny power punks…" "Zeltrax, find a way to get him o our side, he could prove to be very useful in the future. Elsa, come, I have plans for you…" "Yes Master!"

Tommy's Lab

"There's been another disturbance in the warehouse section of the city, do you want me to call the others?" Hayley asked talking to Tommy. "No, they have enough to do as it is, and Kim hasn't been feeling too well lately, let me take care it…DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy morphed and left heading through the invisiportal to downtown Reefside. "Aww…" Trent yelped in pain trying to control the surging power of the evil white dino gem. "Trent?" Tommy asked confused. "Wow, the black ranger knows my name!" he gasped in between breaths. Tommy mentally kicked himself for using Trent' s name. Clearly seeing that Trent was in pain right now though, he shock his mind free of thoughs. "Let me help you…" "Black ranger, get away before…" Trent was about to finish as his body gave a violent shudder and the white ranger appeared in his place. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" "You! I don't believe this!" "We meet again the great Dr. Tommy Oliver, don't act as if I don't know who you are, I am not a fool like my civilian counterpart…" "Trent, you have to fight this, believe me, you can beat the evil!" "Enough talk, you are wasting your time…"

The white ranger drew his feather shaped sword and started to fight with Tommy. The white and black rangers, were pretty evenly matched. Tommy for a moment seemed as if he would have the upper hand, but the white ranger struck and sent a wave of power towards the black ranger that e could just not block. Tommy was frozen in an amber like substance. "TOMMY!" Kim screamed arrived morphed on the scene. "You are too late pink ranger…" the white ranger laughed and disappeared. "Power down!" Trying to stay calm, Kim took a deep breath. "Stay calm, and think Kim…" the first thought that came to her mind was Hayley. "Hayley, are you still there?" Kim asked starting to get slightly panicky. "Kim, what's wrong?" "Um, we have a slight problem with Tommy!"

Later that evening

Conner, Ethan, and Kira sat nervous in the lab. "Hayley, anything yet?" Ethan asked hopeful the rocket scientist had found something. "I told you, as soon as I know something, I will let you know!" Hayley had become punchy after sitting at the computer for hours upon hours and finding no answer to the problem they faced. "Ethan, leave her alone, she's doing the best she can, why don't you go check on Miss Hart, she was feeling sick again last time I checked…" "Dude, she has been sick for a couple of days now maybe she should go see a doctor" "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need a doctor, I know perfectly well what is wrong with me…" "Miss Hart…" "Okay, now that I'm here, there are a few things that need to be done, first off, Hayley, take a break and drink this…you three, go find something to do, sitting here isn't going to make Tommy get better any faster and I've been meaning to tell you three to stop calling me Miss Hart, it makes me feel so old, call me Kim…" "But Miss Ha…Kim we…" "No ifs, ands or buts, take a break and calm down…"

"Kim, here, sit, you shouldn't be overexerting yourself right now…" "Thanks Hayley, but right now I'm okay…" she nodded silently in reply. Kira, Conner, and Ethan sensed that Kim was hiding something from them, but didn't feel it was in their best interests to pry at the moment. "Conner, didn't you have somewhere to be at 5:00?" Kira said glancing at the time. Conner's cheeks flushed as he noticed it was quarter to five. "Oh man, I'm going to be late for a very important date…" "Better hurry man" Ethan joked. Conner grabbed his bag, said good bye to the others and rushed out the door at lightening speed. "I have to get going and work on my music for tomorrow" "I have a certain English paper to do…" Ethan mumbled. "We'll let you know if anything changes" Kim said. "I have to go and check up on the Cyberspace, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can Kim…" Hayley promised to her friend. "Go" she urged. Kim drinking some nice old juice took up a chair beside her amber fiancée and just started thinking.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

"Hi, my name is Kim" "Tommy" "You're new here aren't you…by the way, thanks for saving me back there"

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_

"I love fairy tales. I've always wanted to be a princess, and get rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse." "Well…how about a white tiger?" "That would work"

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When your lost outside look inside to your soul_

"This has been a dream my whole, entire life. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One of them was to stand by you guys." "Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself." "...I really want to go."  
Tommy: "I don't want to lose you, Kim. But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. It wouldn't be fair."

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within  
Yeah..._

"Hey, don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet?" "I thought I'd try something different. Guess I should just stick to what works, huh?" "You had me really scared. With everything we've been through with Rita and Zedd, this has been the worst." "Thanks for being here, Tommy."

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can do)  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you_

"I must be dreaming…Tommy is that you?" "In the flesh."

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_

"We miss you." "You were a team long before I showed up. Everything will be back to normal before long." "...**I** miss you."

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

"How about I walk you home after school?" "You know anything could happen."  
"Hey, I'll take my chances."

"Don't worry handsome, I'm here for you…"

Hayley's Cyberspace

"I am so sorry I'm late Martha…" Conner started as he apologized to his date. Seated at a table already with drinks ordered, Martha smiled at Conner. "It's alright, I understand, you probably had soccer practice run late…" "Aw, yeah…soccer practice ran late…how did you know my favorite juice was apple?" "Lucky guess" she smiled. "So what's on your mind?" Although things may have started a bit awkward, the two quickly became amerced in long conversation. "Well, I hate to end this date, but I have to get going, I have quite a bit to do before tomorrow, not to mention I'm in deep trouble if I'm late…" "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Conner said. "Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow." They parted ways and left. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Conner looked to make sure the coast was clear before answering the call from his communicator. "Conner, Hayley has some new info about Dr. O" "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Tommy's Lab

"So Conner, how as the big date?" Ethan teased. "We are very different people but…" "See, I told you Conner, she's not your type" "Thank you for interrupting me Kira, I was going to say we are very different, but that's what let us click so well. We are gonna meet again tomorrow…" "Ha, Kira, you owe me twenty" Kira grumbled and handed Ethan twenty out of her purse. "You guys bet on me? I'm so hurt" Hayley entered the room with a grim look on her face. "Hey guys, glad to see you are all here now." "Hey, where's Kim?" Kira asked. "Sitting behind you next to her amberized fiancée…" "Oh, hi…sorry we didn't see you…" "That's okay, I was enjoying your little conversation, but more on that later. Hayley, what's your news?" Kim asked eagerly, but in a tired tone. "The good news is that the amber is keeping Tommy alive, but in a fossilized state…" "Dude, our science teacher is a fossil, how funny is that." Kim, Hayley, Kira and Ethan gave Conner dirty looks. "What?" "…what's the bad news Hayley?" "Well, at the moment, I can't seem to find a way to free him…"

Mesogog's Lair

"So you're the head hauncho around here…nice place" the white ranger said eyeing his surroundings. "Zeltrax requested me to see you, I was bored so I agreed, now what do you want?" her asked impatiently. Mesogog slowly approached the white ranger, eyed him and walked around him I a circle to get a better look. "Yes, you will do very nicely…you and me are more alike than you know white ranger…Zeltrax, Elsa, leave us, we have business to discuss…" Zeltrax and Elsa looked at each other and grudgingly left the room. Both knew better than to question their master.

Reefside High

"Cass, did you hear that Dr. Oliver will be out for a while indifferently..." "Devin, you are a genius, if we get the reason behind his mysterious illness than we can have an exclusive…" "Oh, I thought we could send him a card or something…" "Duh, like when do we care…" "Cass…" "Okay, okay, you can send a card, but first we need to do some snooping around Miss Hart, she is the key to the story…" "What happened to finding out the identity of the white ranger or the other rangers?" "We can still do both! Come on, and bring that camera"

"Hm, if they find out the identity of the rangers…that wouldn't be good….I'll have to sabotage their tapes and alert them anonymously, if they find out I know, they might never trust me…no I will not tell anyone I know until the time is right…" said a person lurking in the shadows behind the school after hearing Cassidy and Devin.


	18. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted in well over two weeks, I've been extremely busy with school and preparing for college applications and stuff, sorry : P Please review, review,review.

Chapter 22

Tommy's Lab

Time had gone by slow over the past three weeks. While the rangers were thankful that Mesogog had taken a break in attacking the city, the white ranger had been relentless. It had only been hours ago thanks to an anonymous source that the teens, Kim and Hayley had figured out it was Trent who was evil white ranger. Battling the white ranger had taken quite a bit out of the rangers, but after trial and error, the rangers had succeeded in ending the reign of terror of the evil ranger.

_Flashback_

"I've got the weak spot on my computer Conner, hit it and the gem's hold on Trent should be broken…" "Gottcha Hayley" "Guys ready.. " "Ready" "Super Z-Rex blaster, fire…" The white ranger laughed no more. An unconsciously Trent stood in his place. "Good work guys, let's get him back to the lab…Hayley should run an analysis on him…"

_End Flashback_

Kim and the rangers had gone to the store in search of a few goodies for a small celebration. "We're back" Conner yelled. "Took you guys long enough…" "I must be hallucinating" Kim said aloud upon hearing that magical voice that belonged to only one person, the one person in the world Kim loved more than life itself. "I missed you beautiful" Kim fainted into Tommy's arms. Hayley, Kira, Conner, and Ethan all wanted to talk and greet him, but all sensed that right now was not the time. They would have plenty of time later. "Come on beautiful, time to wake up!" "Mmmm" Kim stirred. Slowing opening her eyes and blinking a few times Tommy in his black ranger uniform without a helmet. "I remember the last time you said that to me….you were my white knight in the command center…" "Well, I wanted to see how you would react to me in black this time." "Very funny, now you stay here and I'll be right back."

"You still getting sick?" Tommy asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he emerged up the stairs from the basement center a few minutes later in search of his pink princess. "Some, but not as bad as it was two weeks ago." "Two weeks? Have I been out that long?" Kim sighed. "Three actually" "Wow, I knew it had been a while, but hadn't known it was that long, after Hayley got me out of that amber, you had that battle with the white ranger….I almost forgot…" Tommy hit himself on the head for not remembering sooner. 'The white ranger is…" "Trent. We know, he's over there" Kim pointed to the light green couch in the corner. "Kim, are you sure we can trust him I mean…" "Tommy, you should know better that better than anyone…Trent is one hundred percent back to being Trent, just trust me…"

Tommy hesitated for a second. "You're right Kim, I'm sorry…" "Don't worry about it… I hate to be a little mean Tommy, but would you mind taking a shower, I love you to death, but three weeks of not showing has taken its toll…" Tommy sighed and let out an evil grin. "I'll shower if you cook something, I'm starving!" "Deal, I'm making roast beef tonight" "You know me too well beautiful" Tommy said kissing her and heading up the stairs. "Power down!"

Hayley's Cyberspace

Conner and Martha over the past few weeks had grown continually closer. Ethan and Kira sat watching a waiting Conner from the sidelines. "Why haven't they broken up yet?" Kira asked sipping her apple juice. Ethan shrugged. "Beats me, but right now I'm sick of them, if you want me, I'll be online…" Kira rolled her eyes at Ethan. "All I want is Trent" she thought to herself. "It's all my fault…no Kira, think what did Kim tell you…" Kim had had a very important chat with Kira on the way to the supermarket earlier.

_Flashback_

"Kira, you have to listen to me. I know that you are blaming yourself for not helping Trent earlier, but you can't do that…I've been though it, trust me." "How can you possibly understand what I'm going through right now" "I don't know if you know it or not, but Tommy was at one time under the control of Rita Repulsa" Kira listened intently.

_End Flashback _

"Devin, how could it happen again? We finally get some footage of the rangers and you loose the tape…" "I didn't loose it this time, it was stolen!" "Lost, stolen, whatever it's all the same…" "Cass, I swear it wasn't me…" Devin ran after Cassidy in the background. Kira and Ethan laughed at the scene. "Hey Conner" Martha called entering the room on crutches. "Aw…hi." Conner was slightly tentative as he hugged the gymnast. "What happened?" he asked. Martha sighed. "I tore my Achilles tendon." "Ouch…" "It doesn't hurt. I had surgery on it this morning." "I was wondering why you weren't at school, you're never ever absent…" "So anything new?" "Not really. The same 'ol same 'ol., but I did hear that Dr. O is coming back next week…" "That's good to hear, he's been out so long…"

Tommy's House

"Kim that was delicious." Kim smiled. "You want some fourths?" she asked. "I better not, the first there were enough." Kim got up to put the dishes and food away, but Tommy beat her to it. "Kim, take it easy now that I'm back you'll be having me do a lot more things around the house." "Good, maybe you'll cook and clean and…" "I get the picture." "Speaking of which, we have an appointment with Dana tomorrow morning, I have an ultrasound." Tommy grinned. "That's great!" "Tommy, I was wondering…would you mind if we didn't find out what the sex of the baby was…" "Beautiful, that's fine with me, I mean I was going to ask you the same thing…" Kim let out a sigh of relief. "We probably should make an announcement sometime soon too, I mean, I'm starting to show and hiding it is not getting any easier." "Well it's really no ones business, but the less questions I get the better. I have a feeling Monday is going to bring a boatload then…." "Oh, I almost forgot….my memory is getting to be as bad as yours Tommy…" Tommy gave Kim a dirty look.

"…anyway, the substitute for your class has been Dr. Mercer, he has been keeping your class up to date…he thinks you had pneumonia along with half the school…" "Kim I could kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick" "whatever" "Anton is an excellent teacher, it should make my job ten times easier, on the other hand pneumonia Kim?" "It's not my fault, Principal Randall wouldn't stop badgering me about where you were, and when I called Adam for some medical advice, he suggested it. He even has been sending 'updates' to her via-e-mail, so blame him, not me…"

Dr. Dana Greyson's Office

"Okay Kim, Tommy, are you ready to see your baby?" Both of them nodded in unison. "Kim, you might feel cold for a few minutes" Dana said as she took a bottle of cold clear gel and put it on Kim's stomach. "Well, what do we have here!" Dana said surprised. "Dana, we want to keep the sex a secret, but is there a problem?" Tommy asked concerned. "Well, I can tell you this, you should expect twice the amount of surprise." "What do you mean?" Tommy and Kim asked. "Well, you're going to be the proud parents of twins!" Kim giggled excitedly while Tommy fainted. "I seem to get that every time" Dana said laughing. "I can't believe he just fainted" "Do you have a Polaroid camera?" FLASH! "I'm going to save this for the babies books…" Tommy started to stir. "Hey handsome…" "Hm, woo, what happened" Dana and Kim tried to contain their laughter. "Um, do you really want to know?" "I have a bad feeling I shouldn't ask, but what?" Kim showed Tommy the picture. "No way!"

Tommy's Lab

Hayley sat at the computer working on a few new modifications to the morphers and zords. Trent had been moved into the command center. "Where am I?" he asked. "Why do I have such a pounding headache?" "Good, you're awake" Hayley said without looking away from the screen for a second. "Here" Hayley handed Trent a repaired morpher and white Dino gem. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I think Kira can better explain to you the situation..." "Um, okay" Trent was even more confused than when he awoke. "Trent!" Kira called. "Kira!" "Kira I'll leave you two along for a while, I need to get back."

Reefside High

"Ethan, are you sure this is a good idea?" "Well, I met her online and she seemed like the perfect person. I'm tired of being left out, I mean Kira has Trent, and you have Martha, but who do I have? Nobody!" "She said she'd be wearing blue and to meet her by the tree…" Conner started laughing hysterically when he saw who it was. "Great match Ethan, have fun…" "Conner, dude, you can't bail on me man..." "You're on your own..." Ethan walked up to the tree and took a deep breath. "Um, hi Principal Randall…" "Well if it isn't Ethan James, if you wouldn't mind, I'm waiting for someone…" "Blue is the color to…" Principal Randall's eye's grew wide. "It's you!"

Science Room 118

"Dr. O, welcome back, we missed you, I mean really really missed you" said Ashley Evergreen who sat in the middle of the room. "Well it's good to be back, trust me when I say being gone wasn't fun…." "Is it true you were in the hospital for three weeks?" another student piped up. "No, only two…" "Dr. O, we don't have any more essays to write do we…" "Essays?" he asked confused. "Dr. Mercer made us write an essay a week on each sub section of the chapter…it took forever, he wanted six pages minimum…" Tommy chuckled. "Well, did you guys learn anything out of them?" "Not really" "Then that settles it, no, no more essays." The class cheered. "What if we already did them for the week though?" Martha asked. "Don't worry about it, you can turn it in for extra credit, but you don't really need it, I'm sure you have an A+ already." Martha blushed.

"Okay, time for a pop quiz, let's see how much you learned while I was away…"

Note What do you guys think or having a replacement pink ranger later on down the line with Kim being pregnant? Yes, or no? If yes, would you guys like to see Hayley, Cassidy, Martha, or another character. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Notes: You guys deserve an update, so here you go : P sorry it took so long, I've been SUPER busy! I'll try and update every two weeks from now on.

Chapter 23

Reefside High

"I expect these term papers to be well written, you have had over three weeks to write them….be honest, how many of you wrote them last night?" Tommy asked his first period science class. Almost everyone's hand went up. Tommy shook his head. He knew better than anyone what it was like to procrastinate and do things at the last minute. Glancing over at the clock, he saw he had about ten minutes in the period left. "Before you all leave for winter break, let me just remind you not to leave the packets I gave you until the night before school resumes. Seeing as none of you are probably going to pay attention, you have the remaining ten minutes to yourselves." The class broke into rounds of chatting.

"So Kira, Ethan, you guys got anything planned for vacation?" Martha asked her lab partners. "I'm going to San Diego to play in the ultimate gamer tournament." Kira rolled her eyes at Ethan. "I'm heading up to Lake Tahoe over vacation, and am working hard on my next song for a demo I started." Martha smiled. "That sounds like fun. Good luck on that demo, I expect a copy." "So you don't ask about me?" Conner said trying to sound hurt "I asked you yesterday remember. You said you were going to go and visit UC Reefside and then head up the coast to Blue Bay Harbor to be with your brother." Ethan laughed at the pair. If he didn't know any better, he would have never guessed that those two were dating.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked. "Me? I'll be around here working on homework, sleeping late, and be conditioning at gymnastics so when this thing comes off…" Martha pointed to her cast "…I won't be too out of shape. I have a big competition in March, and if all goes well, I'll be able to do bars, it's all a wait and see game on how fast I can get my Achilles tendon healed enough to throw a bars dismount." RING! RING! RING! The friends said their good-byes and parted ways. "Kira" Trent called from down the hall, "wait up".

Although it hadn't been easy to accept Trent as a friend after the rangers earlier experiences with him, once the ice had melted and differences had been settled, they all had become fast friends. Conner and Ethan had come to rely on him as Trent had to those two. "Hi Ki…Miss Hart" Ethan called sick of watching Trent and Kira, and Conner and Martha in the hall. "Ethan, hey, Tommy isn't in his room by any chance is he?" she asked. "Aw…" "Never mind, I think I see him, I'll see you at 'practice' later tonight" "Will do Miss H."

Mesogog's Lair

"I don't understand what humans see in ….what is it called again?" Elsa asked Zeltrax. "Christmas." "Yeah, that's what I mean; anyway, it's disgusting how happy everyone is here. I think we need something to change that." "Elsa, for once I agree" Zeltrax and Elsa turned to face Mesogog. "Thank you Master". "Don't Elsa, all I said was that your idea was good. I expect you and Zeltrax to come up with a way to get rid of that putrid human emotion. It will help me to turn time back to what it rightfully should be….now get to work!" he ordered.

Tommy's Classroom

Students at school had asked non-stop questions about Kim and the baby. It had become a daily routine to spend the first ten minutes of the period trying to avoid answering questions. Tired of it, she finally gave in. Winter break couldn't come quick enough. With school now over for a bit, Kim could focus on a very important event that was about a week and a half away. "Hey Beautiful, looks like we have a free period." Tommy said glancing at the schedule written on the board. "Good, I have a bunch of questions for you…" Tommy sighed leaning back in his chair. "I thought we had finished this Kim…" "Finished? We haven't even started!" "You know, I'm beginning to wish we were going to elope" "Don't you even think about it Thomas James Oliver". Tommy knew when Kim used his full name she meant business. "Okay, okay, you win, I don't feel like fighting right now..."

AV Room

Cassidy and Devin as usual thought they had gotten the upper hand with the rangers, but had turned up empty handed. "I just don't understand it, every time we get some footage, some freak thing happens." Cassidy complained to her best friend Devin. "Cass, don't worry about it we'll find something…I have a feeling somewhere out there, someone knows something and it's just a matter of time before they slip up." "Yeah, yeah, now like move so I can like fix my hair before we go live."

Outside the room

"Well, at least I know I'm doing my job correctly." Keeping Cassidy and Devin off the trail of the rangers had not been easy for the mysterious person. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Hello?" "Hey cousin….yeah I've made sure the little security breech was taken care of…yes….yes….no they still don't suspect a thing…tell them? No, I'll tell them when the time is right. You'd think they'd be more careful, especially black and pink, it's so obvious from the colors they wear…love you to Hay…"

Tommy's Lab

"I'm glad you all were able to come before leaving for vacation" Tommy said looking over the four teens and his fiancée who sat lounging about on the couch. "You know we wouldn't leave without saying good bye Dr. O….did you really think you could get rid of us that easy" Conner joked. "Thank you Conner…as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have a few announcements for you guys." Hayley who had just entered the room was right on cue. "Tommy, Kim, and I have come up with a way for you guys to get here should Mesogog attack. We want you guys to know, we will call you away only if there is an emergency…." Trent nervously shifted from one side to the other. "Something wrong Trent?" Kira asked concerned. "Huh…oh yeah, just thinking" Kira nodded and turned her attention back to her mentors.

"What Tommy and Hayley want to say is that you guys are going to be able to teleport!" At this, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent just stared. "Did Kim just say what I thought she said….teleport!" "What, is something wrong with it?" Tommy asked. "No, it's just so…." "Dude, it's freakin awesome!" Conner exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do it" "Me too!" The adults of the room exchanged looks. "Teleportation has rules you know…" The teens sighed, "you just had to spoil our moment Dr. O…." Tommy and Hayley explained the rules as Kim excused herself for a moment.

Twenty Minutes Later

Kim still had not returned down the underground lab. "Kim? Kim?" Tommy called staring to get concerned with the whereabouts of his fiancée. The teens had left a few minutes earlier, to their disappointment, they had not been able to test out the teleportation system yet. "Up here Tommy" Kim said. Tommy let out a sigh of relief. At least nothing was wrong with Kim. "Kim, you never came back down so I….." "I'm sorry, I got kina sidetracked here with Cassie" "Hey Cassie" Tommy said. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." "It's no big" she said. "Cassie and I have just finished talking about our little pink ranger situation."

Tommy scratched his head. Kim smirked "In case you don't remember, we decided that someone with powers would need to be ready to help the team should Mesogog attack." "Oh yeah" Tommy replied. "I made a small list of pink rangers, and contacted them, Kat is in London right now touring with "The Nutcracker" and couldn't come, Kendrix, and Dana don't have their powers anymore, and Jen is somewhere in the future." Kim said. "Kim called me and explained her situation here. I'm working on a masters in music at UC Reefside, so the situation seemed too perfect." Cassie said. "Well, I can only say one thing, welcome to the team Cassie." Cassie smiled. "Cassie has informed me that the entire space team is available and is on standby" Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll have Hayley work on updating your communicator" Tommy said. Cassie nodded and thanked Kim and Tommy. She headed down the stairs and left to her car. "You know in eight days we will be Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." "I know, I've been looking forward to this my entire life. I'm so glad we finished everything this morning." Tommy nodded in agreement. "So you, shall we continue with the baby names?" "Here we go again…" "An just what does that mean handsome?"

Mesogog's Lair

"I see you jokers have finally come up with a new monster to ruin that pathetic human holiday!" Mesogog hissed. Elsa retreated back just a bit. "Yes Master…he will be ready by tomorrow" "Good, I want to mess ups, when it hits December 24th, those puny rangers will be sorry they were ever born!"


	20. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own only Angela, Dr. Johnson, and Martha. Disney owns the rest.

Notes: Happy Holidays!

Chapter 24

Tommy's House

"Tommy, are you sure you want to do this now?" Kim asked her husband to be. "Kim, it has to be done, and if we don't do it know then we'll just keep putting it off it." "You better help me then because once they know, I know that you-know-who won't stop fussing over me" Tommy let out a sigh. "Alright" The two headed down the stairs from their bedroom to their living room where they were currently entertaining a few very important guests.

"Sorry for making you wait so long" Kim said to her parents as well as Tommy's parents. "That's alright, we don't mind" said Mrs. Oliver. "We are just glad you two finally worked out your differences, I mean…ow" Mr. Oliver got an elbow in the ribs. "What were you going to tell us dear?" Caroline Dubois asked her daughter. "Well, we figured it might just be easier to show you." Kim handed Tommy the tell tale picture from behind her back.

"We thought that you all should know before the wedding that…" Tommy hesitated. Kim rolled her eyes. Here Tommy was, the fearless leader of many ranger teams unable to do a simple task. "I'm pregnant" Kim finished. Tommy lipped a quick thank you to her. The room for just a split second was silent. Then, Tommy and Kim's mothers squealed with delight. They started talking all at once. Kim held her hand up while the men in the room carefully snuck out.

"Before you make a big deal about this, I want to make a few things perfectly clear. One I'm getting married in forty-eight hours, wedding first, fuss later, two, don't let it slip to anyone else yet, three it's twins." Kim waited a few seconds while the hyperactive soon to be grandmothers settled down. "How far along are you sweet heart?" "About four months." "And why you haven't told us sooner?" "I guess I got side tracked with the details of the wedding and school and…." "No need to explain, let's get you off your feet and then head off to dinner…" "Hey, where did all those handsome men go?"

Mesogog's Lair

"Elsa, is everything going along with the timeline?" Mesogog eagerly asked his henchmen. "So far, so good" she replied. "Zeltrax, it's time, go and get that good for nothing Santa, let's see how the world and those pesky humans react without him!" "What a wimpy plan" Trent replied appearing out of no where. "Zeltrax, Elsa leave us…" "If it isn't that fool Mercer's little boy. What do you want?" he asked. "I want my father back for the holidays." "Well tough, you aren't going to get him, I have other plans. Leave before I get angry and attack you. You are lucky I am too busy to deal with you today"

"We'll see about that" Trent replied to himself. He left as quickly as he had come. Running at full speed to his room the moment he touched down, Trent called Kira and Conner and Ethan on his communicator. "Guys, we need to talk. Can you meet me at my place in twenty minutes?"

Backroom Hayley's Cyberspace

"I've finished Auntie Hay". Hayley entered the secret room to her café. "You sure programmed those new communicators fast. It took me a whole two hours when I did it the first time." The mysterious person blushed. "I was bored so whatever" "If you have some time, maybe you could finish the teleportation system, I mean you did help me design it" "I'll look at it for a few minutes, but I really have to get going." Hayley nodded. "Your parents would be so proud if they were still around. The rangers would be proud too if they knew you helped me so much."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Remember it's our secret though." Hayley sighed. "Alright, but when this is over, I hope you'll eventually tell them" Hayley thought to herself.

Tommy's House

After finally seeing their parents off, Tommy and Kim could relax for a few hours. "See Kim, that wasn't so bad…" "What do you mean, you left me here while you three went off to get pizza. I was looking forward to going out." "If it helps, we'll be going somewhere nice in a few days" Tommy said trying to lighten her mood. "I can't stay mad at you Tommy. Before we head upstairs, just making sure that…" "For the billionth time Kim, yes, everyone has replied that they are coming, yes the reception hall is ready, yes Trini and Kat are going to take care of decorations, yes the minister and everything else is ready" "Good, now w can relax"

DING DONG! "Now what?" Kim said getting up to answer the door. "Jason! What are you doing here?" Kim asked. "What, can't you brother stop by just to check on his sister?" "No!" "Kim, I'm so hurt" "Hey Kim, who is….hey bro, longtime no see!" Kim threw her hands up in the air. "I give up, you try and have a romantic evening and who shows up to steal him away…" Kim mumbled off into the kitchen. "What's she talking about?" Tommy asked confused. "Did I forget something again?"

Jason laughed. "No bro, she did". "I'm here to take you away for the night to your bachelor party!" Tommy reluctantly looked towards Kim who tried to conceal her smile. "Don't look at me T, Jase has has this planned for weeks.It just seemed to slip my mind" "Trini!" Kim called seeing her lifelong best friend walk up to the front of the porch. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find something I left in the car…Jase, what are you still doing here, take Tommy and go, I have plans for Kim" Trini said eying her husband.

Jason shrugged. "You heard the ladies big guy, let's go" Tommy was practically dragged out of his house by the original red ranger, but not before he had the chance to give Kim a good night kiss. The door silently closed behind he two men as Trini and Kim giggled and hit high fives. "That took forever Trin…..now when are the others coming?"

Trent's House

"Trent, what do you want, we all were getting ready to leave town" the three teens practically whined at the white ranger. "Okay, this is going to sound strange, but I need you guys to hear me out and not ask me any questions" Trent started. Kira nodded as did Ethan. "I don't know, the last time…" "Conner, my parents said I have to be home by six, that gives us two hours to do whatever, do us all a favor and shut your mouth for once" Kira said. Ethan looked at the yellow ranger. "Moody aren't we…" Kira threw a pillow at him. "No, it's just that our plans were delayed a day and now I'm here in Reefside when I should be elsewhere."

Trent shook his head. "As I was saying, Mesogog as we all know has been quite now for quite a few weeks. I recently just found out that he has big plans for Christmas. I'm not sure what he has planned, but whatever it is I don't want it to affect Dr. O's wedding."

Note Sorry this has taken so long to write. I've been super busy with my new job and stuff. I'll try and get another update in around new year's. I need ideas for the bachelor/bachlorette parties….the next chapter will also be one you should be looking forward too : )


	21. Short Note

Short Note

Don't worry I have not abandoned this story I just wanted to let my readers know I will not be able to update for at least another month and a half. While I was training for an upcoming gymnastics meet two weeks ago, I took a pretty nasty fall on floor on my double back and well I broke my right hand/arm in 2 places, dislocated by shoulder, and tore some ligaments in my ankles….it wasn't pretty. Homework has been a nightmare since I am right handed…to make a long story short, I have a cast on my arm, and have been very limited in my typing, so I haven't had too much of a chance to update. On the bright side, I have been offered 2 scholarships from 2 good colleges to compete at this fall! Anyways, this cast comes off in six weeks, so I will have an update then, thanks for reading! BTW, I am feeling tons better and am already back to conditioning : )


End file.
